Fragile Love
by XintoxicatedxbyxTwilightX
Summary: Edward left Bella in New moon. He didnt return. Now Bella has a 2 year old daughter Allie. The boy she had a family with has died, and she misses Edward terribly. What will happen when they meet again? Her life may be at risk by the people from her past.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Dont own anything....maybe the plot. But thats itXD**

**enjoy....**

* * *

EdwardsPOV

It had been 3years since i left Bella in the woods that regretful day. I havent seen, heard, or spoken of her in that time frame. I missed her terribly**, **i was so miserable. I very rarely even hunted anymore. I just stayed up in my room at our new house in Alaska. I had my music blasting 24/7. It was all i had to keep my mind off of "wince"......her. I rarely even speak to my family anymore either. I know how much it pains Esme to see me like this. I read her mind nearly everyday. She worries about me,all the time. Theres nothing i can do about it though. I cant go back and change the future. I heard footsteps approaching my room then. Alice.... She wanted to talk. She was asking for permission to enter through her mind. As much as i wanted her to leave i granted her wish. She came in....

"Hi?" She spoke softly. I havent even talked to Alice in what seemed like forever. I nodded,accepting she was here. She looked down,she was miserable too. I couldnt imagine how miserable i made my family. I felt horrible, Jasper felt what i felt every single day. Poor guy....cant get a break.

"Edward? Esme wants to know if you'd like to go hunting with us? They have a mountain lion problem where were going." She sounded hopeful. Like id just give up and go have dinner with them. I shook my head. I didnt want to leave my safe harbor. I couldnt survive the world outside of my room. I would surely crumble. She sighed..... She used her mind now to communicate....

"_Edward please? Its been three years! You havent hunted in nearly two months! Please Edward? Do it for Esme, she cares so much about you. Shes worried so much too, Edward please dont make her worry anymore."_ I bit my tounge. I wanted so badly to throw nothing but profanities at her. She could tell.

"_Do it Edward! Cussing me out isnt gonna bring our family back together. Ughhh! IF your so damn miserable why dont you just go back Edward! Go back....go see Bella! Forr all you know she could be dead Edward! Your so selfish! You dont even care anymore!"_ Thats it. She crossed the line when she spoke her name. I glared at her. Then i lunged at her. Jasper was there before i could get to Alice. He put me down in a headlock on the floor. I tried to fight. I gave up when i knew i wouldnt win a fight against him. Not while i was so weak. I held still.

"Hes fine Jasper. He wont hurt me. Let him go." He released me. I sat there, i brought my knees to my chest. I spoke for the first time in almost 6 months.

"That was the lowest blow you could have given me Alice. I hope your happy." I whisperd. She neiled beside me. She put a hand on my back. I could hear the warning Jasper was giving me in his head. He didnt need to worry. I wouldnt lay a hand on Alice....tonight.

"I know.....Im sorry Edward. Forgive me." I nodded. I forgave her. I didnt want to waste my time holding a grudge against her when i already had so many grudges held against myself. I heard Jaspers thoughts then. He probably forgot i was listening.

"_Poor guy. i can literally feel the hatred seeping from his veins. He absolutley loathes himself. I would give anything to make him happy again."_ I interupted his thougths then.

"The only way i can be happy is if i could have "wince".....her. Back." I spoke quietly. I knew he was shocked i had spoken again. Alice spoke then.

"Edward...go back to her. Check on her. See if shes okay. Ive done what you said....i havent had one vision of Bella for 3 years. So i cant tell you how she is. Just go back. Check on her. Edward...it wont kill you to just check." She whisperd.

"It will kill me." i stated. "It will kill me if i see her happy." My dead heart dropped into the pit of my stomach at just the thought of it.

"Edward......youll never know how happy she is if you dont atleast attempt to see her. Go to her....."

I thought about that demand. It wouldnt kill me physically,just mentally. I could handle it aslong as Bella was happy. I nodded. I would check on her.

"Okay." I whisperd. Alice beamed. She jumped up.

"Yay. Oh Edward may i please come with you? Please?" She gave me puppy dog eyes. As much as i wanted to say no. I needed Alice, for moral support when i saw that Bella was happy. I stood up then.

"Lets go hunt....we'll leave in the morning." Alice threw her arms around me. I froze for a second before wrapping my arms around her aswell.

"Thank you Alice."

Because of her....i would soon see my Bella......

* * *

BellasPOV

I lay in my bed. I was awake,but i didnt move. I stared at my ceiling. It had been 3 years. I havent seen "him" in 3 years. I was now 21 years old. I sat there,running through the vague memories i had of him. I didnt dare say his name,but i could think of him. It didnt hurt as much anymore. I jumped when my alarm went off. I had my own place now in Forks. I didnt go to college, i didnt have the money for one. And two....i was a mommy. I had a two year old daughter. I named her Allie. I was only 19. Allie's father was Mike....Newton. I had been so depressed...that i just went along with him...i didnt even like him. Then one night, things had gone a little too far. I had Allie nine months later. Mike had died though. He was a soldier in Iraq.....his squad was bombed. Allie doesnt remeber him that much though...she was only a mere year old when it happend. She was two now.....very smart for her age. She could speak...walk....and read faint sentences.

Speaking of Allie....she came into my room now. I always put on a smile for my Allie-baby. I never showed any signs of loss. I didnt let her see what i was really feeling. But at times i did feel ver blessed. Id be nothing without Allie. She was my whole world, I would die if anything happend to her. She came up unto my bed.

"Momma...." She gave me a hug...she had her hair sticking up in every direction from sleep. She still had her Dora pajamas on. I smiled.

"Morning hun." I kissed her nose. I rolled out of bed then and picked her up. She giggled a loud pitch. I walked out of my room,and walked downstairs.

"Momma....im hungry..." She said. I nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"What would my lovely Allie like?" I asked. She thought for a minute before answering.

"pop tats!" She couldnt prounouce her "R's" yet. She kept trying though. I gave her a pop tart,she ate it. I watched her, she looked so peaceful and calm. I loved her so much. I would give anything for her.

When Allie was done i brought her back upstairs to her room to get dressed. She had day care in about 30 minutes. I had work at noon. But i always took her early so that i could get ready for work. I worked at a clothing store, With Jessica Stanley from high school. She had designed her own clothes and bought her own store. I was a clerk there. I didnt mind. I got paid well. I put Allie down by the door.

"K, get dressed hun." I let her dress herself. I didnt want to make choices for her. She pulled out her purple dress. It was pretty, a dress Jessica had designed and gave to her for her 2nd birthday. It hung to her knees. It had very pretty lace and beautiful designs. Jessica was very talented. I helped her put it on. She put on her small black belle flats. She loved those shoes. I smiled when she came to me with a little purple ribbon.

"momma...puut et en meh hai." once again with those darn "R's" I laughed but put it in. She squeeled with delight when she looked in her mirror. It was a princess theme that when you pushed a button it told her how pretty she looked.

I picked her up and went downstairs. I was still in my pajamas. But that was okay. I grabbed my keys and went out to my old beat up Chevy truck. Yes....i STILL have it.

I drove her down to her day care. I got out and went to her side and unbuckled her from her car seat. I put her down on the concrete..it was drizziling slightly. I grabbed her hand and we walked up the steps to the front doors.

"Morning Bells?" Called Brittany. She worked here at the front office.

"Morning..." I sighned in.

"Morning beautiful?" She said to Allie. She blushed a bit. She got it from me. And her sense of balance. She was unfortunatley clumsy.

I put the pen down and neiled to Allies level.

"Okay Allie-baby...momma's gotta go." She pouted a bit. She hated it when i had to leave.

"Give momma a kiss." She leaned her head in to kiss me. I hugged her tight. "I love you hun. Behave."

"Wuv yew momma." Brittany came then and grabbed her hand. She waved at me before she went into the hallway. I smiled.

I walked out into the rain again. I could go home and get ready for work now. I walked in through the front door. I first went upstairs, i sat on my bed. I didnt have to be at work till 11. I had 2 more hours. I sighed.....then my eyes noticed something. I stood up and went over to it. It was Forks High yearbook. I hadnt even looked at this since "he" left. I flipped it open to Junior year. I pasted the "S's" Not wanting to see my picture. I went to the "C" section without even thinking. I couldnt make myself stop looking for his last name. My eyes welled up then when i found it. In bold print it said.

**Edward Cullen**

It surprised me to see his picture there. He looked even more beautiful than i had remeberd. My mind had not done him justice. He looked so beautiful....like...a angel. I cried harder. I didnt care now. I spoke his name. I brought my knees to my chest and cried even more.

"_Edward! Oh Edward i miss you. I love you. I love you! Why did you leave me? Please come back."_ I thought to myself.

I cried harder.

"Edward....." I whisperd......

* * *

EdwardsPOV

We had just hit the Forks town limits. I knew i was close....I could feel it.

"Edward calm down.....jesus. You'll see her soon enough." She said. Soon enough wasnt good enough. I wanted to see her now. I parked in a parking lot. I didnt want to go to Bella's house in my car. She'd see me. I decided id go on foot. Maybe climb her tree or something along those lines.

"Ill go on foot from here. Go do something...meet me back here in a hour." She nodded and i raced off towards the direction of Bellas house.

I was excited as i ran. I got butterlfy's in my stomach as i bounded out of the last clearing that would bring me to Charlies lawn. I stopped then,in the woods. Bella's scent wasnt here. It smelt like it hadnt been here for years. My eyebrows furrowed. Her truck wasnt even here. Where was she? I stood there forever it seemed like before i caught the mind of none other then Jessica Stanley. She was about 3 miles away. In a clothing store. Hmmm she seemed worried i listened in.

"_Where the hell is Bella? Shes late. Shes never late! I hope shes okay. I dont know.....should i call. I could maybe drive to her house? Ill wait 5 more miniutes...."_

I dashed off. I saw what her house looked like in Jessica's mind. I ran for about 2 miles before i stopped dead in my tracks again. I could smell Bella's scent. Her sweet delicious scent. I gulped. It smelt so appelieing. But the longing to hold her was overpowerd by the longing to eat her. I ran again,in that direction. It had been 3 long excruciating years since ive smelt this delectible smell. I bounded through the forest. I could see the neighborhood she lived in. I ran faster. Her smell got stronger.

I spotted the house then. Her hideous truck sat out front. I smiled, she still had the old monster. I could smell her scent strongest coming from the window,wich i assumed was her room. I bounded the tree and was mere feet from the window. My eyes were fixed on a small figure on the bed.

Bella!

I was watching her. i couldnt beleive it was really her. She still looked the same. I looked at her closley,the only real difference was that she had lost alot of weight. Too much. She looked so thin and fragile. I listend in then...she was.......crying? My heart burst into a ball of pain. She was crying. Why was she crying? Oh how i longed to go comfort her. She didnt look happy at all.

I looked down....poor Bella. She looked so miserable. I heard it then...... My eyes flew up....

"Edward....." She whisperd. I thought she had spotted me for a sec. But she kept on crying. And in that second i knew i couldnt ignore her anymore.....

* * *

**AN:**

**So?**

**like it or not?**

**should i continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: i guess**

**you guys really liked the plot**

**for this stroy so ill continue:)**

**here....**

* * *

BellasPOV

I cried for what seemed like hours. I couldnt keep it all in...i wanted Edward so bad. I needed him...i had to have him back. I didnt care if he didnt love me anymore! I loved him! With a burming passion might i add. I loved him, even though he left me, if he came back i would forgive him no doubt. I thanked god that Allie wasnt here to see me in this kind of way. Edward would never come back though....he'd also never want me back. I had a child with another man. A man that Edward despised greatly when he was here. He wouldnt ever love me....i cried more big fat tears. I glanced at my clock.... Oh shit! I was late. Jessica would understand but that didnt excuse me from being late. Jessica knew i was having a bad time right now. She always offerd to babysit or help in any way she could.

I got undressed and put on a black simple dress. It was something exceptable for working where i worked. I put on my shoes and grabbed my purse. Id get fixed up at work in the bathroom. But i had to get going. I ran back out into the rain and started my truck. I began driving down the familiar path that led me to my work.

I parked doutside and dashed for the doors. it was pouring now. I walked in and Jessica met my gaze. She nodded....she understood how things were for me. I went into the back and grabbed my little black apron and tied it around my waist. I went into the bathroom then and fixed my hair. It was poofy and stuck out everywhere. I managed it into a pony tail. I barely put any make up on...but i looked awful and my eyes were bloodshot. I pulled out some cover up and patted in around my smooth face. I put a small amout of eyeliner on and some masscara. I had a little eyeshadow in my purse left so i applied it as well. It was a pretty sparkily electric blue. I applied very little and looked myself over. I looked presentable to say the least. I walked back out, and began working the register.....

* * *

EdwardsPOV

I watched Bella cry from the tree outside her room. She had mumbled my name which obviously ment she was crying over me. I couldnt handle it...i needed to speak with Alice. She'd know what to do. I lept from her tree and dashed back to were id left the car. Alice was waiting there with a armful of bags. I rolled my eyes...

"Edward you'll never believe who i ran into! Jessica Stanley!!! I went into that little boutique over there and she owns it. She designed all these clothes. Their so pretty..oh and she asked me if ive seen Bella? I dont know why but im guessing she still keeps intouch with her?" Alice gushed. Wait so the little store she owned was merley a few yards away? Bella worked there, i had heard it in Jessica's thoughts.

"Alice....Bella works there! I went to her house....a different one. She was crying...no! more like bawling. And then.....she......whisperd my name." I put my head into my hands. I didnt bother starting the car.

"Wait....she was crying? About you? What does she look like? Is she still pretty?" Alice asked. I growled..of course Bella was still pretty,she was beautiful actually.

"Yeah shes great.....shes very.......skinny though. Tinier than you." I said ashamed. I know i had caused this.

"Edward? She wasnt happy? Well i guess thats your cue to join her life again." She said. I shook my head.

"Its not that easy. I cant just knock on her door and intrude back into her life. How can i do this?" She shrugged. Neither of us had a clue of how i could make this work.

We sat in the car for a few hours. It was raining but then it began to snow very lightly. The roads started to ice over. I knew Bella was off work then. I could hear her heart beat, it was pumping very calmly. I could faintly see through my windows. Bella was getting into her truck. We were both parked in the same parking lot. What were the odds?

Alice ran off then. Saying she wanted to go visit the old house. I nodded and she left. I decided to follow Bella in her truck. I got out and started jogging. I kept pace with her truck but i was hidden by the forest.

She was going the opposite direction of her house, how odd. Did she have to be somewhere? I still followed her...she went 5 miles west when her truck came to a stop. I hid behind a tree of the forests edge. I watched her get out of her truck. She had stopped infront of a day care center. How strange? Was Bella a ....i swallowed hard.....Mother? I wasnt sure...she couldnt be. I waited about 5 mintues when she walked out with a little girl...they were holding hands. I gasped. The tiny girl had so much of Bella in her features. She looked about 2. I could read her mind. It was erratic.

_Gosh im so happy mommies here! Omg its snowing! Im hungry...i want food. Maybe momma will make mac an cheese. Mhhhhhh.....its cold."_

Her thoughts were so erratic i had a hard time keeping up. I smiled,she was like her mom in almost every way. Who was the father? Her mind hadnt said anything about a father. I watched as Bella lifted the small girl into her truck and into a car seat. She drove off. I stood there. My mind couldnt function. I froze. I stood there for about 5 minutes when my phone rang. I was heistant but answerd it.

"Hello?"

"Edward! OMG Edward. I had a vision! Bella's gonna get in a car crash...." I didnt let her finish...i was running.....

* * *

BellasPOV

I had just picked Aliie up from Day care. She was tired it seemed like. I smiled down at her, she sat in her car seat. Her head drooping off to the side. I laughed. She was so peaceful that it had me jelouse.

"Momma?" She asked then. I looked down at her...taking my eyes off of the road.

"Yes...Allie-baby?" I said. I still looked at her.

"Imm hungy." I laughed. I loved how she pronounced her words with "R's".

I felt the car jerk to the side then......i brought my eyes back to the road. I had hit a patch of ice. I was gonna collide with a tree in the forest. I hit the breaks. I heard Allie scream,i hit the break pedal hard. It didnt stop.

I hit the tree. I was deep inside the forest walls. We both flew foward and back. Whip-lash. Allie was crying. I was about to black out. There was no one else on the road that we were on. And my truck was off the road were no one would see. I had a uneasy feeling that someone else was present with me and Allie. I didnt get to see who it was....my door flew open and i felt coldness. Then i heard a velvety voice.....

"BELLA!!"

I blacked out....

* * *

**AN:**

**So?**

**Is the story going good so far?**

**shall i continue?**

**review and let me know?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**Hmmm i want more reviews**

**:/**

**pweeeasssseee?**

**D:**

**:)**

**here...**

* * *

EdwardsPOV

I was running. Alice had had a vision of Bella being in a car wreck. With that beautiful little girl. I saw the crash scene in Alice's mind. It was in the woods were no one would have seen it. She had smashed into a tree, a very big tree. I could tell it wasnt good. It took me about 20 seconds to get there...i was too late though, she had already crashed. There was no one on the roads to witness what had happen,Alice was on her way down here as well. I flew to Bella's side, i flung open her door. Her blood hit me full on in the face. It nudged the monster in me....but the overpowering want i had to save her was what i felt most. The little girl was still concious, she was saved by her car seat. Bella hadnt been wearing her seat belt. The little girl had tears filling her eyes. I had a urge to want to cradle her and protect her. She put a hand on Bellas arm.

"Momma?" She said. My face turned down in a painful way. She looked to me then. "Momma? Is shwee okayy?" She asked. her voice was so cute. I smiled at her voice. I nodded.

"Ill do what i can to save her." I spoke. her eyes widend when she heard my voice.

"Pweasee? Shwees awl i hafe left." She said. She had a good vocabulary for a two year old. I almost broke down in tearless sobs. Bella was all she had left? Alice was there then, she opend Allies side and she looked at me.

"Get her Edward! I told Carlisle to meet us at the old house. He'll take care of both of them." Alice said. Allie stared wide eyed at Alice.

Alice looked at her then.

"Go on Edward. Ill give you a head start. Ill be behind you with Allie." I scooped her up and ran back to our old house. Bella's body was limp....she was soo weightless. Like a feather..or maybe it was jsut cause verything i held, felt like a feather. I just kept running, running to save my one and only loves life.

* * *

AlicesPOV.

Edward ran off wwith Bella. Allie screamed.

"Why is hee takingg my momma?" She asked me. I looked at her.

"Its okay Allie, your momma is going to be safe." I spoke. She was so cute. I couldnt beleive Bella had had a daaughter.

"How you know my namee?" She asked me. What was i supposed to say? I couldnt tell her i was a vampire.

"Oh...uh......you know Allie...your very pretty. Im Alice by the way." She blushed. I knew she had immediatley forgotten her last question.

"May i?" i asked. I held out my hands for her. So i could carry her back to our house. She hesitated for a while.

"Your momma is going to worry about you." i told her.

"Momma says not to tawlk to stwanga's!" she said. Awww Bella taught her daughter well.

"Im not a stranger Allie. Me and your momma are friends." She hesitated again but then nodded. I scooped her up and ran back to our house. i went slow as to not frighten Allie.

* * *

EdwardsPOV

I made it to our old house. Carlisle was already there with a bed set up for Bella. I ran in and layed her down. Carlisles thoughts came in then...

_"Jeez Edward. She looks pretty bad. Shes so different. And she's so skinny. I wouldnt doubt she weighed less than Alice."_

"Edward.....can i have a moment to work on her?" Carlisle spoke aloud.

"What? NO! I dont want to leave her!" I spoke. i left her once...i didnt want to make that regret again.

_"Edward please? Shes pretty bad. Shes lost alot of blood. I dont know what might happen. She could die Edward."_ I interrupted him then.

"She cant Carlisle! She has a daughter. Change her if you have to please! Just dont let her die." I yelled. Bella couldnt die. Who would take Allie?

"Edward.....she has a child? How do you know?" He asked.

"I saw her. her names Allie. She looks just like Bella! She said that Bella was all she had left." I lowerd my head. "Please......dont let......her....die." I said again. he nodded. "Ill do what i can. Everyones coming down here too." I nodded. I heard Alice coming up the steps with Allie. I went downstairs.

Alice was sitting on the old floor with Allie. Alice was asking Allie questions. I heard Allies mind.

_"I dont know my favorite fashion designer? Why is Alice asking me so many questions? Wow......shes so pretty. Not as pretty as my momma though. Shes the prettiest in the world. Where is she." her thoughts were so erratic again._

I desended the staris and my worried gaze met Allies.

"_Hey theres that one boy. Wow....hes so cute. I bet momma would like him. Whats his name? I wish i had some juice right now!" I smiled at her thoughts._

I walked to there side. I sat down next to Alice and Allie. She met my gaze still in a erratic thought. I spoke to her sweetly....

"Hello?" She blushed. yep. She was definelty like her mother. She smiled up at me.

"Hi? Im Allie." She spoke sweelty. She had the cutest baby voice.

"Im Edward. Edward Cullen." Her eyes glazed over. She was thinking about how handsome i was. I chuckled a bit.

"I bet my momma wood luv yew." She said suddenly. I smiled for a split second. Then it fell. Her momma did love me. Before i left her. I bet she hated me now. Alice claimed her attention then,to keep away from that subject. I whisperd a thanks.

We sat on the floor talking and playing. Emmett came bursting through the door. He looked excited...

"OMG wheres my favorite human?" he shouted. He startled Allie. She climbed into Alice's lap and hid her face in her shoulder.

"Emmett shut up. We have company." I pointed to Alice. His eyes widend as he took in little Allie. I read in his mind that Rose, Esme, And Japser would be here later tonight.

"Whos the baby?" he asked quieter.

"Bellas daughter." His eyes widend.

"She had a baby? With who?" I shrugged. I still didnt know.

Emmett came to sit down beside Alice. Allie peaked her head out from Alice's shoulder.

"Hey there cutie?" he said. She blushed and stood up from Alice. Emmett sat criss crossed and spoke again, "Im Emmett! Whats your name?" He said in a

voice that made him seem a little less frightening.

"Allie." She spoke and Emmetts eyes widend further. _She talks well._ he thought. I nodded. _Wheres Bella?_ he asked. I shook my head, and used my finger to descreatley point upstairs. he nodded.

We sat on the floor. Emmett was really getting into the little games Allie wanted to play. I was really starting to fall inlove with her. She was the simplest child to ever of been born.

Carlisle;s thoughts came in then.

_Shes awake. I dont know if she'll last though Edward. She thinks she dead. Come explain. I need to make a few calls. I dont know if she'll live though. Call me if any changes occur._

Alice had a vision then of me talking to Bella. I looked at her. She nodded. She wanted me to go see her. _Ill watch Allie....go explain Edward!_"

I stood up and walked slowly upstairs. I knew this confrontation was going to be difficult....

* * *

**AN:**

**Hmmm idk if its good?**

**review**

**:/**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:Okay thanks for the reviews:)**

**im gonna continue this....**

**im not sure how far ill take this story....**

**im gonna keep going with the flow.**

**I might add the volturi in a chapter**

**later on?**

**who knows?**

**XD**

**here....**

* * *

BellasPOV

I was dead! I knew it, i was laying on a big bed in a white room. I knew i had died. Poor Allie, first she loses her dad....now her mom. I had a tear escape my eyes. I had to be strong...i couldnt sit here an cry. I was dead...and heaven is supposed to be a happy place. My mind wonderd to Edward....would he even care that i was dead? I didnt think so. He didnt love me anymore. I sat up.....my head spun. I heard a voice then.....

"Bella! Your up....good...how do you feel?" A man walked to my side. My eyes bulged. Carlisle? Why was Carlisle in heaven? Had he died?

"Car....Carl....Carlisle? What are you doing in heaven?" I stutterd. He looked at me increduosuly.

"Bella.....you hit your head pretty hard. You seem confused. Do you feel any pain?" Why was Carlsile in heaven though? He thought i was confused? I stretched my body, i only felt pain in my head.

"How did i die? OMG Allie's gonna be so upset." I whisperd. Carlsile sat down on my bed then.

"Bella? Your not dead! You were in a car crash. Allie's downstairs with the others?" I shook my head. Now i knew for a fact i was dead. "Bella beleive me......your Not dead." I glared at him.

"Prove it!" I demanded. He would have to prove it to me. He furrowed his brow.

"Bella........Edwards downstairs aswell....hes with Allie." My body froze. That didnt prove i was alive. I was either dead....hallucinating...or dreaming. Either one worked.

"Bella....Please beleive me. You ARE alive. I could bring Allie in to show you." Allie? Why was she here at the Cullens?

"I dont beleive you!" I spoke more determined. He shook his head and walked out of the room.

I sat there....how had i died? How did Allie die? We were surley dead if she was here with me...along with the Cullens. My head started to throb. I put my head in my hands.

"Ughhhh!" i grunted. Why did i have to die now? Well yeah there were many times i had wished i was dead. Many times that suicide haunted my conciousness. But i was always too much of a coward to do anything. I looked back up. My eyes froze on a figure in the doorway.

Edward!

I rolled my eyes.

"Great! Your dead too? How did you die?" I asked. How did the Cullens die? It startled me when Edward's lips pulled into a faint smile.

"Bella?..........Your.....not...dead. Your actually very much alive. I pulled you from your red truck. You hit a tree." He moved to the foot of my bed. I shook my head.

"Whats wrong with you and Carlisle? Im dead.....just admit it." I groweld. I didnt dare look at the angel infront of me.

"Bella? What can i do to prove to you your alive?" I thought about that. Was there anything anyone could do to make me think otherwise? I didnt think so.

"There isnt anything. I know im dead." I whisperd. I tear fell from my eyes.

"Bella your alive. Allies downstairs too. She's been asking about you." How did he know Allie?

"Your lieing." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"Why would i do that?" He asked.

"Because you hate me!" I growled again. I looked into his eyes. They were pain struck, like hed start crying if he could. He sat down on the bed.

"Bella....i......i could never.......hate you!" He whisperd. Aha yeah! He didnt love me! He left me.

"Then why'd you leave me?" More tears rolled silently down my cheeks. I looked into his eyes. They were golden. I memorized all his fetures in that one minute. My memory of him had been fading....it had not done him justice. He looked down.

"Bella...I left.......because....." I cut him off.

"You didnt want me anymore!" I whisperd. I saw him move his hand to touch me....but he pulled away.

"NEER SAY THAT!" He growled. I jumped at the tone in his voice. More tears fell from my eyes. "Bella....im Sorry. I left you to......keep you safe. I didnt want to endanger your life. I couldnt ever not want you."

"you said that you.....didnt want me in the woods." I spoke. I froze when his hand touched my face. He wiped away the tears.

"Im a good liar Bells. I have to be.....I had to do anything to get you to think i wasnt good for you. It hurt me the way you fell for it so easily. That you fell for the fact that i didnt want you. Ive always wanted you." He whisperd.

"Ive come to a conclusion.....Im dead!" he rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit. My heart flutterd the way his voice sounded like bells.

"Your hopless Bells." He rubbed my cheek. I shook my head.

"Would you beleive me when i said i still love you?" He asked. I shook my head. "Well i do Bella. So much! Everyday for the last 3 years was spent remebering you. I was a mess. THe family started to worry about me."

More tears fell. he wiped them away. I looked into his eyes. They looked warm with adoration. He bent his head into mine. I knew what he tried to do. I moved my head so he kissed my cheek instead of my lips. He pulled away. I shook my head.

"Dont....its just gonna make me feel worse for when you leave." i told him.

"So you beleive your awake?" He asked.

"Does it matter? Eaither way youll leave." He smiled.

"Bella...no way in hell will i leave you again. Ive learned from my mistake. You cant imagine the way i feel now....seeing you...and touching you. It all feels like a dream" He caressed my cheek again.

"I know what you mean. You wont leave me?" I asked him. Even if i was alive and not dreaming, how could Edward still want me? I had a child and everything!

"Never."

Then he bent his head to mine...i didnt move. I wanted to feel his sweet lips on my own. His lips touched mine..it felt like old times. I moved my lips in sychronization with his. He pulled away then. He kissed my jaw then he moved to my neck. I wrapped my fingers in his bronze hair. Oh how i had missed him...now..i had him! He pulled away completly then.

"Im sorry Bella. For everything i have put you through." I had more tears escaped. I nodded.

"I forgive you. Ive missed you so much." He kissed me again. This one was more tender.

"Can i see Allie then?" i asked. I wanted to see my baby. He nodded and kissed me once again before walking downstairs.

* * *

EdwardsPOV

I had kissed Bella. Her lips still tasted as sweet as they did 3 years ago. I desendid the stairs...Alice was smileing wide.

"She wants Allie. Edward im so proud of you!" Alice danced my way. She hugged me.

"Thank you Alice. I wouldnt be here if it wasnt for you." I hugged her back.

Allie was sitting on the floor playing with Emmett.

"Allie?" I asked. She looked up. She looked amazed that i talked to her again. I smiled and she blushed. "Your momma wants to see you!" She stood up immediatly. She came up to me.

"My mommas awake?" She asked. i nodded and scooped her up.

I walked up into Bellas room. Allies eyes lit up..along with Bellas. I handed Allie to her and sat back down.

"Hi Allie-baby." She kissed her forhead. She looked so natural. She made a great mother.

"Momma i miss yew!" She laughed. Bella nodded. She cradled Allie in her arms. She fell asleep soon after.

"She looks just like you Bells." I spoke quietly. She smiled.

"She has no traight of Mike." She added. Mike?

"Mike?" I asked. She looked sad for a second.

"Yeah....uh...Mike..Newton. her father. She has no traits of him. Edward...im sorry." She had a baby with Mike? Where was he? Why wasnt he helping out?

"Why?" I asked, I kept my eyes on Allie. I could honestly say i loved that little girl.

"When you left me.......he tried to help me as much as he could. I wish i hadnt of given in...but i will never regret having Allie." She said.

"Bella....im...sorry. No never regret Allie. Shes a absolute angel." She smiled down at Allie. "But wheres Mike then?" I asked. I saw Bella's face frown.

"He passed away. he was in Iraq. Allie doesnt rember him. I feel bad. She has no father....i feel like its my fault." Mike had died? Defending his country. Brave man. I had a memory of myself before i was a vampire. I had dreamed of going into the army. My dream was cut when i got sick. I put my hand on her cheek.

"Im sorry Bella!" She nodded and kissed my palm.....

"Thank you" I said.

She fell asleep soon after. i sat watching Bella and Allie sleep. My new two favorite beings on this planet. Id do everything to make it up to Bella....

* * *

**AN:Hmmm**

**Review. I dont knwo**

**if i really like this chapter?**

**Oh well..**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay sorry...**

**i was a little stuck after chap 4.**

**if you have any suggestions**

**please tell me, im kinda stuck still:)**

* * *

BellasPOV

I was dreaming happy dreams, i held Allie to my chest. It still felt strange to me, to have Edward back in my life after three years, and having him know about Allie was a little strange. To have him know that i stooped down to Mike Newton wasnt something i was proud of. I knew i had been asleep for a while now, i wanted to wake up and see his beautiful topaz eyes again. It had been too long since ive seen them, it felt as if that missing peice was now apart of me. I wanted to wake up, my dream was great an all...but reality was finally better.

My eyes flutterd open, i could feel Edwards presence...his cool skin was tracing the back of my neck. Little Allie was still asleep and sucking her thumb, i laughed and i knew he knew i was up then.

"Something funny?" Edward asked me. I shook my head.

"Allie....shes so cute when she sleeps." I whisperd, i heard a faint chuckle.

"She is quite adorable, prettiest girl ive seen in the world." I heard him murmer. I felt guilty then, i knew he liked Allie...even if he didnt like the man i produced her with.

"Im sorry..." I whiperd so low i wasnt sure he heard. I felt him push the hair away from my eyes.

"Dont be...I expected you to move on, thats what i wanted you to do from the moment i left." He pressed his lips to my shoulder.

"I never moved on though....." Edward was in every thought i had since that day in the forest.

"So it seems........You made a better effort than i did though." I rolled a bit so i could see his face.

"Explain please?" He rolled his eyes.

"You made a effort to move on, seem normal. You got up and left your house. I sat in my room three years straight, talked to no one and stared at ananamit objects. Wasnt such a great life." He sighed.

"Wasnt such a great desicion." I added. He put a hand on my cheek.

"I'll never forgive myself for driving you into the hands of that vile Mike Newton."

"But you came back...." I whisperd.

"Yeah, 3 years to late. I never wanted to leave....it seemed like a good idea at the time." I nodded.

"I understand." He trailed from temple to jaw line.

"Im sorry." I nodded again. I sat up then, i knew Allie was gonna be out for another few hours. Edward sat up with me.

"Are you hungry? Could i get you anything?"

"No, i just need to stretch." He grabbed my hands gently and pulled me up from the bed, Allie was still sound asleep.

"Wanna see the family?" My head perked up, the family?

"Family?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Alice, Emmett, Esme and Rose are here. Jasper might come later." His face fell a bit.

Jasper? I didnt know if Jasper had ever gotten over the incident. I nodded, id love to see them....

He grabbed my hand and we walked from the room and down the stairs. I first saw Alice, she stood at the end of the stairs, hoping up and down on the floor, a big smile plasterd on her face. Before i even reached the last step she had me around my waist.

"Oh Bella! Ive missed you so so so so much." I hugged her back. I hadnt realized till this moment that i had missed Alice far too much....my memory had not done her justice.

"Me too." I whisperd. She pulled back and grabbed my wrists and led me into the living room where everyone else sat.

I was startled when Emmett picked me up into a bear hug. He swung me around....

"Bella Bella! My fav lil human! Ive missed you oh so much." I gasped.

"Emmett.....cant....breath." I choked.

"Emmett let her go." I heard Rose murmur. She had a friendlier voice then i had imagined. He put me down.....I nearly cried when i saw Esme rise from the couch.

She came beside me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Bella, its so good to have you back. Weve all missed you so dearly." I nodded and squezzed her tighter.

Ive always thought of Esme as my second mom, i loved her so much and to have her back was the best feeling ever.

"Oh Esme...." I sighed. She pulled away and i was faced towards Rosalie....more gorgeous than ever. She didnt scowl for once.

Her face was real soft, she gave me a small smile and said....

"Uhh....its...nice to uhhh....see you again." I knew she was uncomfortable. I wanted for the first time to actually hug her, I wanted to know everyone was real and not just a mirage.

"Yeah....you too." I said back. She looked down and i felt Edwards arm around my waist.

"So weres the little giggler?" Emmett laughed. Edward spoke for me.

"Shes asleep...."

* * *

EdwardsPOV

Rose and Bella were actually talking...it was a strange thing to witness considering how Rose use to hate Bella with every fiber in her being. I could hear her thoughts though...

_".....I cant beleive she had a kid. From what Emmetts said she quite a cutie, id love to actually see her...hopefully she looks more like her than mike." _Of course she was all about the baby.

I wrapped my arm around her.

"So weres the giggler?" Emmett laughed. And Emmett couldnt get enough of little Allie.

"Shes asleep...." His face fell.

_"Awww......I wanna play with her."_ Emmett thought.

I sat Bella down on the couch and sat next to her. Esme was extatic to have Bella back, i felt guilty for the pain i made her feel. When we left Bella Esme had thought about how it felt as if she ahd lost another child. Thats a feeling i never wanted Esme to go through again.

"So.....Hows Allie?" Esme asked. Esme was quite fond of Allie aswell, even though she hasnt met her.

"Shes good, shes asleep right now." Bella stammerd.

"Yeah Alice said you got down an dirty with Newton!" Emmett laughed. Bellas face fell, I gave him a dirty glare and he shut up quickly. I rubbed her hand.

" Something like that." She whisperd.

Alice had blanked out then, i saw her vision as it happend. Nothing bad...Carlise was coming back from hunting and Jasper was about to walk up the steps. About 3 seconds later the door flew open.

Jasper stepped in and walked into the living room. Jasper had felt as if the reason i left Bella was because of him. It wasnt, i didnt blame Jasper one bit. He stood beside Alice by the window, he gave her a quick kiss and gently greated Bella.

"Bella." he nodded his head, like a good southern gentlemen. He still had some trouble with humans scents and i knew it was hard for him. I read his mind then as he came in contact with another scent.

_"Hmmm.....No way is that smell coming from Bella.-_His head tilted toward the stairs.-_ Smells like a young child? Why would there be a child here?"_ He didnt know about Allie yet. I gave him a warning smile and he nodded.

"Its Allie, Bellas......daughter." Rose spoke for me, she knew Jasper was confused.

"Daughter? Bella had a daughter?" She nodded. "Well......congrats." He spoke as if he was amazed.

I looked around the room, everyone was nearly present...it felt like old times. Except now we had a new addition....little Allie. I would never forgive myself for leaving her, even if she forgave me. Leaving her was the worst mistake of my life and id never leave her again. I held her tighter to my body. I would never lose her again....

* * *

**AN: I know its short..,**

**But hey, atleeast i updated;D**

**review, tell me some ideas i could do.**

**Thanks kids.**

**O_U**


	6. Chapter 6

BellasPOV

I went to bed at around midnight last night, i was so caught up in talking with Edwards family that it never dawned on me. Allie was passed out in Rosalies arms and Rose wasnt quite sure of what to do.

"Ummm....Bella? Would you like me to lay Allie down somewhere?" She asked like she wasnt sure of herself. I knew Rose's motherly instincts would come out, she wanted a baby more than anyone i knew. "Yeah...you can lay her down in Edwards room, ill be up in a little bit." She nodded and glided upstairs with her. Edward pulled me closer to his chest. I snuggled there, inhaling his scent. It had been ages since ive felt so sereane. Everyone soon became restless, Emmett wanted to go hunting, jasper went along and so did Alice. They had all agreed on moving back, so Rose and Esme were trying to renovate what they could of the old home. Carlisle was at the hospital, getting his job back. I knew they would take him back. Soon it was just me and Edward sitting on the couch, i was still in a state of shock that he was here...in my arms.

"Are you tired? I could take you to bed." He whisperd in my hair. I shook my head, i didnt want to sleep and miss a single minute of being back in his embrace.

"No, Im not tired." It didnt help that i yawned during my sentence, he chuckled once.

"Bella, i swear i wont leave. You can go to sleep." I nodded, but made no attempt to move. Something must have dawned on Edward cause his brows were furrowed. I used my finger to try to relax them.

"Whats wrong?" He met my gaze.

"Nothing....i was just wandering about Charlie, your room smelt like you hadnt been in there in a while." I nodded. I hadnt, Charlie and i had faught alot when he found out i was pregnant.

" Hes doing fine.....i guess. I havent talked to him in a while." My voice sounded sad, even i could tell. I missed my dad, so much. He brushed my hair back.

"Why not?" he questioned. I sighed.

"We didnt...get along well, after he found out i was....pregnant." I stutterd on the last word. "We always fought, i was about 5 months when i moved in with Mike, then he left for the war. He came back though for a few months when Allie was born. Charlie had said he would take me back if i gave up Allie. He didnt think i could handle her in the state i was in. I didnt though, and ill never regret not taking his offer. Allie has been the best thing to happen to me.....ever." His face turned down when i said the last word.

"What do you mean he didnt think you could raise a child....in the state you were in?" This was one question i had hoped i wouldnt have to bring up.

"After...you left, I was slipping into a deep depression. I had talked to Charlie once about it, he thought he would have to hospitalize me. I was.....catatonic. I remeber once, Charlie caught me looking at his gunbelt. He started locking it up at night...like he did when i was younger. Its not like i couldnt get into it if i wanted to. But he didnt want to take any chances with me i guess. But no, Charlie thought i was too unstable mentally and physically to care for a child. Even if Mike did help. At first i was, there were nights were i would just break down...Allie would be crying for endless hours and she wouldnt stop. But then Mike passed away...and...i knew, i couldnt not care for her. She had been the one thing to bring me out of my depression. Ive tried getting ahold of Charlie, so he can see her...how big shes getting. But i think hes invested in calller I.D." I sighed. I missed having my dad around. He pulled me tighter to his chest.

"So, were you staring at his gunbelt for a reason?" I should have known that would be the only thing he would be worried about.

"That was the past, i did.....contimplate suicide...once. I didnt even attempt, dont worry about it." He put a finger under my chin.

"Dont worry about it? Bella...you could be dead right now." He was mad, i could tell.

"Edward..please?" He sighed...defeated and hugged me tighter.

"Im sorry." I nodded and rested my head on his chest. I fell into my second night of peaceful sleep in three years.

* * *

EdwardsPOV

Bella was asleep, leaning against my chest. I layed there with her the whole night...and most of the morning. Allie had awoken around 7, i was the one to go up and get her from my old room. I could hear her thoughts, she was sitting on the bed..playing with a toy that Alice had bought her yesterday. I knocked on the door quietly and opend it. Her eyes widend, she saw me standing there then she relaxed a bit.

"Good morning Allie." I spoke quietly. She smiled up from her toy.

"Moning Edwad" I smiled at the way she spoke, her "R's" were difficult to pronounce. I sat down on the edge of her bed.

"What are you up to?" I asked politley.

"Noffin, just playin wiff my toy." She preonounced her words so cutley, i had to laugh a bit. I heard her stomach growl then.

"I bet your hungry?" She nodded. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes pweasee." She stood up on the bed and reached up to me. Her tiny hands grasped the empty air.

I was confused for a second, but then i read her mind and picked her up. Allie was getting attached to me, in her head she was saying how much she thought i was handsome..and how much she liked me. I brought her downstairs, Esme and Alice were already makeing food for her and Bella. I sat Allie down on the counter.

"Morning Allie, would you like some blueberry pancakes?" Esme cooed. She nodded her head.

"Fank yew....." She seamed puzzled for a moment, she had forgotten Esme's name. I leaned in and whisperd it in her ear. "Oh...fank yew Essmee." She smiled and put her pancakes on a plate.

"Your welcome dear." Allie dug in, she was preoccupied with her food that she didnt talk.

I watched her, she had so many of Bellas details. Her hair, her eyes....everything. She was absolutley beautiful. I got a slight pang of jelousy, Mike could give Bella anything she wanted.....even children, whereas i couldnt. Allie had the smallest hint of Mike in her features, very small...barley noticeable. Even to a vampire. She had his dimples when she smiled. She looked up from her food, she noticed me staring at her.

"What awe yew stawing at?" I pressed my lips together, what was i supposed to tell her, she had her fathers dimples? Did she even remeber Mike? She never thought of him. Alice spoke for me.

"Oh...who wouldnt stare at you Allie, your so pretty." She ruffled Allies hair. She blushed, just like her mother. Allie finished what she could of the food Esme had made...

"Allie, would you like to go have a makeover?" Alice asked excitedly. And of course Allie thought that would be the coolest thing ever. So she agreed. She had no idea what she was in for. Alice picked her up and ran her upstairs. I sat at the counter, lost in my own thoughts. Esme interupted my reverie.

"Shes a beautiful kid. Just like Bella." I nodded.

"Real smart too, if only you knew the things she thought about. Its like im looking through a whole knew perspective on life. Its exhilerating." I exhaled in a big gush of air.

"Well, im glad shes likeing us." She was washing the dishes now.

I heard the couch shift in the livng room, i knew Bella was up then. She walked into the kitchen.

"Morning guys." She reached me and i pulled the chair out for her next to me.

"Morning." I smiled and kissed her forhead.

"Morning Bella, would you like a stack of pancakes?" Bella sighed....

"Hmmm....maybe just one, im not all that hungry." Esme nodded and handed her a pancake. She drizzled some syrup on it and took a bite. "Wheres Allie?" She asked warrily.

"Alice has her upstairs." I whipserd. She nodded.

"Ginne-pig Allie?" She questioned.

"Ha, something like that." I laughed. I grabbed her hand under the table and gave it the gentlest of squeezes. She blushed and smiled.

She only ate a few more bites before claiming to be full. Alice walked downstairs with Allie then, Allie was in a pretty red dress, it was poofy and had a big bow on it. Way to dressy for walking around the house. Her hair was laying in curls to her shoulders. She was....very beautiful. Bella hoped of her chair, and went over to Allie. She neiled down and tugged on her little bow.

"You look so pretty, i wish i had a camera."

"Already taken care of. I took pictures already." Alice said this, she was proud of herself.

"Oh, thanks."

"Momma, untie Alice likes ta do makeovas." Allie chimed. Bella laughed.

"Yeah? I had no clue." Alice stuck her toung out at Bella. I wanted to throw a spoon at her.

"Speaking of makeovers, its your turn Bells." Alice laughed. Bella whined. "Oh hush up Bells, its not gonna kill you." Bella rolled her eyes and went upstairs with Alice.

Allie came over to the counter, i laughed at how tall she was compared to the stool. Not even close.

"What would you like to do Allie?" Esme asked her.

Her thought were erratic, trying to find out what she wanted to do.

"I wanna colour." She stated. I heard Alice yell from upstairs.

"I bought her a whole new set of crayons and books, their in the cuboard." I nodded and grabbed them from the cuboard in her head.

I sat down on the floor with Allie, she chose the "Strawberry shortcake" coloring book. She grabbed a crayon and began coloring. She looked up at me...

"Doo et...." She handed me a coloring book. I laughed.

"You want me to color?" She nodded. "I dont think i can color as good as you." She blushed.

"Pweasee....Fo me?" I nodded. Id do anything for her.

I flipped through the "Dora the explorer" coloring book. i settled for a picture of the monkey. I grabbed a crayon and began to color with her. It was very relaxing, we had layed there for about 2 hours...just coloring. It was about lunchtime. And we both had colored about 30 pictures all together.

"Im hungy." She said all of a sudden. I looked up from my coloring book.

"What would you like?"

"Ice cweam." She shouted excitedly.

"Are you allowed to have ice cream Allie?" I asked, i raised my eyebrows. I didnt know if Bella allowed high sugar intakes or not. She shifted her eyes around.

"Well....we dont have ta tell momma." I laughed. I was okay with it. I scooped her up and sat her on the counter.

I looked through the freezer.

"What kind of ice cream would you like Allie?" She furrowed her brow for a sec.

"Vanilla, pwease?" She liked the classics. I nodded and pulled it from the freezer.

I grabbed a bowl and a spoon. I put 2 scoops into the bowl and added a drizzle if chocolate syrup.

"Here you go." I set it down beside her.

"Fank yew." She put a spoonful in her mouth. She got chocolate on her face. I took a paper towel and whiped it off.

"Do you always get so messy?" I joked.

"Yep." She took another bite. "Whats yer favowit ice cweam?" She asked me. I lied and said...

"Vanilla." She smiled and put a big glop of it on her spoon and raised it to my mouth.

"Take a bite." She commanded. Was she serious? I smiled and manfuly poped her spoon into my mouth. It honestly tasted like dirt. But i did it for Allie.

She giggled and took the spoon out of my mouth. She finished her last bite. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You done miss. Piggy?" She blushed.

"Yepp" I grabbed her bowl and walked to the sink. What she said next surprised me....made me practically freeze.

"Fank yew daddy." My eyes bulged from my head. I wasnt her daddy? I could never be lucky enough to be her daddy. But i smiled. I liked the thought, i looked up and saw Bella in the doorway....Looking too beautiful. She was smileing aswell.....

* * *

**AN: Please review**

**:)**

**i worked hard on this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay review....**

* * *

BellasPOV

Alice had dragged me upstairs, it had been 2 torturous hours since id last seen Edward. I was getting nervous, like maybe when i walked downstairs he wouldnt be there. No Bella! I shook that thought from my head, Edward wasnt gonna leave me...No way would he leave me now. Alice was finishing my hair now, she curled it so it hung past my shoulders in a silky bouncy wave of curls. I didnt dare look in the mirror, if i did i knew id just be more embarassed. Alice gave me a pair of snug blue jeans, atleast it wasnt a dress, and a silky black low cut shirt...

"Alice......I cant wear this!" I cried. I didnt have the boobs to make it look good.

"Oh Bella shut it will ya? You look beautiful!" She went back to finding me shoes. She settled for flats since we both knew i would die in heels of any sort. I put then on...

"Fine can i go downstairs now?" I growled.

"Bella...theres no rush. Allie and Edward arent going anywhere." I rolled my eyes and walked out her door.

I walked downstairs and into the living room, no on was there. I went into the kitchen and sure enough, Allie was sitting on the counter with a empty bowl of ice cream at her side. Edward took the bowl.

"You done ?" She nodded and he put the bowl in the sink.

"Fank yew daddy." Allie said. I froze.

Allie thought Edward was her daddy? For one second i was against it, because that was disrespecting Mike. But that drifted from my head...I liked the idea of Edward being a daddy. Especially to my little Allie. Edward smiled and looked up, our eyes met and smiled even widder.

"Oh....hi Bella." He spoke like he was somewhat smug. Allie whirled around, nearly falling down..

"Mamma!" She giggled. I smiled but kept staring at Edward. He put Allie on the ground and she ran to me, she tripped though...she got her balance problems from me. She got back up and walked fast to my side.

"Mamma...I miss'd yew. Me n' Edwad had ice cweam!" She squeeled. I was still looking at Edward.. I scooped her up.

"You did, how did Edward like it?" I questioned her. SHe laughed.

"He wuved et!" I walked to the counter. Edward shrugged.

"You actually ate it?" I asked him.

"Yeah, It wasnt alot." I smiled and sat Allie back down on the counter. I still didnt know what to say about the current situation of "Edward" and "Father". He came to my side, i turned my head so i could place a kiss on his soft pink lips. Allie moaned.....

"Ewww...." I smiled and pressed my lips to his once more. Edward gently tickled her, i couldnt imagine how gentle he had to be with her. "Stop et!" SHe squeeled.

He stopped and Allie sighed a releif.

It was slowly creeping towards night time now and Allie grew hungry again, this kid ate like a cow. Everyone was here at nightfall, we all sat in the livingroom. Allie was sitting with Emmett and Rose on the floor, and Alice and Jasper were seated on the love couch. Esme and Carlisle were seated at the nearby desk, discussing some blueprints for the home. I sat on Edwards lap, against his chest on the longer couch. He was playing with my hair, i layed silently...watching Allie play with her toys. I smiled....It had been years since i had ever felt so peaceful. A few hours later..Allie started falling asleep on the floor.

I sat up...

"Ill take her to bed." I whisperd. I scooped her up...

"Oh Bella, we have a room set up for Allie now, its in Alice's old room." I nodded and walked upstairs. Edward was right bedind me. I got to Alices door and opend it.

It was pink....i could tell ya that much...It was big and pink....Everything, even her bed. I laughed. It was beautiful, it had a princess theme. Edward chuckled and put his hand on my lower back and lead me toward her bed. He pulled back the sheets and i layed her down. I pulled the blanket over her and kissed her forhead. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. I yawned, he laughed....

"Come on, ill take you to bed." I nodded and walked with him to his room. He had a giant gold bed that matched his carpet. It was pretty... I laughed and plopped down on it.

"Its comfy..." He chuckled and threw a pair of pajamas at me...

"Ill step out so you can get dressed." I didnt see the use in this, Edward could look at me if he wanted. I nodded and put on my pajama pants with my dark blue v-neck, t-shirt.

"Okay..." He stepped back in and came to my side, he pressed his lips to mine, i stepped on my tippy toes to make it last longer. I pressed myself to him, and for once he didnt push me away..I tangled my hands into his untidy bronze hair. He crushed his lips to mine...But like all the times like this, he pulled away.

"Your gonna kill me Bella!" He panted. I laughed...

"Your indestructable, remeber? Now tell me something.....do feel anything....when we kiss like that?" I asked sheepishly. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips to mine once..

"Iam a man Bella, so yes i do." I blushed and hid my head against his shoulder. He picked me up and placed me on the bed, under the sheets.

He climbed into bed with me...

"Edward.....about what Allie said.."

"Its okay Bella." He assured me.

"No..i mean, i like the idea an all.....i just think its dissrespecting Mike and his family. His family doenst even want to see her anyway but still. I dont know.."

"Bella...I could never fill her fathers shoes. I like the idea too....." He sighed. I knew Edward would be a better father than anyone alive.

"Thats the thing....I think you could fill Mikes shoes. If you wanted too, cause i mean....she doenst remeber him. And she doesnt deserve to grow up without a father." I didnt know how to put it...i wanted Edward in every way possible..still. And Allie already thought of him as a daddy.

"Bella....Allie deserves a much more stable father than me. Have you seen me, im a freaking vampire!" he joked. I laughed. "You really want me as Allies father?" He questioned.

I nodded....

"Anything else?" Was there anything else i wanted? He was here, I thought back to the old memories of when we were together...one popped into my head..One i had wanted since i first found out what he was.

"I still want to be like you." I whisperd. I felt his arms freeze around my body, I knew this was one thing he didnt want to happen....still.

"Bella.....I...If you change....you'll lose everything. Allie." He stutterd.

"We can change her too." I said without thinking. He froze again.

"Bella are you insane! Shes a child!" He screeched.

"When shes older...we'll give her the option." I told him. Allie could be turned when shes older.

"And if she doesnt want to be changed?" He asked increduously. I hadnt thought about that...What if Allie didnt want this? I took a steady breath.

"I didnt..." He cut me off.

"Yeah Bella....you didnt think! I refuse to change you! One, youll lose Allie and two, Allie might not want to have her life damned." a tear escaped my eyes. He lightend up....

"Bella.....Im..sorry. But its the truth." I nodded.

"But what about when i get older...and Allie gets older. Im already 21 Edward! Are you just gonna let me grow old and die? ANd Allie?" I cried out.

"Thats how its supposed to be, and when you.....die....Ill be close behind you." He choked.

"Edward no! I will not let you do that! Think of Allie...She already thinks of you as a father!" He hung his head.

"Bella...im not damning anyones soul. Im sorry."

"Edward...you left me for 3 years! And your still obssessed with this? Im not living without you!" It was a low blow...i knew that.

"Ill never forgive myself for that...No matter how long were apart for, its not gonna change my mind. Ill stay with you till your on your death bed."

"So your just gonna sit here, beautiful and 17 forever while i die? Your gonna watch me die on my death bed? Thats sick Edward!" It was....

"Ill kill myself before your even a breath away from death. We'll be together afterwards...or whatever it is we do." This was sick, plan sick!

"Edward NO! Please........." I was beyond the point of bawling. Edward wipped my tears away.

"Bella....Im sorry."

"Ill do anything! ANYTHING!" His face changed.

"Anything?" He rose his eyebrow.

"Any-thing." I challlenged. He thought long and hard for a moment.

"Marry me, then ill consider it." I froze now!

"What....."

"Marry me...."

"What...No...Cause if i marry you, you could akways change your mind and not change me...then im stuck getting older." I screeched.

"And you can always get a divorce." he joked.

"You know i wouldnt do that!" He used the only thing i would never do so young against me.

"I like this idea, this is the deal!" What?

"Edward.....Please...You could always change your mind.!"

"And so could you." He breathed. I sighed...i knew i couldnt beat him.

I fell asleep in his arms...he proposed to me and i wasnt up to it. I knew he would change his mind and wouldnt change me if i did happen to marry him. I didnt sleep alot that night. I was beyond furious....

* * *

**AN:**

**SO.....**

**You guys like?**

**review please:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:Thanks for the reviews:)**

**here....**

* * *

EdwardsPOV

I layed with Bella all night, i knew she wasnt getting much sleep because of our scwabble last night. She wanted me to change her. I couldnt find the courage to tell her yes so i asked her to marry me first. Didnt she know what she was leaving behind when she got turned into a vampire? She would lose Allie for one, cause she'd be a newborn and wouldnt be able to handle her smell. But Bella thinks she can just turn Allie when she comes of age...WAS SHE INSANE? I wasnt gonna damn Bella to this life let alone Allie, I refused to...I could never risk her life like that! It was in the early morning when Bella finally settled into sleep, it didnt help that she had work today either. I let her sleep till i needed to wake her up. I held her to my chest, breathing in her scent. It had felt like years since i actually smelt a scent as mouthwatering as hers. Maybe because it had been years since i had. Her hair fell into her face, i gently lifted it up and wound it back into place behind her neck. About 2 hours later i heard Alice's mind....

_"Edward....wake her up, she has to get ready for work!"_ Alice was downstairs with everyone else. I sighed....

"Bella?" I whisperd into her neck, i gave it a gentle kiss. "Bella...hun you gotta wake up." I whisperd. She moaned and rolled over so she was facing me. One of her eyes popped open. "Morning." I said sweetly.

"Hmmm.....what time is it?" She moaned. I looked up at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Just about 7am. You have work today." She sighed and sat up.

"Okay....im up." She yawned.

"Im sorry...You didnt get much sleep last night. Its my fault." This offended her.

"No....Edward...Im sorry. About last night, i wasnt thinking straight." I placed my finger under her chin.

"No, you were'nt." I laughed. I placed a simple kiss on her sweet pink lips. She pouted when i pulled away, but i pretended not to see it.

"I suppose Alice is gonna go haywire getting me ready right?" I nodded. Alice wanted to help Bella get ready for work, since she worked at that fancy clothing store owned by Jessica.

As if right on cue Alice enterd and grabbed Bellas wrist.

"Get up Bells, i have much to do!" I sighed as she pulled Bella into the bathroom.

I got up and walked down the hall towards Allies new room. I opend the door, she was still asleep. She was cradled in the middle of the bed, she had her hands folded under her cheek....she looked so peaceful. I went to her side and sat down. Her dreams were so erratic, it was mostly all nonscence. I smiled and moved the hair out of her eyes. She looked so much like Bella when she slept. It startled me when my face appeared in her dreams, she was dreaming of me and Bella....as her mommy and daddy. I sighed....as much as Bella said i could fill Mikes shoes i knew i couldnt. He was her birth father and i could never replace him. I stood up, she wouldnt wake up for a while. I looked at her once more before i closed her door.

I headed downstairs, Emmett and Jasper were playing Xbox 360...and Emmett was losing from the sound of it.

"....No way dude...REMATCH!" He was yelling. He noticed me walk downstairs and i put a finger to my lips, Allie was still asleep.

"Emmett, ive won 8 times in a row already. Just admit that your stupid and cant win anything." Jasper gloated. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the arm chair.

"Hey Edward...."

"No Emmett! Im not playing you." I said before he asked his question. His face turned down in dissapoitnment.

_"Jesus Edward....No need to be a prude."_ He thought. I smiled.

"Wheres Allie?" Rose asked. She had become very attached to her, Rose had wanted kids since beofre she was turned. Rosalie was also being friendly to Bella wich made me happy.

"Shes asleep." I spoke quietly

"Not for long!" Alice chimed. She bounded down the stairs. "She'll be wakeing up in 4 minutes." She announced proudly, Rose's face lit up. Bella came walking down the stairs, my jaw nearly fell.

I heard the thoughts around me as Bella desended the stairs.

_"Whoa....since when did Bella become hot?"_ Emmett asked. I threw the nearby remote at his face, he caught it before it hit.

"Shut it." I turned my gaze back to Bella. I met her lucious brown eyes and smiled. Her whole face turned a sweet shade of red. It matched her complection well.

She was about to reach the final step when she lost her footing. I ran and caught her before she hurt herself. She mumble a thank you, obviously embarassed. I smiled down at her...

"You look beautiful." She looked down and blushed. I cringed when i heard Emmetts voice.

"Bella's a major hottie!" She hid her face in my chest...

"Rose?" She did the honor of hitting him on the head.

* * *

BellasPOV

Emmett had just embarassed me with his last comment. I hid my face in Edwards chest. I didnt know why they thought i looked hot? Alice had put me in a black strapless dress, nothing special...it was very plain. Then my hair was pulled into a pony tail at my neck, she had curled the ends. Then she had a few stranded peices left out here and there. My makeup wasnt very noticable, just some eyeliner and masscara with some eye shadow...I looked the same if not more ordinary.

"Allies up now, you can say a quick goodbye...then you gotta go." Alice chimed from the couch. I nodded.

"Ill go get her." Edward offerd. He ran upstairs and nearly 30 seconds later was back downstairs with a half awake Allie. She was curled to his chest, she still had her pajamas on. I smiled at her...

"Allie..I gotta go to work." She frowned, she hated when i had to leave.

"Can i stay wiff Edwad?" She asked. I looked up at him, he smiled and nodded.

"I suppose so...Be a good girl for Edward,k?" Her eyes lit up and she nodded.

"Fank yew mommy...I wuv yew." I smiled and gave her a hug.

"I love you too." I looked up at Edward and he had a serene look on his face. "As for you....I love you aswell." He smiled and bent down to kiss my lips. I smiled at him when i pulled away. i wasnt mad at him for last night anymore. "By guys." I waved an then grabbed my purse and walked out the door. It had been a few days since i have been at work. Edward was letting me use his Volvo since i had crashed my truck. I started it and drove down the familiar roade to my work. I parked and stepped out into the light drizzle.

Jessica was surprised when i walked through the door to her store.

"Bella? Omg i thought you exploded?" She said sarcastically.

"Hey Jess..." She gawked at me for a second.

"Wow...You look nice." I blushed.

"Thanks." I went to the back to grab my apron, i tied it around my waist and pinned my name tag on my dress. I went back out...

"Oh I saw Alice the other day...Alice Cullen." I nodded.

"I know..I saw her too." I smiled.

"Really...how is she?"

"Shes fine...everyones fine." I added. She smiled.

"Everyone?"

"Yeah...her family moved back here, im sorta staying with them." Her eyes widend.

"Really? Hows Edward? And his family? And Allie?" God did she ever shut up? I laughed.

"Hes good...His families good too, their all there. Allie really likes them."

"So are you two...you know, back together?" She was never gonna shut up.

"Yeah...i guess." I murmerd.

"Does he know about Mike?" I nodded.

"He knows everything." I blushed.

"We'll you should bring them around, id love to see them again." She said excitedly.

"Sure sure." She finally left me alone, i could finally do my work in peace....

EdwardsPOV

Bella had left for work and my family was at our home with Allie, Bella didnt need day care anymore. I walked with Allie into the living room, she sat down on the floor with Emmett and Rose again. Rose was brushing her hair while Emmett played with Allies toys. I needed to hunt...I hadnt hunted for a while, Emmett said hed watch Allie but i didnt know if i trusted him. I took my chances, Rose was there and i knew she wouldnt let anything happen to her. I said a quick by to Allie and left the house..

I sprinted through the forest, letting nearby scents fill my lungs, i came across a mouth watering scent and followed it. I was a good 40 miles from home when i pounced on a mountain lion. There had been a mountain lion problem around our city for awhile, i was taking care of it. I drank from the carcus, letting the blood run down my throat. When i had drinken it dry i dropped the carcus and walked to the top of the nearby cliff, the sky was dark and gray...rainy. It was perfect out today. My gut was extended out, filled with the blood i had just consumed. I felt pregnant in a way. i chuckled to myself. I thought about Bellas request. She wanted me to change her...i wasnt completley okay with it. I didnt want to damn her soul. But i had already wasted 3 years away from her, was i really gonna waist time now when she could live forever with me? I wasnt sure, but i didnt want Bella to have to forget Allie, sure in a few years when Bella was under control, she could maybe take Allie back...But thats not fare to her, to have her mommy and daddy taken from her. I didnt want that for Allie. I ran my fingers through my touseld hair. I didnt know what my other options were. I wanted Bella....Forever. But i didnt want this life for her, i didnt want her to feel the guilt that all of us felt everyday. It wasnt fare to her. And what about Charlie? Did Bella really want to leave him behind? I knew Charlie didnt really appreciate Bella for what had happend, but maybe if she were to call him..he'd come see Allie. No way could he see Allie and not want to be apart of her life. Or better, if Alice called him. He could never refuse Alice, he liked her too much. My phone vibrated, it read Alice was calling.

"Hey...Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah...I was gonna call Charlie for Bella, i already saw him accepting my invite. He wants to see me in particular, but hell see Bella and Allie too. I can already see he'll like her." She said, i could tell she was proud of herself.

"Okay. Do it." The line went dead, Bella would be in for a surprise when she got home from work....

* * *

**AN:**

**Review and ill have the newer chapter**

**up:)**

**thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for the reviews:)**

**I want atleast 6 reviews for the next chapter!**

**Thanks...**

* * *

BellasPOV

Jessica didnt bother me the rest of the day, i had a few costumers that annoyed me. But the clock soon hit 4 and i was able to leave. I was happy, for one...I couldnt wait to see Allie, and second, of course Edward was there. I hurried to the back and threw my apron off, i grabbed my belongings and rushed to the front. I gave a small wave to Jess and ran out to my truck. The loud noise it made when i started it startled me. I laughed at myself. I threw it in reverse and backed out. I was so anxious to see them both that i wasnt abiding by the traffic laws. I found the hidden turn off and headed for home.

CharliesPOV

I had gotten off work, i was dead beat...and starving. It seemed like i hadnt eaten real food in 2 years! I was amess. I went to the fridge and settled for a bowl of cereal, it would hold me over till later. I settled into my chair and turned the t.v. on, there was a few good games on. I was all settled in when the phone rang, i heaved myself off the couch. Who would be calling me? I answerd it..

"Hello?" I breathed.

"Charlie? Hey...Its Alice, Alice Cullen! How are you!" A excited voice piped into the phone. Alice? No way!

"Alice Cullen? Is this really you? Im good dear, how are you!" I was happy, ive always been fond of Alice.

"Im good Charlie, real good!"

"Well thats good. So how are things?" Why would Alice be calling me? Her voice perked up.

"Everythings great Charlie, i have some really good news. We moved back into our old house!"

"Oh...thats wonderful, but uh...Bella's not here." I wonderd if she noticed the sadness in my voice. I missed Bells so much.

"Oh i know! Um actually....Bellas kinda staying with us! I was wondering if you'd like to come visit us?" Bella was staying with them? How odd. Didnt she have a apartment?

"Oh Alice, i dont know!" I sighed.

"Nonscence Charlie, we'd all love to see you!" She pleaded. How could i say no to Alice? I couldnt.

"....Uh...Fine! When?" I asked. I could almost hear her smile through the phone.

"How about 3? Is that good?" I looked at the clock, it was 2:30.

"Yeah.....i guess." I couldnt refuse Alice, plus it had been so long since id seen her. And i couldnt deny i was hoping Bells would be there.

"Okay Charlie....We'll see ya soon!"

She hung up, i guess i had plans! I went upstairs and changed out of my police uniform. I took my boots off and traded them for a pair of sneakers. By this time it was 2:55. I sighed and grabbed my car keys. I got in my cruiser and headed down to the Cullens. A sudden thought came to my head, What if Edward was there? I would surley kill him, for what he had done to my Bella. I sighed...Charlie you gotta be on your best behavor. I found there turn off a little easier, and went down the winding road. It amazed me when i pulled into their lawn. There house was so big....and nice. I didnt see Bellas truck so i parked wherever. I stopped the car and sat in my cab....i was honestly excited to see Alice...maybe Esme, or Carlisle..certainly not Edward though. I stepped out of my car and headed to their front door. I didnt even have to knock, Alice had the door open and ready to greet me.

"Charlie!" She chimed and put her arms around me. I shudderd a bit, she was freezing cold, even through my layers.

"Alice...Its so nice to see you again. Its been too long." I laughed.

"It sure has!" She chimed. "Come in Charlie!" She pulled me into the giant house. I was then met by Carlisle.

"Its nice to see you Charlie." He shook my hand. "Ah, Carlisle."

I followed them into what i assumed was there living room. I was met by all the faces except the one i had yearned to see for the last two years. Esme greeted me. Along with the other kids, Edward sat on the couch arm...

"Chief Swan." He nodded his head at me. I gave the best smile i could mange back to him.

"Well....You guys have a great place." I offerd.

"Why thank you Charlie....May i get you something?" Esme asked. She was always a polite lady.

"Maybe some water." I asked. She smiled and went into the kitchen.

"Come in....have a seat." Carlisle lead me to the couch...I sat down. I was a little awkward..

I looked around to the other door when i heard someone new enter. It was the beautiful blonde one, i think her name was Rosalie...I wasnt sure, but i wasnt staring at her...I was staring at the precious item in her arms. She held a beutiful child woth the prettiest curled brown hair, she was in a pretty pink dress. My eyes stared wide at her....

"Oh...Charlies here." The blonde girl said. Edward spoke then.

"Charlie...This is Allie...Your grandaughter." My grandaughter? I stared at her, she didnt acknowledge me, she reached from Rosalies arms for Edward. I felt a slight pang of jealousy. He knew her better than i did. She was the prettiest baby i had ever seen, even Bella. I stared wide eyed, i couldnt look away.

"Shes so...pretty." I mumbled.

"Yep!" I heard a booming voice beside me, i jumped. I turned to see the bigger Cullen brother, Emmett i think. I looked back at Allie, the way she clung to Edward made me want to beleive he was her father instead of Mike Newton. poor boy.

"Would you care to hold her?" Edward asked me. I looked up at him. Was he serious? "Im serious." He said again. I just nodded.

He brought her over to me and sat on the floor by my feet.

"Allie....This is your grandpa." He spoke into her ear. She looked up at me. Her beautiful brown eyes reminded me more of Bella.

"Gampa?" She asked him. He nodded and pointed at me, her eyes lit up. He set her on my lap.

"Hi Allie." This was the first time i had ever seen her. I instantly regreted ever giving Bella the options i had given her.

"Hello." She spoke clearly. I smiled, she was too cute.

I held her for a while, and spoke to her. She told me about herself and what she liked to do. She told me she eloved coloring with Edward, she liked to sing and dance....and she loved to be with her mommy. Just then i heard the familiar sound of her truck, a sound i hadnt heard in years.

"So the old monsters still running, eh?" I mutterd to myself. It startled me when Emmett laughed, had he heard me? I heard the front door open and i stood up with Allie on my hip.

"Hey Edward?" Bella called out.

"In here." he called back. She turned the last corner and we both froze. Her eyes popped open wide.

"Dad?" She asked......she sounded surprised.

"Uh...yeah, hey Bells?" I asaid awkwardly. Allie wiggled in my arms.

"Momma!" She squeeled. She kept wiggleing, so i set her down and she ran to Bella. Edward went to Bellas side aswell, he gave her a small kiss. What? They were dating again? After what he did?

Bella looked back at me.

"Whats he doing here?" I heard her whisper to Edward.

"We invited him over." He spoke. She looked back at me. I decided i should speak....

"Bells....Im sorry. ive missed you so much." I was on the verge of almost crying. Be strong Charlie! I told myself. I was surprised when she came to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Ive missed you too dad!" I could tell she was beginning to cry. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She burried her head in my chest. I looked towards Edward, he was holding Allie. He smiled at me.

I pulled away, i put my hands on either side of her face.

"I love you Bells." She smiled and nodded.

"Me too." i brought her into another hug.

It felt all to good to have my daughter back!

EdwardsPOV

I stood there, holding Allie..while Bella and Charlie made up. Every thought in his mind surrounded the fact that he was sorry. I felt pitty for him, that he hadnt gotten to know Allie as well as we did. She cuddled to my chest. Finally Charlie had let her go, they spent a hour or so catching up with eachother.

I didnt really pay attention, i sat on the chair with Allie on my lap. I was helping her with her A B C's. I had to admit, she was doing tremendous. She was very smart for only being 2 years old. Nightfall soon came and Charlie explained he had to go, he had work in the early hours. Bella nodded and walked him to his car. None of us followed, we gave them their privacy. Allie looked up at me...

"Dadda im hungy!" She smiled. i stood up and picked her up. I brought her into the kitchen and set her on the counter.

"What would Allie like?" I asked politley.

"penutt butta an jelly sanwich." She explained. I nodded and went to work making it for her. I set it on the plate and gave it to her. Bella walked in then, she had a smiled on her face. She came over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Thank you....Sooo much." She whisperd into my chest. I put a hand on her back and the other i used to press her head to my chest.

"Your welcome." She pulled away and stood on her tip toes to kiss me. I smiled and gently pressed my lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning me down to her lips. I didnt want to pull away, i would have loved to stay like this with her foever. But my lust for her was beecoming too much and i pulled away. She pouted and i pressed my lips to hers once more. We both looked at Allie.

"Daddy...im full." Allie laughed. I looked at Bella.

"yeah daddy....Shes full." She joked. I rolled my eyes.

Bella had told me it was okay for Allie to call me daddy, even if i wasnt. I didnt agree with her, i thought it disrespected Mike. He was afterall Allies real father..dead or not. I did feel a slight spark whenever i heard her call me it though. I loved Allie just as much as i loved Bella. A few hours later i layed with Bella upstairs....

"Bella... your undersetimating myself control." i told her. She was currently tangled up with the sheets and my body.

"Yeah...but doing so is pretty fun. Dont ya think?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Bells..you should go to sleep." I told her.

They way she was kissing me made me feel almost human, i was having human wants. And i wanted Bella......bad! i was a man afterall, i couldnt deny the urges i had. But i couldnt risk it with Bella. Maybe in the future when were married. And i only say that cause i know shell give in.

"Bella....please stop trying to undress yourself." i said after another amazing kiss. She blushed.

"Do you want to do that part?" She asked. I had to fight back the urge to rip her clothes to shreds. Oh how i would of loved to do so, but i had to resist.

"Not tonight." I spoke. She pouted.

Bella didnt understand how easily i could kill her, even now when we werent doing such things. Bella didnt seem to beleive i wanted her in that way, she was dead wrong. I wanted her in everyway possible. She just didnt know that. She gave in and cuddled to my chest.

"Your such a party pooper" She grumbled. I patted her arm.

"Only for you my dearest." I almost heard her roll her eyes.

She fell asleep soon after, i held her to my chest all night.....

* * *

**AN: remeber**

**6 reviews or no chapter:)**

**and go read and review my friends story...**

**Twilightaddict12**

**THere really good:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:thanks for the reviews:)**

**maybe 10 reviews for the next chapter?**

**what do ya think?**

**i think you guys can do it;D**

**make me proud...**

* * *

BellasPOV

It didnt feel like it had been 3 months since Edward came back, but it has been. Everything went back to normal, i still worked at Jessica's store and Charlie and i were much closer now. He was had grown attached to Allie, like everyone else. I still lived at the Cullen's and everyone lived there as well. Life was getting better and i was for once extremley happy. I was pretending to be asleep in Edwards arms, it was only about 9am. His arms were encircled around my waist, i felt very safe with him. I smiled when he brought his lips to my ear....

"I know your awake Bella, you dont need to pretend." I rolled over so i was faceing him. I gazed into his beautiful gold eyes, he had obviously hunted lastnight.

"Maybe i just wanted a excuse to lay in your arms." I noted. he laughed.

"yeah...Like you need a excuse." I laughed too. He bent his head down and touched his lips to mine. I tried to make it last and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away, before anything could really happen.

"Now is not the time for that.. We have company.." I looked at him confused, but then Allie came through the door and climbed onto his bed.

"Mowning mamma." She wrapped her arms around me, then looked to Edward. "Mowning daddy" Edward had somewhat accepted that Allie thought of him as her dad.

"Morning sweetie." I kissed the top of her head. She was getting so big now, it was unbelievable.

"Im hungy." I smiled and nodded. I sat up and Edward did the same, Allie still sat on the bed.

"Can you take her down? I wanna get dressed quick." I asked. Edward nodded and gently threw Allie over his shoulder. She squeeled. Her brown hair hung down his back.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and walked downstairs, Allie was eating breakfast at the table while Rosalie brushed her curls. Emmett was sitting at the table with Allie. Alice and Jasper were sitting at the counter while Esme cooked. Me and Jasper had had a talk about what happend on my 18th birthday, and hes been more comfortable with me..he still keeps his distance though. I sat down at the table, next to Allie and Edward.

"Morning Bella." Emmett said. I smiled at him.

We ate breakfast, well atleast me and Allie did. She was coloring at the table with Emmett and Jasper. It amazed me how they did whatever made her happy. I sat on Edwards lap on the kitchen chair....

"Hey Bella?" he asked suddenly....I turned so i could see him.

"Yeah?" I questioned... He smiled at me.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the meadow?" I smiled, i hadnt been to the meadow in over 3 years. The thought made me smile....

"I would want nothing more..." I whisperd. He kissed the top of my head... "Could we maybe take Allie?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Of course..."

We drove in my truck down the familiar path, i handt been here in so long. I parked and Edward stepped out, Allie on his hip. I met them at the back of the truck.

"How are we gonna do this?" I asked. He couldnt hold me and Allie on his back.

"Well...You could hold Allie, and i could carry you." He rose his eyebrow.

"Sure...."He handed me Allie and i cradled her to my chest. I nearly yellped when Edward swung me up bridal style into his arms. Allie giggled. "Go slow! I dont want Allie to be scared." I noted.

"Of course not." He kept a good pace, it wasnt slow...but not as fast as he could go. I didnt even bother closing my eyes.

We came to a abrupt stop, we were in the meadow. My eyes widend, it was 10 times prettier than i had remeberd, it was beautiful. There were wild flowers growing all around, and the grass was a beautiful shade of green, it was cloudy today...so Edward didnt sparkle. I still held Allie, she gawked at her surroundings. Edward grabbed my hand and led me forward.

He stopped about 15 feet out of the forest and he plopped down, i set Allie down and i sat down. I curled up by Edwards side..Allie walked forwards, looking at the flowers. I sighed...

"Its been too long.." I mutterd. Edward squeezed my hand.

"All that matters is were here now." He whisperd. Allie picked a yellow flower and brought it back over to us..

She handed it to Edward...

"Fer yew!" She smiled. He mimicked it and took the flower from her grasp. She skipped off, looking at other objects. Edward turned to me, putting his hand out, with the flower.

"And this is for you!" i smiled and took the flower, i brought it to my nose, it smelt wonderful. "No flower can compare to your smell." Edward added. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah...Cause im the best smelling person alive." I joked. I placed the flower in my hair.

We stayed in the meadow for almost the whole day, it was nearly dusk out...

"We should get going...I bet Allies hungry." She was still playing with the flowers. I nodded and stood up. Edward snarled then...I whirled around to see him, his head whipped around to the north side of the meadow....

"Bella! Grab Allie." He growled. I picked Allie up, Edward put his body between us and whatever made him angry..

"What is it?" I whisperd. He said one word.

"Victoria."

My mind wanderd back a few years ago, Victoria had been a part of James's coven. I was in fear now, Allie was here and we were both in great danger.

"Brace yourselves." he mutterd.

I squitned into the direction he was looking...But saw nothing. Then, as if she appeared by magic, Victoria herself appeared. Her gaze fell on us and she stopped. Edward growled...

Victoria's gaze turned mean, she tilted her head and glared past Edward at me and Allie, Edward growled again. THen what happend next surprised me...

She ran off.

Edward wiasted no time, he swopped us both into his arms and ran as fast as he could push his legs. When we reached the truck he opend the door and placed me in the passengers side, he was inside th cab not a second later. He was snarling profanities under his breath. I worked up the courage to ask him what was wrong...

"Edward? Whats wrong?" He shook his head. His phone buzzed and he answerd it.

"Alice..-" He was cut off, whatever was happening was apparently not good. I held Allie closer to my chest. I was so fraked out that i hit the lock button on my door. It was silly cause a door wouldnt hold back a vampire.

"Yeah..their fine." Edward growled.

"No...Shes going to the Volturi." he snarled.

Another memory popped into my head...The volturi were the royal vampire family. Edward had told me before he left me. Why would she go there? He hung up the phone...

"Why's she going to the Volturi?" I asked. He kept driving...

"You know how humans arent allowed to know our secret? Shes telling." He growled. It reminded me of 1st grade, tatle telling.

"Are we safe?" I asked. The volturi could kill both me and Edward for this. I couldnt let that happen....

"No...maybe, it depends on how they take the news. Alice will know when she gets the vision, shes looking out for it." I nodded.

We were silent the rest of the ride home. When we got in, Rosalie jumped up and grabbed Allie from my arms...

"Oh thank god..." She hugged her to her chest....

Alice came in, Edward stood beside me, they kept talking. i didnt really pay attention. I was thinking about the Volturi. Because of Victorias little stunt we could die.... I guess thats what she wanted, considering we killed James. I looked Allie, no way could we let this happen. Just then both Edward and Alice gasped. I looked at Alice, she had a blank stare, she was having a vision. Edward snarled.

"What is it?" I asked...

"The Volturi are coming here...." He was furious. "Is there anyway we can run?" he asked Carlisle..

"No, they'll track you. You'll make it a bigger mess if you run. We'll have to sort this out." Carlisle had a edge to his voice.

Edward's grasp became more tight, he was terrified...I knew it. He looked at me then at Allie.

"Ill do anything to make you guys safe! Nothing will ever happen to you." He assured me. I nodded. I had to swallow the bile that flooded up my throat.

The volturi were coming, and there was a good chance we could die, humans werent allowed to know, and i knew. This wasnt a good thing happening and nothing good could come from it. I looked around the room, at the faces of my family. My eyes paused on the two most precious items in my life... Edward and Allie. I couldnt lose Edward again and losing Allie was jsut unthinkable. I leaned deeper into his chest. I could only hope the volturi would understand....

* * *

**AN:**

**Okay so 10 reviews and **

**ill post the new chapter.**

**DO it:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:I realize now the mistake with Bellas**

**truckXD**

**aha sorry, i didnt catch that. ive had alot on my**

**mind. But thanks for being nice about it guys.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Lets try again for 10?**

**You can do it!;D**

* * *

EdwardsPOV

Alice had said the Volturi were coming withing a matter of days, that meant we could all die in a matter of days. Bella and Allie could die...and i just couldnt let that happen. They were both the most important things in my world. And i would not lose either of them for something like this. I was sitting at the counter with Allie...she was coloring. Bella had gone shopping with Rosalie, they had become closer. I was silently listening to Alice's thoughts, to see if the Volturi had made any changes. None so far. I sighed and looked back at Allie, she was so quiet while she colored. She was really throwing herself into her work from the sound of her thoughts. I watched her silently, i couldnt live with myself if anything ever happend to Allie...or Bella for that matter.

"Wats wong daddy?" Allie asked me. I had grown to excepte Allie calling me dad. it still kinda botherd me, it felt wrong.

"Nothings wrong, im just thinking." I told her sweetly. It amazed me how aware she was of her surroundings. She went back to coloring.

I wanted so badly to grab Bella and Allie and run for it, it wouldnt be the best choice though. The Volturi could track us 10 times better than James could track. I shudderd. I didnt want to think about what might possibly happen. The worst that could happen is we all die. I wasnt sure what the second worst was cause the Volturi had sick and twisted ways of torturing people. i heard Rosalies car pull onto our road then and i knew Bella was home. Her scent hit me before i even saw her. I stood up..

"Mommy's home now." i told Allie. She smiled. I lifted her up and set her down. Bella walked in then with 5 shopping bags. She set them down...

"Mommy!" Allie squeeled. Bella smiled and picked her up.

"I missed you." She whisperd into Allie's hair. I smiled and leaned against the door frame. It amazed me how I could be lucky enough to have Bella. Even after what i did to her. Rose walked in then, claiming Allie from Bellas arms. She met my gaze...

"Hey..." She whisperd. She gave me a questioning look, i knew she was asking if anything had changed. I shook my head. She came to myside, i pulled her into a tight hug. "This sucks." She whisperd. i laughed. This sucked more than she could ever beleive.

I stayed up with Bella in the livingroom till Allie fell asleep. Rose took her upstiars. Everyone wanted to go hunt before the Volturi came, but i stayed behind with Bella. I took her upstiars. I cradled her to my chest. I brought my lips down to hers, this kiss was normal but then something changed, more edge was put into it. Bella put her hands on my chest. Our kiss deepend. I knew i should pull away, but the man in me wanted more. I knew it was selfish to want Bella in that way but sometimes i couldnt help myself. Bellas hands moved to the buttons on my shirt, i new were this was leading and it couldnt happen. I kissed her once more than wrapped my hands around her wrist to pull them off my shirt.

"Bella." I warned. She sighed...

"I know...." she sat up then. I buttoned my shirt back up. "Tell me something Edward...do you ever think of me in that way?" She asked. I looked at her, she was staring at the bed sheets. I grabbed her hand.

"I am a man Bella...I do have needs." I mutterd.

"Then why dont we..." I cut her off. I knew what she would say. Why couldnt we have sex?

"Because, its too dangerous. I could lose control."

"I dont beleive you'll hurt me. I trust you." She said assuringly. She didnt know how bad i wanted to kill her now, if only she knew what would happen if we got together like that.

"Bella. enough, its not gonna happen." Something flickerd in her emotions. Rejection. She looked back down. "Bella....Im sorry. Its just not possible." I whisperd.

"Can we atleast try? Please...If it doesnt work we can stop." She whisperd again. Oh how bad i wanted to take her up on that offer. Only i was afraid i wouldnt want to stop and my lust and bloodlust would take over me.

"Bella..." I began.

"Edward please? I love you....Can we try?" She pleaded. She gave me a pleading look. A idea came to me then. It would work if we lived through the next few days.

"Yes....-her face lit up.-..After you marry me." I said happily. Her face turned down.

"I have to marry you first?" She scoffed. I nodded. "Thats stupid!" She looked appalled.

"Thats the only way." I answerd cooly.

"Fine...So if we went to a chapel right now, youd have sex with me by the end of the night?" She asked. i laughed.

"Sure." She rolled her eyes.

"I hate you." She mutterd sarcasticly. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Bella...Marry me?" I purred into her ear.

"Your serious?" She asked me.

"100 percent serious. Hold on...I want this to be more afficient." I got up off the bed and went to my closet. I had a wedding ring safley placed in a box, it belonged to my mother. I held it in my palm. I went back to bella on the bed. I neiled on the bed.

"Marry me?" i asked. I balanced the ring on her right knee. She looked at it with wide eyes. Then looked up at me.. "It was my mothers." She picked it up and opend it. She gasped. I grabbed the ring, neiling down..

"Will you marry me Bella?" i asked again.

"Edward...." Her eyes widend on the ring.. "Yes..." She finally mutterd. I knew she would marry me if that was what stood in the way of me sleeping with her.

Bella still wanted us to try tonight...I wouldnt allow it. I cradled her to my chest. She was still awake and it was late. I heard Alice and Jasper come back in but i paid no attention to them. It startled me when Alice barged into my room. She never did that....

"Edward! The Volturi..." She gasped "Their coming tomorrow!" I pulled Bellas Body closer to my own instinctivley.

The Volturi would be here tomorrow....

* * *

**AN: I know its short**

**but i know you love me!**

**I need 10 reviews:)**

**do me proud.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:**

**Thanks for the reviews:)**

**lets gor another 11?:D**

* * *

BellasPOV

I didnt get much sleep last night, Alice had seen the Volturi coming in the morning. Me and Allie slept in Edward's room, he held me close to his chest all night. I knew he was thinking the same as me, tonight could be our last night together. When the morning light came in through the window, Edward whisperd to me it was time to get ready. We were going to meet the volturi in the old baseball clearing. I hadnt been there in years, and Alice had said it would storm all day, no chance of anyone hiking around. I carried Allie with me downstairs, I didnt want to release her. I felt too sick to eat breakfast, Alice tried to encourage me to eat something...but i refused. The house seemed dead this s'morning. Everyone was worried about the upcoming fate. No one wanted to think about what could happen within the next few hours. I looked up when Alice spoke....

"Its time." She said glumly. Everyone nodded, and we stood up. We were going to apparently run to the clearing. Allie was awake now, she wasnt aware of the danger we were in. Rosalie and Emmett headed out first, Rose had offerd to carry Allie so i could ride on Edwards back. I stared after her, as she shot through the cullens lawn and into the forest. Carlisle and Esme left next, we were going in groups. Then Alice and Jasper. When they left sight Edward used his index finger to sooth the crumpled expression i wore. He rested his hand on my cheek.

"Dont be afraid, if we die.....we'll all die together." A tear rolled down my cheek, he wiped it away with his thumb. "I love you.." He kissed my lips for what felt like minutes. It was more passionate. Then he abruptly pulled away and slung me onto his back. He ran full speed, the whole way i had my hand rested against his cheek. We were the last ones to arrive, the Cullens were standing in a strong line, Edward took me from his back and grabbed my hand. The sense of being here again in the clearing made me shiver, once again bad vampires were involved. He sensed my fear and squeezed my hand. Allie was sitting on Rosalie's hip. She reached for me.....

"Hey baby." I cooed, the voice sounded a bit dead. Edward spoke then...

"Its very important Allie...That you dont say a word here. I need you to keep quiet." Edward spoke softly. Allie understood, she nodded. Edward put a hand on her cheek. "Thank you Allie-baby. I love you, no matter what." Allie's eyes glowed, another tear fell from my eyes.

"I wuv yew too daddy." He smiled, but it wasnt a smile i was familiar with. It was different....distorted. Edward turned back to me, he kissed my tear away and then gave me a gentle kiss. He grabbed my hand and placed himself beside me.

"Their here." Alice breathed. All of the Cullen's eyes darted to the east side of the forest, i didnt see anything. I held Allie tighter to my body...

They emerged in a group, all of them beside one another. There were 7 of them, they approached in a dramatic slowness, each one wearing a long black trenchcoat. They all looked amazingly beautiful, like every other vampire. They stopped a few yards from us, Carlisle spoke first...

"Ah....Its good to see you again Marcus. Its been too long." Carlisle joked, i knew he was trying to ease this tense moment. The one who was Marcus i assumed spoke.

"Yes, Carlisle...Too long. I wish we could have seen eachother under better cicumstances." I looked at the faces of the Volturi, I caught the eyes of one of them staring back at me. Allie stared at them with intense curiosity.

"Yes well...Either way its still a pleasure." Carlisle smiled. That one vampire kept staring at me.

"Where shall we begin?" A different vampire asked. "We had gotten a message that a human knew about our exsistence, you know its against our rules."

"We know, but theres a good explanation for this." Edward spoke for the first time. All eyes turned to him.

"I dont think it matters, its against the rules, and we dont give favors." One spoke, it was a girl from what i could tell.

"Yes Jane, but id like to hear the explanation behind this." Marcus said. He looked back at Edward....

"Well you see, I met Bella a few years back. As you guys know, our family doesnt live as most do, we dont drink from humans. When i met Bella, i had the worst urge to kill her and claim her mine. But then she was nearly killed so i saved her, I had a love for her stronger than the bloodlust i had. Bella found out on her own, and i couldnt lie to her. But then i left her, hoping she would forget about me, of course she didnt. Then i came back and she nearly died again. My family supported me when i saved her, we all think of her as family." Edward finished his speech, i hadnt realized but i was holding my breath the whole time. He squeezed my hand.

"I see, and do you think she'll keep the secret herself?" Asked a different vampire.

"She's kept it for almost 4 years." Carlisle assured.

"Edward, your the one with the power of mind reading, am i correct?" Marcus asked.

"Yes."Edward nodded.

"So tell me, what exactly is this human thinking?" He asked skeptically. Edward looked at me.

"_Bella,_ Uh...I actually cant read her mind." he admited. Marcus smiled..

"You cant read her mind? Why is that?" he had his brow furrowed.

"I still cant figure that out, its always been like this..from the beginning." Edward looked annoyed.

"Can the others affect her?" Marcus questioned. Edward nodded.

"I think its because shes too interesting." He mutterd.

"Maybe my power will work on her!" The girl, Jane snapped. She looked concentrated for a moment. Then Edward roared.

"NO!" He put himself infront of me. My eyes grew wide, what was happening? I felt Allie being pulled from my arms, by Rose. Then Emmetts arms wrap around me. Edward shrunk to the ground, crumpled in pain...I screamed!

"STOP! Stop it your hurting him!" I screamed, i struggled against Emmett but i didnt break free. Edward's face looked helpless, yet he didnt cry out once.

"Jane, stop." Marcus said uninterested. Jane took her gaze off Edward, she looked at me, her face turned annoyed. I looked back at Edward with tear struck eyes. He stopped twitching. Then his eyes opend and he got to his feet. He looked at me with a concerned expression. It startled me when Marcus gave a faint chuckle...

"It seems Jane doesnt affect Bella either." He smiled. Edward came back to my side. I hugged him close to my body.

"Well, this has been fun but, we have buisness to discuss." Marcus spoke. "I dont know how to punish this outcome." He put a finger to his chin. Then i followed his eyes to Allie. "Whos this?" He purred.

"Thats Allie." Carlisle said. "Bella's daughter." Marcus nodded. I looked back at the other volturi, one was sniffing the air, his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Dibs." He noted. Edward growled, and i saw Rose take a step back, followed by Emmett stepping infront of her. I felt a spasm of fear, he had just called dibs on my daughter. Edward brought me closer.

"Now now, we will not harm the young child. I am curious though, do you plan on turning these two someday?" he kept his eyes on Allie. Edward was about to say "no" i could see it, but Alice spoke for him.

"Yes, someday Bella will be changed." Alice added. "And maybe when Allie's older." Edward growled.

"Well....It seems we have a choice to make. We could kill you now, for breaking our rules. Or we could let you go, and you must promise to turn her. We will check on her in awhile." Marcus spoke. I secrelty prayed it was the 2nd choice. "I definetly see potential in Bella here, she'd fit in i think." he winked at me. I gulped. I looked up at Edward, he was having a silent discussion with Alice from the looks of it. Edward sighed..

"Someday, not any time soon exactly...I will.....turn Bella." he whisperd. I hugged him tighter. Marcus smiled.

"Of course..." He said. "I'll take your word for it, since im so fond of your family. But be aware we will check in soon." He said seriously. Edward nodded.

"Thank you Marcus..For your favor. Its greatly appreciated." Carlisle said.

"You are free to go, but remeber your side of the bargain. i dont want to intervein again, and have it turn ugly." He laughed at his own joke. I gulped again. Edward gave me a gentle squeeze.

I did the first thing that came to my mind.

"Thank you." i whisperd. Marcus looked back at me, he smiled.

"Your welcome Bella." I watched as him and Carlisle exchanged a few more words. I hid my face in his chest, breathed in every scent that came from his body. Then when i looked up, they had dissapeared into the forest. Edward let out a sigh...

My knees shook and i felt as if id fall. Edward brought me into his arms, he lifted me up into a hug, my feet lifted from the ground.

"Oh Bella!" He breathed my scent in at my neck. I pulled my head back and kissed him.

We were safe...for now. I felt a big weight lift from my shoulders. We were safe, as long as Edward came ethrough with his promise.....I pressed my lips harder against his......

* * *

**AN:You like?**

**Please revieew:)**

**11 reviews this time...**

**do me proud.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thanks for the reviews:)**

**sorry for the late updates;D**

**You guys deserve this chapter:)**

BellasPOV

Months seemed to pass by quickly, Allie was already 3 now and getting smarter everyday. I had agreed to marry Edward, and he had agreed and promised me and the volturi i would soon become a vampire. I was currently sleeping in his arms, the morning light shined through the giant window.. His voice was like velvet...

"Morning my sweet Bella." I rolled till i was facing him, i put a hand on his cheek. Mesmerizing each feature.

"Morning.."I yawned. He laughed and wrapped a arm around me. He bent his head to mine and kissed me.

We still werent allowed past his phyiscal boundaries, but this was okay too. I tried to deepen the kiss. He pulled away, sighing.....

"Bella...." he warned. I rolled my eyes. He just wasnt aware fo the affect he had on me. I rolled out of his arms and reached the floor. I took a hot shower and came back into the room, i had a towel wrapped losely around my body. Edward groaned...

"What?" I asked...He took a deep breath.

"Nothing...You just smell incredible." He purred. I blushed and turned back around to get my clothes from the dresser. I knew every once and a while Edward was fighting the urge to take me, it made me blush harder. When i got dressed we walked hand in hand downstairs. Alice greated us...

"Morning..." I smiled at her, she was playing with Allie on the floor. Allie looked up at me.

"Momma!" She squeeled. I picked her up and held her to my chest.

"Hey baby girl." Edward pushed her hair from her eyes and placed a gentle kiss on her forhead. Emmett walked in...

"Yo Allie-girl." He walked up with a extended fist. Allie hit hers against his lightly. I sighed, the things Emmett taught her werent always appropriate. We ate breakfast, it had felt very serene the last few months. Even though i knew at any moment the volturi could come back to check on me. Edward had told me not to worry. The volturi wouldnt be checking anytime soon. But it only made me that much more anxious. He even assured me he would turn me after i married him. Alice was already putting a wedding together. Edward had given me the ring and a idea came to mind...

"Edward?" I asked calmly. he looked up and smiled.

"Yes?"

"I think today, is perfect...to tell Charlie." I murmerd. His smile grew wider.

"If thats what you want?" I nodded. He deserved to know, and he deserved a invite.

When Alice had officialy dressed Allie we got into his volvo. It felt weird to be going down this road, to my old house. I hadnt been here in nearly 4 years. It all felt strange. When we pulled up, Charlie was there. Edward grabbed Allie and we walked hand in hand to the front door. Charlie was already there, pulling me into a awkward hug.

"Oh Bella! Ive missed you. And Allie of course." he pulled Allie into his arms and carried her back inside, i followed behind with Edward close beside me. We went into the living room. Charlie sat on the chair, so me and Edward took the sofa. We held eachothers hand.

"Soo...Whats up?" He asked. I sighed and looked at Edward.

"I have some good news." I smiled. He nodded.

I suddenly felt uneasy, like i would pass out. Edward nudged me. Charlie looked at me suspiciously.

"Your pregnant? Your pregnant arent you?" His eyes widend.....

EdwardsPOV

Charlie thought Bella was pregnant? For some reason i thought it was funny, but a part of me wished she was, i would have loved for that to be real. His mind was erratic. Bella blushed...

"No dad." She sighed. I could tell she wasnt getting far, i picked up the slack.

"Charlie, i know it seems sudden but, i have asked Bella to marry me. We came to ask you for your blessing. We would love to have to at the wedding." I said proudly. Charlie sighed..

"Bella?" She gave me a smile and turned back to him.

"What he said." She mutterd. For a split second Charlie was aggravated, then he calmed down.

"Well.....You have my blessing hun. You too Edward." i smiled at him. Charlie was a easy man, i knew hed be happy. "Are you gonna take custody of Allie?" he asked me. He wanted to know if Allie would be under my name as her father. I thought about that for a minute. I looked at Allie, looking through a magazine on the counter. I nodded.

"I already think of her as my own daughter, i would be honored." I assured him. he nodded.

Bella squeezed my hand, i knew she had doubts about marriage but i knew she would comit if it was for what she wanted. There wwere two things i knew she wanted after getting married. One was to be turned, and even though i knew it would be the right choice it still made me quesy. Then second, she wanted to have sex. I knew it would be a hard thing to commit to, but i had promised we would try. I still wasnt sure about that one, i was sure i could kill her easily. But i didnt know, maybe my love would overpower my lust. I looked at Bella, she was staring at Allie with only love in her eyes. We talked more to Charlie about the wedding, he seemed happy. I sighed, i was very content. I had my beautiful Bella, and my new addition..Litlle Allie. These were the faces of my new family......

**AN:**

**I know its short**

**but 6 reviews will **

**give u a new one:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:**

**Thanks for the reviews...**

**heres the next chap.**

* * *

Bella's POV

The wedding was fastly approaching. I was scared, but it was the only way to get the two things i desired most. It was friday afternoon and our wedding was on sunday. Alice was at work 24/7 getting all our things together. We were having a small wedding, no friends. Just family, and i was okay with this. I had called Renee and she was flying out saturday night. Charlie was happy for us, but i could tell he was a little frightend of the idea of our marriage. Edward was out hunting, actually everyone but Esme was out. She was hunting tomorrow. She was putting the final touches on everything. I sat at the kitchen table with Allie, Esme sat next to me with some blueprints.

"So...how is it all going?" i asked around a bite of poptart. Allie kept coloring.

"Its all coming together. Oh Bella, this will be the best wedding in the world." She gushed. I smiled.

"Any idea were the honeymoon is?" I asked. Edward wouldnt tell me. She pressed her lips together.

"Yes..." She murmerd.

"Your not gonna tell me are you?'" i asked. She smiled a bit.

"No..." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine."

The whole day i helped Esme with interior designs and stuff like that. Edward would be home later tonight.

"It was about 8 and Allie had fallen asleep on the couch watching Bambi. I took her up stairs, and rested her in her bed. I pushed the hair from her eyes. I kissed her forhead.

"Goodnight Allie-baby." I tucked in her body and turned the night light on. I was feeling a bit tired myself and went into Edward and my bedroom. I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I layed ontop of the covers, to lazy to pull back the sheets. I stared up at the ceiling, I was tired. But i couldnt make myself sleep, i wanted to wait up for Edward. I was thinking of the wedding. I was a little scared, so i forced myself to think of what would happen soon after. That was the one thing i wanted next to becoming a vampire. Somewhere in between of thinking of our honeymoon i fell asleep.

Edward's POV

I was halfway home, i was running as fast as my legs would carry me. I wanted to see my Bella before she went to sleep. It was only about 10, she could still be up. I raced through the trees, the wind blew against my face. The chilly breeze helped me think. I was thinking constantly of the wedding. And of course how i would follow through with the honeymoon. I had to admit, i was a bit nervous about that. I had no clue of what to do. Not even reading a million minds of the horny teenagers that filed into Forks could make me understand. I knew Bella had done things like this before, even if it was with Newton. She would know what to do. I sighed and kept running.

When i reached the house, the door was open so i ran right into it and upstairs. I wanted to see Allie first so i gently peeked into her room. She was asleep on her bed with her hands folded under her cheek. She looked like a angel. I creeped to her side and put a cold hand on her forhead. She always looked so peaceful. I read her thoughts, her mind was a blur of colors and shapes. Then they changed into a blur of faces, Bella's and mine were captured together. It amazed me how much our faces popped into her thoughts. I took in a unneeded fill of breath. She never seazed to amaze me. I whisperd a goodnight into her ear and shut her door. I walked down the hall and into my bedroom. I was dissapointed that Bella had already fallen asleep. I smiled at what i saw though.

Bella was lounged lazily across my gold bed, laying ontop of the covers. She wore a pair of short shorts and a tank top. I filled my lungs with her scent. I approached the bed and lifted her form up with my arms, then pulled back the sheets. I layed her down and placed the sheets ontop of her. I kissed her head then settled myself in next to her. Her back was to my chest. I wrapped my arm around her torso. I rested my head against her shoulder, skimming my nose across it. Her scent always made me feel like i was home. I had missed it for nearly three years. I hugged her tighter.

"I love you." I whisperd into her hair. It would never be enough, it would never make up for the monster i was. But for some odd reason she had loved me too.

It was in the morning when Bella started stiring. I heard her sigh and i knew she was up.

"Edward?" I heard her ask. I put my lips right to her ear.

"Im right here." I assured her. I felt her fingers intertwine with my own. She rolled over so she was facing me. "Morning." I whisperd. She breathed in my scent.

"I waited for you." She whisperd, not really awake yet.

"I know...Im sorry love." I pushed the hair from her eyes. "Im here now. And our weddings tomorrow." i noted. Her eyes popped open. She threw her hands over her eyes.

"Oh." She gasped. I smiled, had she forgotten? I put a hand on her cheek.

"Are you scared?" I asked. I didnt want to pressure her into anything.

"No...." She answerd too quickly.

"Bella." I began to argue. She silenced me with her finger.

"Edward, im not frightened. Im just....nervous." The look in her eyes told me she was telling the truth. I kissed the finger she held to my lips.

"Dont be. Its just me Bella, nothing special." She scoffed.

"Nothing special? Have you ever spent the day with yourself? Your special in everyway possible." she cooed. I rolled my eyes.

"You utterly ubsurd." I laughed. She rested her head on my chest.

"Are you gonna tell me where the honeymoon is?" She asked in a subdued tone. I had refused to tell her i was taking her to my families private island.

"Nope." She sighed.

"Im nervous." She admitted. I rubbed her arm.

"Why?" I asked. How could she possibly be nervous?

"About the honeymoon." She sighed. "I dont know..." I knew what she was gonna say.

"If you say you dont know if i'll be satisfied i swear i'll poke you." I threatend. I couldnt believe she thought i wouldnt be satisifed.

"Well...." She began. I put my finger under her chin to raise it to my face.

"That could never happen. I have to admit too, im pretty nervous." She rose her eyebrow.

"Why in the world would you be nervous?" She asked. I stroked her cheek with my fingers.

"Well....You know ive never done anything close to this." I admited, a little embarassed. "You have a little expirience." I added. She scoffed.

"Trust me, it wasnt alot. The whole 2 minutes didnt teach me much." She admitted. I had to laugh at that. She crushed her form closer to mine.

"I know you'll be alot longer than that." She whisperd into my chest.

"Lets hope so." I mutterd. It wouldnt last long if my bloodlust took over my actual lust. I shiverd at the thought.

"Whats wrong?" She asked. I took a uneasy breath.

"I dont know.....If i can control myself." She gave me a soft smile.

"I know you can." She kissed my neck. I shiverd again. When she pulled away i bent my lips to hers.

It never seazed to amaze me at how soft and lucious her lips were. I pulled away. I had to wait one more night for things such as this. I could wait one more night. One more day and Bella would belong to me forever.

* * *

**AN: Like it?**

**How about 8 reviews?**

**I know its short.**

**Love you guys.....**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:Thanks for the reviews:)**

**you guys are amazing;D**

**You deserve this next chapter.**

* * *

Bella's POV

I pouted when Edward broke the kiss. We had all night tomorrow night for things like this, but I wanted a sample. He stayed in bed with me till about noon. I was cuddled peacefully to his chest when Alice barged in.

"Bella! Why are you still in bed? We have much to do!" She yanked me by my wrist and out of bed. I looked back at Edward, he had a smile on his lips. He mouthed the words "I love you" to me. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Alice dragged me downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Eat something..fast. We have alot to do." She screeched. I sighed and grabbed a poptart. It took me a while to figure out Allie wasnt here. Actually, i didnt notice any of the Cullen's.

"Wheres everyone?" I asked. Alice was busy, she had about 40 different colored lace infront of her. She answerd without looking at me.

"They took Allie to the park so we could finish all this." She stated. I nodded. "And Charlie's coming over later for his final fittings." Atleast i'd get to see him.

I spent the whole day giving Alice my advice for colors and food. It wasnt till later in the day she told me some news.

"Oh..and i invited Jessica. And then Charlie invited Billy and his son Jacob." She said not really caring.

"What? Alice this was supposed to be just family!" I didnt want Jessica there. Billy was fine. He was like family already.

"Jeez...take a chill pill Bells. It'll be fine." She tried to comfort me. I sighed frustrated. All I wanted was Edward.

At about 5 Alice wanted my final fitting. I slipped the dress on, Edward had left to go hunting. The dress was cute, it had a vintage feel to it. It had beautiful lace. I tried it on, it seemed to fit perfectly. I heard a nock at the door.

"Come in Charlie." Alice shouted towards the door. I heard the front door open and close. "Where in the living room." She called again. I heard Charlie grumble something, Alice laughed. Then he stumbled his way into view.

"Your house is too big Alice. I thought I was lost." She smiled and went to give him a hug. Then his eyes landed on me. He stood in the middle of the room, eyes wide.

"Well...You look" He stutterd. "You look Beautiful." He finally managed. I blushed. Alice went back to pinning the dress.

When she was done it was Charlies turn. He was just as depressed about the fitting as I was. I laughed when he said something about "monkey suits". As i watched Alice pin my fathers suit, i began to think. After the wedding, and after the honeymoon. When Edward had promised to change me, would i be ready? Would I be willing to lose Charlie, even after i had lost him for 2 years? Would i be strong enough to resist to even have Allie back in my life? I couldnt bare to think about that. What if i wasnt strong enough to resist? What if i killed every human i came across? I shudderd. I decided to go back into the kitchen and make some dinner for Charlie since he was here. I made fried chicken. He always loved our families recipe for it. It was about 7 when Allie had returned, right before Charlie left. He gave her a quick hug then left. Emmett handed her off to me.

She had a big smile plasterd on her face.

"Hi honey." I cooed. I hadnt seen her all day.

"Well hello to you too hun." Emmett laughed. I scowled at him and turned back to Allie.

"Hi momma." I went into the living room and set her on my lap.

"Did you have fun?" I asked. She sucked in a big breath like she had alot to tell me.

"Yep...aunti Wose took meh to ta pawk." She smiled. She still couldnt pronounce the "R's" I looked at Rose. I mouthed a thank you to her. She smiled and nodded. "An uncle Emmett pwayed wiff meh." She smiled again. Her eyes began to droop. I knew she had a long day to day. Emmett spoke.

"I'll take her up. Then we gotta leave." He said.

"Leave where?" I asked as i handed him Allie.

"The batchelor party of course." He wiggled his brows at me. My mouth dropped open.

"What?" Rose put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine Bells. Their just going running. Nothing like what your thinking." Jasper sent out a calm wave and i silently thanked him.

I went back into the kitchen to get a drink when i felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I yelped. I knew who it was, but it caught me off guard. I whirled around so we were face to face.

"You dont have to scare me like that." I whisperd. I playfully slapped Edward's shoulder. He laughed and kissed my lips.

"Im sorry. I wanted to say goodnight before i left. I wont be here till tomorrow morning. And of course i cant see you." He whisperd.

"Who said so?" i asked.

"I did!" Alice called from the living room. I rolled my eyes.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked. Laying my head on his chest.

"We were going to run to few places. Nothing special. I'll be back though." He kissed the top of my head. "Then, this time tomorrow night we'll be on our honeymoon." He whisperd. I smiled against his chest.

"I'll miss you till then." I whisperd back.

"As will I." he bent his lips to mine once more. "I have to leave now." I nodded. He rubbed my cheek then ducked out the kitchen back door. I was left alone.

About 3 minutes later. Alice was in the doorway.

"Come on Bells. Were watching a movie." I shook my head.

"I think I'll go try to sleep. I assume i have to get up early." I wasnt tired, but i had to get up early. Alice nodded. I walked past her and flicked the lights off.

I trudged up the stairs, i was feeling lazy. I wanted Edward here, to carry me. When I got to our room i plopped down on the bed and sighed. My clothes were uncomfortable so i traded them for a pair of cotten shorts and another tank top. I fell back onto the bed. I had to admit, i was excited for the wedding...I had no idea why i never agreed to this sooner. I was more than happy to become a Cullen. I had a hard time thinking of the possibilities where Edward could have chosen for our honeymoon. It sent a chill up my spine to think of tomorrow night. Where ever we were i was sure it would be wonderful.

I had fallen asleep for maybe a few hours when a sudden nightmare occured. It was about me, i was a vampire. But i wasnt like the Cullen's. It was me, red eyed and beautiful. I was sitting upon a pile of bodies of my friends and family. The people were dead, and i had blood dripping down my chin. I tried not to focuse in on the body at the top, but my mind would not listen to me. Little Allie layed at the top, blood drained from her body. I woke in a cold sweat. I was gasping. When i suddenly focused in on where i was, i calmed down. I ran my fingers through my hair. That nightmare had been something i hoped i never would be. I didnt want to be like other vampires. I wanted to be like the Cullen's so i could live with human's. Especially Allie and Charlie. And even my mother. I sighed. No way would i sleep again after that. The clock read 1:23am when i wanderd out into the hallway. It was dark, so i stumbled down the stairs. I silently wonderd where Alice was. It didnt seem like anyone was home. Odd. I went into the kitchen and turned the lights on dimly. It was empty.

I sighed and went to the cupboard, i decided to make some hot chocolate. When i was younger it always made me happier. I doubted it would now. I heated the milk up and added a packet of cocoa powder. The cup was instantly warm and it warmed my hands. I went to the table, i sat down and pulled my knees to my chest. The nightmare had really taken a tole on me. I took a sip from my cup, it burned my lips but the warmth won me over. I kept the cup in my hands, the warmth was pleasent. It startled me when the lights turned up higher. I calmed when I saw it was just Esme.

"Bella, what are you doing up?" She asked surprised. Sweat dewed up on the back of my neck.

"Uh...I couldnt sleep." The tone of my voice probably gave me away. She pulled out the chair next to me.

"Whats wrong sweety?" I knew my face looked pained. I couldnt lie to Esme.

"Nothing...I just had a bad dream." I whisperd.

"About what?" I didnt want to tell her, so i changed the subject slightly.

"How long do you think it will take me to get over the blood, when im a vampire?" Maybe if it wasnt long, id feel better. Her face puzzled.

"Bella, vampires never really get over blood. We simply ignore it." She laughed. My face turned white. So maybe there was no hope for me. She furrowed her brow. "Is that whats bothering you?" She asked.

"Kinda...Im scared of not being in...control. That i'll never get over it, and i wont beable to be with Allie." I whisperd. She put a hand on my knee.

"Bella, it'll take lots of endurance, but we all have faith in you. Dont be afraid." I bit my lip.

"I dont want to lose Allie, or Charlie becuase of this. I couldnt live with myself if i hurt them." I whimperd.

"You understand how Edward feels now? Every second he's fighting with himself to not hurt you." She said lovingly. In a way i understood.

"I just dont want to lose Allie." She took a steady breath.

"You have to believe in yourself Bella. I know you could never hurt her. Nor Charlie." I nodded. She looked at the clock for a second. "I think you should get back to bed. You have a wedding tomorrow." She smiled and i mimicked her. I would become Edwards wife tomorrow....

Edward's POV

I was running with Emmett and Jasper. We were'nt hunting, just running for fun. It felt nice as the breeze blew past me. I wanted it badly to be tomorrow. I wanted nothing more than to get this over with so i can claim her as mine. I was having some doubts about the honeymoon though. I wasnt sure if i could handle it. Jasper noticed my doubtful mood. He spoke to me in his mind.

_"Whats troubleing you Edward?" _He asked. i sighed. I stopped running. We were in some sort of clearing, i stood their. They came to a stop beside me. Emmett looked at me spectacly.

"Im not sure Jaz. Im having a few doubts." I mutterd. Jasper took a seat on a nearby boulder. Emmett and I followed. I sat down on the ground. The grass was cold feeling.

"About?" Emmett interupted. I pressed my lips together. Would they laugh at my little doubt? I wasnt sure.

"The honeymoon." I mumbled. Jasper understood where as Emmett was silently laughing.

"And?" Jasper urged.

"Im worried I'll hurt her." I whisperd. Emmett laughed. I was fed up with him, i chucked a nearby rock at his head. He was to busy laughing to notice it coming. I hit him right in between the eyes.

"Hey." He growled. I scowled at him.

"Hurt in like....during?" Jasper asked. I nodded a bit embarassed. "Well...I mean I guess you could hurt her..." Emmett blurted out next.

"Your still a virgin!" He laughed again.

"Emmett shut it." Jasper orderd. Emmett quieted down.

"I know i could hurt her. And i dont know if i can control myself." I stated.

"I think your love for her will overcome your bloodlust." Jasper corrected me.

"Yeah but...what about my actual lust? Will that overcome my bloodlust?" I asked. Emmett kept chuckling beside me. I ground my teeth together.

"Uh...Your lust and love could overpower your bloodlust. Im not sure." I nodded. I had another worry. What if i couldnt please her? "Anything else bro?" Jasper asked. May as well get some pointers.

"Have any suggestions...on how to.." i trailed off.

"Please her?" Emmett blubberd. I scowled but nodded. "I have a few." I honestly didnt want to hear it from him. I sighed...

"Okay, so the main thing is...you have to feel her up." Emmett said assuringly. Jasper hit him upside the head.

"Emmett shut up. With your advice Bella's gonna end up divorcing him." I laughed a bit at that. "okay Edward, i guess...Just make sure she knows you love her. And handle her with care...Dont -he through a quick glance at Emmett- make her feel bad about herself or anything. Touch her with care. Just...go with your instincts." He admited. i sighed.

"What if my instincts are telling me to kill her?" I asked ashamed. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"They wont, i can tell you love her too much." I nodded.

His advice helped alot more. I whipserd a thanks.

_"Your welcome."_

With his advice i felt more confident about the honeymoon. I stared as the sky turned to a light gray. We rose and headed back to the house. Today was my wedding day. And i was marrying the best thing to ever happen to me....

* * *

**AN:I liked this chap.**

**Maybe 10 reviews?**

**This chap took me all**

**day to write, i didnt even go**

**to school. Please review:)**


	16. Chapter 17

**AN:thanks guys for understanding**

**my problem with the last chapter:)**

**Im sorry for the inconvenience:(**

**Anyway...**

* * *

Bella's POV

I had went back to bed after talking to Esme. She had made me feel a bit more confident about my decision. I knew it would be hard but, i wanted to spend forever with Edward. I also had to think about Allie. I would have to wait a while after being turned to see her again.

It was in the early when I felt someone tugging on my arms.

"Get up Bella!" Alice squeeled. I moaned and rolled over. I tried to break free from her grasp, it wasnt working.

"Few more minutes." I mutterd. I had'nt gotten alot of sleep last night.

"No Bella! We have much to do! Come on!" She chimed. I groaned and popped one eye open. There was a brightness coming from my window. I peaked at the alarm clock. It read 8:15am. I sighed. I was still very tired.

I finally gave up when Alice wouldnt. I sat up, i ran my hands through my tangled hair.

"Finally." She laughed. I scowled at her.

"Wheres Allie?" I asked dazed.

"Still asleep. It wont take long to get her ready. Unlike you, now hurry up!" She grabbed my wrists and led my downstairs.

"Alice...the wedding isnt till 6. No need to rush." I growled. She simply laughed.

She continued to drag me into the living room. I barely recognized it. It was turned elegant and white. There were flowers in vases in almost every direction you looked. I was mezmerized. I passed Esme, she was hanging up a pair of elegant white curtains. She smiled at me as i passed. Alice dragged me into the kitchen, were Rosalie was. She was cooking breakfast.

"Morning Bella." She smiled. She handed me a plate filled with delicious looking food.

"Wow. Thanks Rose." I said in awe. I scooped some eggs into my mouth. They were very good. "Where's Edward?" I asked around a bite of toast.

"He's here. You just cant see him." She winked at me. I frowned. No way could I not see him.

After I had finished eating, Alice took me upstairs so i couldnt see the other decorations. She said she wanted it to be a surprise for when I walk down. She also said Renee would be here in a few hours. When we got up stairs, it was about 10-ish. Alice orderd me to take a shower. I sighed, i would just have to obey her. I went into the bathroom. I couldnt lie, i was extremly excited. I could not wait for tonight. I walked to the mirror and stared at my reflection. I barley regonized the girl in the mirror. She was too happy. Too excited, my eyes were popped as far open as they would go. I laughed at how stupid i looked. I stripped down and turned the hot water on. Alice gave me a bottle of expensive looking shampoo and conditioner. It smelt mouthwatering. When the water was on as high as it would go, i stood under it. Letting the water relax me. I was tense and very very impatient. I just wanted to get this over with. I wanted to be known as Mrs. Bella Cullen. It was a name I was currently yearning for. It's all i wanted at this moment. I squeezed some shampoo into my palm. I massaged it through my hair. It was really soft. I did the same with the conditioner. While i let the conditioner settle in I shaved my legs. When i finished both legs i did my under arms. I had to admit they were silky smooth. I rinsed the conditioner out and grabbed the body wash Alice had once again, provided. It smelt like strawberries. The familiar scent made me feel calmer. About 5 minutes later, the water began to run out. I sighed...I was hopeing to stay in there for much longer. I got out and wrapped a big white towel around me. I walked back out into Alice's room. She was sitting on her bed reading a gossip magazine. She didnt look up when i enterd.

"I have to wait for your hair to dry. Make yourself useful." She tossed a magazine at me. I caught it awkwardly with one hand. I sat down on her chair, the towel pressed tightly against my body. I flipped through the magazine, not really interested. My foot began to tap, something it did when i was anxious. Alice looked at me annoyed.

"Seriously Bells. Your beginning to make me annoyed." She said sarcastically.

"Im sorry." I mumbled. She rolled her eyes and laughed. She went back to reading her magazine.

It took about a hour for my hair to completly dry. Allie had woken up, she walked groggily into Alice's room. She was carrying her bear in one hand.

"Hey Allie-baby." I cooed. She smiled when she saw me. She walked to me and i picked her up into my lap. She nestled her head into my chest. "Auntie Alice is gonna dress you up." I said. I wanted to cheer her up. She was still half asleep and catatonic. Her eyes lit up.

"Actually Rose is. Im working on you." Alice called from her bathroom. She was no doubt putting everything out for me. "Okay Bells." She called. I sighed an stood up. I sat Allie on Alice's bed. She had turned her T.V. to some cartoon show. I sighed and looked at the clock. It read noon. Only six more hours and I could see Edward.

Alice was going crazy with me. She sat me down infront of her mirror in her bathroom. The window was open and the breeze blew in, the breeze was relaxing. I made myself comfortable, i would be here for a while. She started my hair. She spent a good 2 hours curling it. Esme had brought me some lunch. I ate it silently while Alice continued to curl my hair. When she finished with that, she pulled the top half up and put a few pins in it. I gasped when i saw the final look, it was beautiful. She sprayed my hair with hairspray. Surpirsingly it stayed. I glanced anxiously at the clock again, it was about 3. Alice started on my makeup. Nothing too fancy. Just some eyeliner and eyeshadow, Masscara. Then she added a thin layer of cover up, it made my old skin color a bit darker and flawless. She added a bit of blush, as if i needed it. She then added a light shade of lipstick. Like a real light pink, then added some gloss over it. The bottle said it would last 8 hours. When she finished my makeup. She let me stretch. I sat up and walked back into her room. Rose and Allie were on the bed. Rose was doing Allie's makeup. She used light shades. Allie already had her dress on. I gasped...she looked so beautiful. Her hair was curled to her mid back. She wore a tiny tiara. She smiled up at me when i walked in.

"Mamma yew look pwetty." She said dazed. I blushed and gave her a kiss.

"Rose...I want a picture." I stutterd. She looked so beautiful

"Dont worry. When everyone gets ready we'll take pics. Plus, theres gonna be atleast a hundred tonight. Your coverd." I smiled. I was getting butterflies. When the clock hit 4:30 Alice asked me too put my dress on. I nodded and followed her into her enormous walk in closet. She had my dress hanging on its own shelf.

"Strip." She said sternly. She unzipped the bag and took the dress out. I stepped into it and she slid it up. Then she zipped up the back. It was a perfect fit. The dress was so beautiful, and i knew Edward would like it. She spinned me around so i was faceing the mirror in her closet. I did a 360 and looked at me from every angle. I was shocked, i never thought in a million years i could look this beautiful.

"Thank you." I breathed.

"Anytime." She smiled. I followed her back into the room. Allie's eyes lit up.

"Oh momma, yew so pwetty." She cooed again. I smiled down at her.

"Im not nearly as pretty as you." I whisperd. I saw her blush.

"Your moms almost here. I think me and Rose should get ready. I nodded and they dissapeared into Rose's room.

I sat on the bed with Allie. I closed my eyes. I didnt even know i fell asleep till i heard a soft knock on the door. Then Renee stepped in.

"Hi honey." She smiled.

It had been a few years since i'd seen Renee. She had'nt been too happy about me being pregnant. But she did come see me a few times, unlike Charlie had. I didnt care though. They were both here and i was grateful. I stood up to hug her.

"Oh mom." I sighed into her hair. She rubbed my back.

"Its so good to see you." She took a step back and held me at arms length. I saw her eyes wander towards Allie, they widend. "Allie?" She asked. I nodded and smiled. "She's so big." She laughed. Allie shyly stood behind me. I nieled down beside her.

"Allie, this is gramma Renee." I said.

"But i hav gamma Esme." She whisperd.

"You have two grandma's." I added. She smiled.

"Two?" I nodded. Esme had come upstairs then, she looked so beautiful. She was followed by Alice and Rose, they both looked beautiful as always.

"Time for pictures." Esme said. I rolled my eyes.

She took a few of me and my mom, then me and Allie, then all three. Then of me and Alice and Rose, then Esme herself. We took a group picture of all of us. I looked at the clock, it was 5:30.

Charlie walked in, his eyes fixed on me.

"Bella...You look beautiful." He smiled. I hugged him. His tux looked good on him.

"Thank you dad." I whisper dinto his chest.

TIme had flew by effortlessly. By the time i knew it, it was just me and Charlie in the room. The clock said 2 minutes to 6. My heart beat furiously.

"You ready Bells?" he asked. Offering me his arm. I smiled, i suddenly felt brave.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I breathed. I put my arm through his. "Lets do this." I smiled. He kissed the top of my head and then walked with me downstairs....

Edward's POV

When we had come back from running it was nearly dawn. When i got back home Alice had told me to stay outside till after Bella woke up. I couldnt fight with her so i did as i was told.

I stayed in the shady part of the lawn, waiting for Bella to go back into Alice's room. About 10 they finally did. I went inside and was sent into a flurry by Bella's intoxicating scent that still lingerd in the kitchen. Esme was cooking. I went into Emmett's room on the 2nd floor. He was standing in the middle of the floor, he looked focused.

_"Stupid monkey suit wont work!"_ He growled in his head. I laughed. he was trying to figure out how to tie his tie.

"Okay Em, le'me do it." He sighed defeated and turned around. I did it within a matter of seconds.

"Thanks." he mutterd. I rolled my eyes.

I grabbed my tux off the shelf in his closet and went into the bathroom to put it on. It fit pretty well. I tied my tie and walked back out.

"Ohhh la la. You look snazzy." Emmett boomed. I smiled.

I went back downstiars to help set the things up. We only had a few guest's coming so it didnt take long. I decided to help Esme and Carlisle cook. When that was done i had lost track of time. It was almost time. I tried to block out everyones thoughts on how Bella looked. I wanted to see her with my own eyes. Carlisle came to me then.

"I want a few pictures." He whisperd.

I nodded and me, jasper, Emmett and him went into the shady part of the backyard. Carlisle took a few pics of me and then of all of us. He told us to pose for the last time, so Emmett decided to put me in a headlock. It didnt hurt but i bet it would if i was human. Carlisle laughed at us. Brotherly bonding.

I looked at the clock, it was nearly time, i began paceing the altar as everyone began to file in and take a seat. I ran a hand through my tousled hair. I was nervous and anxious. And super excited! I began to feel my dead heart beat furiously. Renee walked out, and so did Alice and Rose. Everyone was seated and i stood at the altar with Emmett and Jaz flanked beside me Rose and Alice stood opposite of them. I heard a soft piano begin to play and little Allie walked out. I smiled at out gorgeouse she looked. She had a basket of flowers, she tossed them here and there. When she reached me she smiled and went to stand by Rose. Then i heard the bride march begin to play.

Bella's soft scent wafted towards me....

* * *

**AN:**

**10 reviews for the next chappie:)**

**do it.**

**Wedding pics on profile:)**


	17. Chapter 18

**AN:Thanks guys:)**

* * *

Edward's POV

My precious Bella came into view. She was wrapped around Charlie's arm, he walked her to the rythm of the march. I kept my eyes on Bella, her eye's wanderd around our yard. She looked dazed, she smiled then her frantic eyes reached their original destination. Me. Her eyes locked with mine. Her brown orbs widend and she smiled wider. I smiled back, never taking my eyes off her.

I could hear Charlie's thought's, he was thinking of how bad he looked in this monkey suit. How embarassing he must look. I laughed once then blocked him out. I blocked everyone out actually. My eyes melted when they moved over Bella's dress. She looked like a angel descending from heaven. The strapless dress made me melt from the inside out. I took in a steady breath. Charlie and Bella reached me then. He stopped, Bella's eyes bored into mine. Charlie placed her hand in mine.

"Take care of her." He whisperd. I nodded without looking at him.

"I will." I said back. he nodded and stalked off to the side. I smiled down at Bella, i clasped our hands and turned our bodies so we could walk up to the minister. I paused infront of him. I kept Bella's hands in my own, the warmth of them calmed me down. I was anxious to hear the final words that would conjoin us together for eternity...

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan, here by take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your law full wedded husband untill you both shall live?" he asked. I looked back at Bella. I smiled down at her. She took in a big steady breath and smiled back.

"I do." She squeezed my hands.

"Do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, here by take Isabella Marie Swan to be your law full wedded wife untill you both shall live?" I let his words settle in. I bore my eyes into hers. I said those three little words precisley.

"I do.....forever." I whisperd. Bella blushed and a saw a tear slide from her eye.

"By the power vested in me, i now pronounce you Husband and Wife." he announced.

I put my hand on her cheek and wiped away the tear. Then i slowly bent my head to hers, our lips met and my whole body resisted the urge to kiss more forcefully. I heard Emmett's cough, and his thoughts.

_"Jeez Edward save the face sucking for tonight." _He laughed. I rolled my eyes and pulled away. I rested my forhead against hers. It felt as if a thousand flashes happend at once. Many pictures were taken.

"My wife, my forever." I whisperd. She let out a small chuckle.

People began to rise from there seats and move towards the living room. I felt Allie wrap her arms around my leg. Hugging me close.

"Daddy." She squeeled. I pulled away from Bella and smiled down at Allie.

"Hello Beautiful." I said. I swooped her off the ground and rested her on my hip. Bella kissed her cheek. I heard Rose's thoughts.

_"dont move Edward. This is the cutest picture ever."_ I held Bella to my side and Rose took more pictures.

* * *

Bella's POV

The after party wasnt half bad. Me and Edward cut the cake, after Allie stuck her fingers in it. I laughed when she got cake on her face. I watched in amazment when Edward swallowed his portion manfully. I knew he'd have to hack it up later.

When Edward had to take my garder off, it was embarassing. Charlie stood not 5 feet from us when he dipped his head under my dress. I had shimmied it down to my calve. He gently pulled it off. Flinging it into the air. I did the same with my flowers, it didnt surprise me that Rose caught it. Another wedding for her and Emmett were in the works.

When our dance came on Edward took the lead. He placed me on his toes and we swirled around. After a while, Charlie tapped his shoulder.

"May i cut in?" He asked. Edward smiled.

"Certainly sir." He kissed me once then Charlie took me. We waddled to the side. We both were horrid dancers.

"Well, Im proud of you Bells." he said out of the blue. He sounded a bit choked up.

"Dad." I protested. He laughed.

"No really, im proud of you. You never cease to amaze me. My little girl has grown up." He chuckled. I began to feel sadden'd at his words. "Just promise you'll come home and cook for me once in a while." He asked. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. He didnt know that I might not ever see him again. After I was a vampire, I couldnt allow myself near humans. Including Allie. He didnt notice and he just kept waddling to the side. When the song ended, Emmett took over. He crushed me to his chest and pulled me acroos the floor. I fumbled with my balance as he twirled me and swung me around. Finally Edward broke us apart, he was laughing.

"Emmett your going to kill her." He smiled. Emmett smiled down at me.

"That was the plan." He laughed. Edward lightly punched his shoulder than stole me away.

He picked me back up and placed me on his toes. He swung us around gently. He moved the hair out of my face.

"Whats wrong?" he asked. I sighed.

"Something Charlie said...It just...Made me feel sad." I stutterd. he nodded.

"I heard." He leaned my head onto his chest.

"I loved you." I whisperd. he kissed the top of my head.

"As i love you...forever and more." He whisperd back. I brought my head to his and he brought me into another kiss.

People began to leave. And The only people left were the Cullen's, me, Charlie and Renee. Alice took me upstairs and into her room. She threw a black dress at me.

"Here...put it on." She orderd. i sighed.

"Can i have something normal to wear?" I asked. The black dress wasnt really casual. And from what i knew we had to borde a plain in about a hour.

"No." She smiled. "I picked it out cause i saw Edward would have a hard time keeping his hands off you tonight." She winked at me. My mouth fell open. My eyes wide.

"What did you see?" I screeched.

"Oh calm down. I just saw him trying to restrain himself on the plain." She mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and threw it on. She was right. It was kinda revealing and it made me look beautiful. She tugged me on the elbow and dragged me downstairs. Edward was waiting there with a simple dress shirt and pants. He outstretched his hand, waiting for me. I took it and walked with him to the front door. it was past 9 and it was dark. Almost everyone had left. I passed Charlie, his eyes were brimed with red. I stopped and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh dad, dont be sad." I whisperd. he let out a small laugh.

"Im not sad Bells." He mumbled. "Im anything but sad." he whisperd into my hair. He gave me a final squeeze and smiled. "Have fun Bells." he whisperd. I rolled my eyes.

Yeah like i wouldnt have fun tonight, wherever we were going. I still didnt know. I grabbed Edwards hand, he led me past Renee. She brought me into a hug.

"Oh Bells..Your so beautiful." She smiled and pulled away.

"Thanks mom." i whisperd.

"I'll miss you. Promise you and Edward and Allie will come visit me." She said, rubbing my shoulders. I sighed.

"We'll see." i finally whisperd. She smiled and kissed my forhead.

"I love you, now go or youll miss your flight." She insisted.

I said a quick goodbye to Carlisle and Esme, and the rest of the family. We were out by Edward's car now, Rose stood there with Allie in her arms. She was half asleep. I gave Allie a hug.

"I'll miss you Allie-baby." i whisperd. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Me too." She whisperd. I kissed her forhead. Edward did the same and then opend my door for me. I got in and he was in on the other side in less than 2 seconds.

"Bye." i called to everyone outside my window. They all waved back. I blew a kiss to Allie.

Then we sped off.

Edward grabbed my hand and drove with the other. He intertwined our fingers.

"Mrs. Cullen." He whisperd. I liked how that rolled off his tounge.

"You like that dont you?" i aksed. he smiled.

"More than i should." He whisperd back.

When we got to the airport, we zoomed by our flight board so i didnt get to see where we were headed. He checked our luggage in. Then held my hand as we walked to the entrance. We barley made our flight. At random moments i could see Edward glancing over me in my perphial vision. Maybe Alice was right, the dress was giving him a hard time. I smiled to myself. When we got our seats he pulled me close to his chest. Our fingers were intertwined, i stared at the ring that now owned my finger. I smiled, Edward owned me. When the flight took off i began to doze off. I slept about halfway through the plain ride. Edward woke me when we had reached our destination.

We headed onto another plain. Once again he held me. This flight was to Rio, I knew that was in Brazil. I tried to ask him but he just smiled and shook his head. I was anxious to know where he was taking me. I let it go and cuddled to his chest. When this flight landed we grabbed our luggage and went outside, it had to of been 2 in the morning. I walked with Edward as he called a taxi over. Was our honeymoon in Brazil? I didnt ask. he loaded our luggage and spoke to the cab driver in a different language. He spoke it fluently. I sighed, another thing to add to the growing list of things he was good at. He smiled down at me. We drove for a while then the driver stopped at a boating doc. I eyed Edward suspisiously. He grabbed our luggage and payed the driver.

He left our luggage at the doc and walked with me to the end of boats lined up. He stopped infront of the last one. it was small and obviously built for speed. He jumped in lithley, then grabbed my waist and pulled me in. He kissed me once then went and grabbed our luggage. I sat down on the padded seat, he returned quickly. He started the boat, he obviously knew what he was doing. Yet another thing he was good at. Then he sped off.

I clamped my hands to the seat. He was going very fast, the ocean mist sprayed me in the face. I kept my eyes wide, afraid to close them, yet still afraid to keep them open. Edward threw amused glances at me. He slowed the boat down just a bit.

About another 10 minutes and he spoke...

"Bella...Look." He said. I looked in the direction he pointed. I saw a triangular shape rise from the sea, then gracefully flop back down. I couldnt see it good, but it looked like a whale. It was a magnificient sight. We quickly passed it though.

I losend my grip on the seat as the boat decreased in speed. Edward sighed, i could see a faint Island ahead if us. He used his arm to show me the Island..

"Isle Esme..." He sighed happily....

* * *

**AN:**

**You like it?**

**10 reviews will give you the**

**next chapter:)**

**do itXD**


	18. Chapter 19

**AN:**

**Thanks for all your support**

**:)**

**you guys are amazing**

* * *

Bella's POV

The boat came to a immediate stop. Edward had stopped the boat right infront of a doc. I barley noticed though. My eyes were locked on the small Island infront of us. Isle Esme? Esme had her own Island? I gaped in amazment. Edward smiled and wrapped a hand around mt wrist. He pulled me up from the seat and brought me to the edge of the boat. He once again sprang lithley from the boat and onto the doc. He wrapped his arms around mine and pulled me up. He placed me infront of him. He was tieing the boat to the doc, i walked forward...towards the little house. The island still had me in shock.

I felt myself being propelled through the air, then Edward's arms wrapped around me. I gasped in shock. He laughed at me.

"You scared me." I gasped again.

"Im sorry love." He chuckled. He held me in one arm and used the other to stroke my cheek for jaw to temple with his fingertips. He continued to walk forward.

"You know...i can walk." I joked.

"Thresh holds are my specialty my dear." He hugged me tighter. When we got to the front door it was already open. We walked through the door. It was black.

He set me on my feet and wound a arm around me. He led me deeper into the dark. He flicked on a light. The room was filled with unimanigable brightness. I took in a deep breath. The house was so pretty. The walls were white. We walked through the living room. Their was a flat screen hanging on the wall. It was surrounded by two white couches. It was so beautiful. My adventurous side came out and i wanderd down the hall to another room. I flicked the light on.

This was obviously the master bedroom. Right in the middle of the room was a giant white bed. It was coverd with thick soft looking pillows. I notcied it was a bit warm in the room, i felt a puddle of sweat begin to form on my neck. My eyes flutterd closed when Edwards hands rested on my neck. Decreasing my tempature.

"I thought maybe it would be easier." He whisperd. I nodded. His cold body made mine weaken. "I'll be back, i have to get the luggage." He said once more. Then his hands were gone and I was hot again. I sighed, i looked to the west side of the room, their were two double doors that led to the ocean. I went over and opend one. The chilly night air rushed in. I could hear the faint swoosh. The moon was still high in the sky, i knew it was turning early morning though.

I felt butterfies assault me when i glanced back at the bed. I smiled and sat down on it. It was way softer than i imagined. I layed down, the softness was taking over me. I sighed, this was pure bliss. I heard Edward put the suitcases down. I proped myself up on my elbows. He sighed too....

"This bed, is really soft." I commented. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I wouldnt know, I havent been on it yet." He mermurd. I patted the spot next to me. He layed down, wrapping his arms around me. "It's nice." he laughed. I inhaled his scent, it was overwhelming me.

I cuddled closer to him, he froze the tiniest bit.

"Bella." he sighed. "I promised we would try." He whisperd. I nodded against his chest. He had promised me this long ago.

"I know." I whisperd back.

".....If i hurt you love....Please tell me." He placed a hand on my cheek. I leaned into it.

"You wont." I mumbled. He used his finger and thumb to tilt my chin so i was looking into his eyes.

"You dont know that." He noted. I turned my head and pressed my lips to his palm. He took a un-needed intake of breath. "I love you." He whisperd.

"Thats why were here." I added. he smiled.

He bent his lips to mine, pressing them firmly against my own. He put both hands on my cheeks, I wrapped mine in his hair. Pressing him closer to me. I knew i had to be careful, just incase. I knew it was hard enough. He began to add more force to our kiss. His hand slid down my neck and rested on my shoulder. He left a blazing trail of fire wherever he touched me. It made me shiver.

I parted my lips a bit, i felt him freeze, but then he continued kissing me. My stomach was doing flops inside of me. He then rolled us so he was hovering over me. The new position made me gasp. He held his weight above me, careful not to crush me. He rested both hands on either side of my face. His lips left mine and i gasped in for air. His lips moved to my neck, he trailed kisses along my jaw to my ear. Before i knew what had happend, i let out a very loud moan. I clamped my mouth shut. Embarassed. Edward pulled away, smirking at me.

"That has got to be my favorite noise i've ever heard." he purred. I blushed. He kissed me again. I moaned again, but not as loud.

I began to feel a fire bruning withing me, i needed Edward to put out the flames. I pressed myself tighter to him. Pressing my every curve to his. I heard him softly groan, it was barley acknowledgable. The groan only added to the burning need inside myself. I ran my fingers down his neck and to his chest. I trailed them to his button on his shirt, popping the first one undone. I had half expected him to stop me, he didnt. He continued to nuzzle my neck. I went for the second. He was obviously okay with it because before i knew it his shirt was undone. He sat up and slid it from his shoulders. He bent his head back to mine and kissed me.

I felt his tounge gently glide across my lower lip, asking for entrance. I nearly melted, we had never kissed like this. I opend my mouth wider. Letting him invade my mouth. His tounge met mine. The cold was almost refreshing. I rested my hands on his chest.

Edward's POV

_Kill her._ The voice repeated like a broken record. _Take her, do it.._ I did my best to ignore the voice trying to control me. Bella's hands rested on my chest. The warmth was plesant. I had to swollow back the venom pooling in my mouth. _Careful Edward, take it easy._ My coherant side warned me. I could so easily kill her.

I couldnt deny the overwhelming want to drink her dry, but i had other feelings controling my body. I had the lust for one. I had a feeling burning through my veins, a feeling i had never had before. Something i had waited for for almost 108 years. This feeling was lust.

I wanted Bella, I wanted her blood, and i wanted her body. I wanted to claim her mine in every way possible. I moved my hands carefully from her cheek to her waste. Pressing myself closer. Her warmth was the only thing that made scence to me. The only thing that kept me from killing her. I concentrated on her heart beat to calm myself. I was becoming overly excited. I ran one of my hands down Bella's hip and down her thigh, hitching her knee around my waist. I heard her moan again.

I had to fight back the urge to sink my teeth into her ivory beautiful neck. I kept my hand on her thigh. I kept our lips intact.

I began to move that same hand back up her thigh, slowly. I wanted to make her moan again. It was the single most beautiful noise in my world. I stopped when my fingers touched the end of her dress. I shiverd as i remeber Bella back on the plain. Her dress had made it very diffiuclt for me. Just thinking about it, i gripped her dress into my fist. She moaned again. I pressed my lips harder to hers. I broke away though, giving her the chance to breath. I kept my lips on her jaw line. My fist still clenched to her dress.

"Please...." She whisperd. I pulled back to look at her face. Her eyes were pleading. I knew this was something she wanted. How could i deny her this one thing? I took a steady breath.

"Promise me you'll tell me.." she cut me off.

"I will." she whisperd. She placed a hand on my cheek. I swallowed another flood of venom back. I nodded my head.

I could do this, for Bella. I could make love to her without hurting her...alot. I could please her...Well, atleast i could try. I rolled us over. She gasped as she was suddenly above me. She straddled my waist. Her dress still in my grasp. She rested her hands back on my chest.

Could i do this? Could i resist the urge to kill her long enough to please her? I didnt know, and i had another voice speaking to me. It was encouraging me. I layed there deliberating. I wanted badly to give her what she wanted. To please her in more ways than one. I made up my kind. I would try, if it got too out of hand we would stop. I took another breath and lifted her dress up higher on her thighs. I felt the goosebumps my hand made as it touched her. She understood what i was doing and raised her arms above her head. I slid it up to her waist, then over head in one swift movment. I watched as her ribs popped out when she arched her back to get it over her head. She was a amazing sight. She was left in nothing but her simple black bra and underwear. I stared in bewilderment. She must of felt self conscience because she moved her arms to cover herself up. I grabbed her wrist and pinned them to her sides.

"No...your beautiful." I whisperd. she blushed. She bent her lips to mine. I gripped her chin with my thumb and forfinger.

I flipped us over agian so i hoverd over her. She stared up at me with big brown eyes. I knew what her eyes held. The same thing mine did. Lust. My dead heart flutterd when her hands went to the button on my pants. I took a steady breath. Inhaling her scent to calm me again. I moved me lips to her neck, sucking on the smooth skin there. She moaned again. She made the sweetest sounds. Her hands popped open the button. If i could blush, i would have been a deep red. Kinda like Bella.

She slowly undid my zipper. My throat burned, like I had shoved a iron down there. My instincts desperatly told me to feed. That thought vanished when she looked up, her eyes were boring into mine. Nothing but love shined in them. I shimmied my pants off and Bella kicked them off my feet. I was left in my boxers. I brought the back of my hand up to stroke her cheek.

"I love you....my wife." i whisperd. My other arm hugged her tighter to me. She leaned up and kissed me. I brought both hands to her wiast, gently moving up.

I stopped when i got to the spot underneath her breasts. I took in another breath. This girl was too beautiful, how could i have been so lucky? How could this human love a monster such as me. Her breath hitched. The rise and fall of her chest with every shaky breath she took. She propped herself onto her elbows and pulled my head to hers. She brought me into another kiss.

Bella's POV

His hands were under the one place i yearned for him to touch. I brought his lips to mine. While the kiss intensified, i brought my hands and placed them ontop of his, below my chest. His skin was ice cold, it left goosebumps. I brought his hands and placed them ontop of my chest. He froze, his breathing turning into panting. He relaxed and i removed my hands. He kept them there. He gave my chest the gentilest of squeezes. It was enough to get a moan to escape from my mouth. He wrapped his arms around my back, lifting me from the bed. I placed my hands on his shoulders, he kissed the hollow beneath my ear. He undid the clasp to my bra. My breathing turned ragged. He bent his head back up and looked me in the eyes. I nodded and he slid the staps down, and threw it down on the floor. He kept his eyes on me the whole time. He bent his head back to my neck, skimming his nose from my collar bone to my jaw line. He brought his hands back to my chest. Guiding them down, his thumbs gently skimmed my breasts. His hands rested back on my hips.

He suddenly brought his head down on my chest, right were my heart was. He stayed there for a moment. His hands rested on my hips. He listend to my erratic beat. I brought my hand up and ran my fingers through his hair. Before i could comprehend what happend, with a flick of his wrist, his fingers curled around my waistband of my panties. I took in another ragged breath. He pulled them down my thighs, he placed a butterfly kiss on my stomach. When he pulled them completley off, he came back up and kissed me.

"How could i be so lucky?" He whisperd against my lips.

"I was thinking the same thing." I sighed.

I was so focused on Edward i didnt even notice i was naked. I didnt really care either. I placed my eager fingers on his boxers....

Edward's POV

_What are you waiting for? Take her, drink her lucious blood!_ My thoughts screamed at me. Bella layed completley naked underneath me. How could I have been lucky to get a girl such as my Bella. My eyes rolled to the back of my head when her fingers settled on the waist band of my boxers. My arms gripped the top of her arms. I tried to make myself losen my grip, but couldnt function right. When she touched me, my mind went blank. She tried to shimmy them down but failed miserably. I chuckled once and did it myself. We both lay naked, in eachothers arms, on our wedding night.

I bent my lips to hers again. How did i deserve her?

I pulled away, but her hands caught my face and turned my head so i looked into her eyes.

"Please?" She begged. I nodded and kissed the finger that held her wedding ring.

I neild down infront of her. She layed down on her back, propped up on her elbows. I rested my hands on her knees. I kept eye contact with her as i spread her legs apart. She took in a deep breath. I did as well. The smell of her arousal was making me go insane. I positioned myself before her. I looked down at her again. She nodded, biting her lip. I groaned just looking at her. She was so beautiful. I wrapped my hands around her hips, braceing myself...

I gently enterd her. She groaned. I froze, the feeling was meraculous. I had never felt anything as pleasurable as this in my 100 years. Not even human blood could compare to this. She wrapped her hands around my forarm. It didnt hurt though she squeezed hard. I knew my eyes must have darkend with lust. I pulled out slowly and plunged back in. I kept up a steady pace. I growled at the voice in the back of my head...

_Do it Edward! Finish her off. Suck her dry!_ It yelled at me. I ignored it, to focused on the pleasure seeping through my veins. I increased my pace when the slow ones made me impatient. Bella moaned again. The noise was becoming one of my favorites.

My pace became faster, my eyes rolled into the back of my head again. The pleasure was something i wanted more than anything at this moment. I tightend my grip on Bella. After a while, i began to feel this fire start to rumble in the pit of my stomach. I knew what i would soon face. I quickend my pace, Bella began to cry out..in obvious pleasure. I groaned as the fire began to consume me.

"Bella." I whisperd.

One final thrust sent us both into a frenzie. Bella clamped her hands onto the headboard, my grip tightend on her body. The fire, slitherd throughout my body, for a moment i was in a total bliss. I couldnt think, couldnt feel. I was just high. Like i had taken a drug. I couldnt see anything, the climax had momentarily blinded me. I shiverd as the aftershock rocked through my body....

I was left breathless, my eyes focused on Bella's gaze. Her breath came in gasps, her chest rising and falling with each hard breath she took.

"Wow." She breathed. I couldnt find my voice. I losend my grip.

I kept breathing heavily. The burning in my throat lightend as a new sensation filled my body. Bliss.

I brought ny hand to her cheek, I bent my lips to hers. I rolled to my side and Bella layed her head on my chest. Her skin was blazing. I put my fingers in her hair, running them through it.

"Wow doesnt begin to explain it." I whisperd. She kissed my chest.

"I love you." She whisperd. "Forever and ever." She breathed. I smiled and kissed her head.

"Till the end of eternity and so on."

She fell asleep, mumbling she loved me....

* * *

**AN:**

**3 HOURS:)**

**Please review, i did my best.**

**Maybe 15 reviews**

**because it was so long.**

**:)**

**Make me proud.**


	19. Chapter 20

**AN:Sorry for the late updates:)**

**My BFF Twilightaddict12 Helped**

**me make this chapter:)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Edward's POV

Bella had fallen asleep around the same time the sun began to rise. I held her close to my chest, drowning myself in her scent. Her warm skin was the only thing that reminded me of why we were here. Last night had been hectic. I nearly lost myself with her. Im not saying i didnt enjoy myself..that is far from the truth. I probably enjoyed myself a little too much. I almost obeyed the voice's in the back of my head to kill her. I should have stayed more incontrol, but being with her like that was not easy. I was stupid for putting her in such danger. It would be a while before we made love like that again. I had remeberd every second from last night. Every curve of her marvelous body. Every inch of her skin had been free for me to roam.

Having Bella and I together in such a way was something I had not thought possible. But we had pulled it off. We had become the first vampire and human to make love. I silently laughed at some memories. Jasper and Emmett always picked on me for being the virgin. They could no longer do that. It had taken me 110 years to find the perfect girl. I had found her. And she currently slept next to me. The wedding and honeymoon were my two favorite days of our life together. I had satisfied Bella in a way I never thought i never could. We had both wanted this...I had wanted this, but knew it was not possible. She smiled in her sleep, i became frusterated when her mind came up blank. I'll never get use to that.

I looked at her peaceful face. The open door to outside was swung open and the afternoon light shined through, it washed over her back. The hand i used to trail up her spine gently sparkled as well. I had pulled the sheets over her exhausted body lastnight...I could faintly see little bruises forming, nothing too big. I silently thanked god it had not been worse. I still felt ashamed, I had not meant to hurt her. It just happend when I wasnt paying much attention. I knew something like this would happen. Bella began to fidget in her sleep, I knew she'd wake up any minute. I couldnt imagine the pain she probably felt right now. I felt her warm lips brush against my shoulder, signaling me she was awake now. I didnt move, didnt look at her. I didnt want to see the damage I had done. I felt as her arms constricted around me, I wanted to unwrap myself...I didnt want to hurt her again.

I heard her sigh...

"Morning." She sighed again, happily. I took in a steardy breath.

"It's actually noon my love." I whisperd into her hair. Something must have clicked, maybe lastnights events. She sat upright really fast.

"Ive slept that long?" She breathed. The sheets slipped from her bare skin, sliding down into her lap. Exposing her torso. My eyes traveld to more bruises I had not noticed. One bruise specifically. It was on her rib, right below her left breast. Her eyes followed mine, looking at herself.

"Bella...." I whisperd. "Im so sorry." She cut me off.

"No, it's fine. It's just a small bruise." She mutterd. I gaped at her.

"No it's not."- I placed my hand on the bruise, it made the outline of my hand on her ribs.- "I cant imagine the pain your in." I stutterd. She tensed beneath my hands then relaxed.

"Actually...Im not in any pain." She smiled at me. I gave her a weak smile.

"Im sure youll feel it later. Lets save the sex for when your much more durable?" I smiled a bit more. A strange expression crossed her features.

"Wait what?" She asked.

"We'll try again when your much more durable." I repeated.

"No no no no no.....Edward. Im fine really! You didnt hurt me at all. You cant do this to me! Practice makes perfect." She pleaded. I just shook my head.

"Im not gonna hurt you again." I whisperd. Her smile turned downwards, turning to a frown.

"Your not gonna touch me at all are you?" She whisperd. I saddend at her words. I reached out a hand and stroked her cheek.

"Im touching you now, am i not?" I joked. She scowled.

"You know what I mean!" She murmerd.

"In that way....no. Not till your more durable." i reminded her.

"God Edward! Your such a party pooper." She snapped. I smiled at her.

"Yeah but....Your dangerously unbalanced." I chuckled. Her expression changed, she blushed and hung her head.

"Edward...." She whisperd. I rose a eyebrow. "Did you not.....enjoy...yourself lastnight?" She asked. I startled her by laughing.

"Is that what your worried about? On the contrary my darling...I think the bruises mean I enjoyed myself just a bit too much." She blushed harder.

She got up off the bed, and headed for the bathroom. I followed her. She looked at herself in the mirror. I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her figure. My eyes roamed all over her reflection in the mirror.

"You know..Its not that bad." She murmerd. I placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes...It is." She rolled her eyes.

She grabbed a brush and yanked it through her hair. They snagged a few times.

"I think the worst thing you did was give me sex hair." She laughed. She tried to yank it through again, didnt work. "I'll just have to take a shower....Wanna join me?" She turned till she was faceing me. I took in a big breath. I couldnt say yes, than I'd be tempted.

"I should probably make you something to eat." I changed the subject. "Take a shower...I'll be in the kitchen." I gave her a kiss then walked into the bedroom. I through on my clothes and headed out into the kitchen.....

Bella's POV

'

Edward didnt want to join me in the shower. I sighed and went to the shower, I turned the heat on high. Last night had been the best night of my exsistence. I had gotten the one thing Ive wanted since I met him. I hadnt even remeber'd him grasping me too tight. I just remeber not having enough of him to satisfy my craving. I had wanted more, and I had gotten more than I deserved. I relaxed as the hot water ran down my tense skin. Edward had said we couldnt do that again till after my change. How would I survive? I knew my craving for him would only intensify.

I got out and wrapped a towel around my body. I walked into the bedroom, opening my suitcase. I growled at the clothes that sat inside. They contained mostly silk and pink things. Things that I would never wear. I groaned under my breath. Edward appearded in the doorway.

"Everything alright?" he asked worried. I scowled at the bag.

"Alice packed me dressy stupid clothes." I growled. "All i want is a t-shirt." I sighed. He chuckled. He reached into his bag and tossed a light gray t-shirt at me.

"Here..Alice let me pack my own things." I took it and grabbed a bra. Edward went to my other bag to look for some pants for me. I put both on and some stupid scanky underwear Alice had packed me. I turned back around, Edward was faceing me, on hand held a pair of blue jean shorts.

"Oh thank you..." I sighed. I grabbed them and put them on.

"Next time I'll make Alice let you pack your own clothes." He smiled and bent my head to his.

He grabbed my hands and led me to the kitchen.

"I made you some food." He said. He pulled the chair out for me, I sat down and he placed a plate of food out for me. It was amazing, way better than any chef alive,

"How did you make this?" i asked. Stuffing my face with more food.

"Food network." He laughed.

In this moment I felt relaxed. I had Edward with me, and we had done the unimaginable. We were a family, we had little Allie waiting for us back home...

* * *

**AN:You like it?**

**Please review guys.**

**10 reviews gets you**

**the next chapter:)**

**Go for it.**


	20. Chapter 21

**AN:Thanks for the reviews:)**

**sorry about the late updates:(**

**Forgive me?**

**XD**

* * *

Edward's POV

We had officialy spent a week on the Island. I did whatever I could to keep Bella's mind off sex. Trust me...it wasnt easy. It wasnt easy resisting her either. Whenever she begged and pleaded for me to make love to her, I nearly always gave in. I couldnt though, I had to stay strong. I could not hurt her like I had. Her bruises were finally beginning to fade. Thank god. It made me that much disgusted with myself everytime I looked at her.

It was turning dark out, I had spent the whole day taking Bella on a adventure around the Island. I knew she was dead beat tired and wouldnt even suggest making love tonight. My plan was working. I was in the kitchen, cooking for her. She sat at one of the high stools at the table. Her head was drooping...like she would pass out. I layed a plate of food infront of her.

"Thanks...Im starving" As if on cue her stomach growled loudly. I snickerd. She dug right in. She apparently liked my cooking, though I had no clue if it was good or not. I had no desire to eat any of it.

Things had been going well. Alice had called me earlier though, there is apparently a vampire in Forks. They were doing what they could to keep the town safe. Along with the La Push werewolves. I trusted Alice enough to keep Allie safe.

Bella was ready for bed when my phone vibrated. I wanted to ignore it, to hold Bella in my arms. I answerd it though, it was Alice again.

"What?" I asked. Bella was changing into her pajamas. I held the phone close to my ear.

"Edward, Edward! You need to come home now! There's a emergency!" She yelled into the phone. Bella turned to look at me. She obviously heard Alice's screeching voice from across the room.

"Whoa Alice, calm down! Whats wrong?" I breathed. Bella came to nessle into my chest.

"It's Allie!" She breathed. Allie? What was wrong with Allie? Bella's head perked up when she mentioned Allie.

"What happend?" I asked breathlessly. I could hear broken sobs erupt from Alice's chest over the phone.

"She was....kidnapped." She breathed. I felt Bella freeze beside me. My body went rigid. Kidnapped?

"How? You guys were supposed to be watching her?" I asked. I sat up, bringing Bella with me. How had a child been kidnapped with 6 vampires watching over her?

"We were keeping a eye out for Victoria, she came back. We took her to the day care center Bella took her to. When I went there to pick her up, I smelt another vampires scent. Not one I know. The lady said she had been taken by someone claiming to be her father." Another sob broke from her chest. I felt Bella begin to shudder beside me.

"Were coming home. Keep trying to hunt whoever took her. You didnt see anything?" I growled into the phone.

"No. Im keeping my eye on so much, It must have slipped." She cried.

"We'll be home soon." I snapped the phone shut.

Bella's eyes were wide and popping out of her head. She was shuddering. Crying sobless tears. I brought her to my chest.

"Victoria." She gasped..."She came back for me. But instead of me, she took Allie." She cried into my chest. I patted her back.

"You dont know it was Victoria I reassured her. The scent was male, Alice said so." I hugged her tighter. How had this happend?

I called the airlines, arguing with the man who wasnt being very helpful. I had my phone to my ear, and packing. I sweeped around the house, throwing things into the suitcases. Bella sat on the bed, her knees pulled to her chest. Sobbing.

I had worked it out. They could get us home in 6 hours at the latest. I had to bribe them with alot of money. But this was a life or death situation.

When we got to the airport, we boarded our plane and I had to keep Bella to my chest to silence her sobs.

Bella's POV

Edward held me to his chest as our plane took off towards home. Someone had taken my Allie. I knew it had to be Victoria. She could have gotten a male vampire to work for her. He had posed as Allie's father. I felt as if ice picks were stabbing my stomach. I had a feeling we may be too late. Too late to do anything about this. I shook that thought from my mind. I had to think positive. The Cullen's wouldnt let anything bad happen to her. I cried more as I leaned farther into Edward's chest. This was going to be one of the longest flights in my life.

* * *

**AN:**

**I know its short.**

**Im SO SORRY.**

**But i wanted to give you**

**a sample of whats to come.**

**Maybe 7 reviews?**

**Do ett!:)**


	21. Chapter 22

**AN:thanks for the reviews:)**

**You guys are amazingXD**

* * *

Bella's POV

We had just gotten off the plain. I was still crying, the somewhat quiet tears were still falling. I was embraced in a pair of tiny arms when we exited the terminal. I could barely make out the figure before me, the wetness in my eyes overpowerd my vision.

"Oh Bella! Im so sorry, I should have kept watch better." Alice cried into my shoulder. I soon became the one comforting her. I patted her back.

"Its gonna be okay Alice...well find whoever took her." I silently hoped my words would come out true in the end.

Edward held me to his chest and we drove back home. I must have fallen asleep, I felt Edward gently shake me as we turned onto the Cullen's drive. I woke up, startled but suddenly alert. Edward didnt speak, Just held me closer to him.

I remeber I had fallen asleep, I remeber him carrying me up to his room. I knew he slept with me in the bed. He kept me close to his chest. I also remeber I was having nightmares. About Allie. How the vampires took her a hurt her. When I dreamt of it I shudderd and Edward brought me closer to his chest. I knew even in my sleep that whoever had took her, was without a doubt going to hurt her. I shudderd even more.

When I woke up in the morning, It was odd...It was almost....dead. There was no life wherever I looked. Everyone had strange depressing features on their faces. I think the worst face to look at was a tie between Esme and Rose. They had both wanted kids in their human life, now when they have something close...its taken from them again. No one spoke. It was silent and very very depressing. I couldnt even stand looking at Edward's face. He tried to hide his features, but he slipped sometimes.

We sat on the couch, Edward held me to his chest. The room was almost vacant. Jasper and Emmett were running patrol, looking for any scents in the forest. Rosalie was sitting on the couch beside us and was tapping her fingers, slowly...rythmaticaly. Alice was sitting on the floor by our feet, she had her knees pulled to her chest, rocking back and forth. Trying to see the future. From the looks of it, she was failing to see anything about Allie. I sighed and looked at Esme. She was desperatly dusting the same area. She barley relized it either. She looked like she was only present in body, her mind was somewhere else...where ours were aswell.

Carlisle was in his study doing research on things. I wasnt sure. I hadnt spoken to him much. I leaned farther into Edwards chest. The day was very slow....

Edward's POV

The day didnt progress any better as it did yesterday. We still had no leads. We had not a clue of who had taken Allie. It was around 3 in the afternoon. I had held Bella to my chest since morning. She hadnt even eaten. I sat up, and leaned her off me.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. I was the first to speak the whole day. Bella looked at me, her brown brow furrowed. She took a deep breath and shook her head. She wasnt hungry, or she just wasnt feeling too well. I nodded and pulled her back to my chest. I rested my hand on her head. Lightly rocking back and forth. Alice's visions were coming and going, but nothing of what we needed to know. It botherd me that Alice took Allie's dissaperience hard, she blamed herself for not keeping watch good enough. She wouldnt beleive me when I told her It wasnt her fault. She wasnt going for it. I tried to ignore her thoughts.

Rosalie only thought of Allie. This botherd me too. I knew the reason why she loved her. And it was a selfish reason. Rosalie would sometimes pretend Allie belonged to her whenever she held her. I knew why too. Rosalie had always wanted a child, always wanted a baby of her own. Only....she couldnt bare children. When one was able to hear her thoughts, everything made sence. Why she was so desperate, and selfish. She had gotten everything taken from her...had her life destroyed. Had innocent things taken from her. A sad story it was...Rosalie.

Esme was concernd and mourning Allie's dissapearence. She too felt somewhat like Rosalie. Esme had lost a child when she was human. She had struggled the 9 months with the pregnancy only to have the child taken from her grasp. Her little boy had died. Thats the reason she flung herself from the cliff. She had had what she wanted, then it was taken from her. Another sad story too. I would often hear her thinking of it. The pain...the desperate want for her baby boy. They anguish. The freedom when she dropped from the cliff tops. That was a memory I knew she remeber'd well. She hadnt even died. She was still alive. Thats mainly the reason she carries us as her children...she loves us all too much...She deserved more than what this life gave her.

I could barley hear Carlisle at work. His thoughts were so erratic, going from theory to theory. Trying to understand the meaning behind all of this. I tuned him out.

Then there was me. I couldnt face the facts that Allie wasnt here. Who had taken her? Why? What had Allie done? There had to be a reason that the vampire would take her out of every other child at the day care center. What was the reason behind her? This all had happend while Bella and I were on our honeymoon. Our marriage didnt matter at this moment. It all surrounded Allie. Even a monster like me wouldnt take a child like that. Only god knew what they were doing to her. I swear....if I find who took her, they will be lying in a pile of ashes. They wouldnt live to see another day. Back when I was in my human world, children had never seemed like something I would want. Something I really wanted. I was too interested in going to war, I was only a few days from my 18 birthday when the change happend. But now that Ive lived 110 years alone. Living in a deep black hole, children never crossed my mind. Then when I returned to Bella, that had all changed for me. I hadnt even known Bella had a child. Hadnt known she'd stooped so low, to have gone for Mike Newton. I had to give him credit though. He had died serving our country...something I had longed to do. He was infact a hero of our world. I would acknowledge him for that. But I dont beleive he was present enough in Allie's life to be a real father. He was always gone. And when I had seen Allie for the first time....I knew she was something I wanted in my life. A child. But being a vampire, I knew I cant produce a child. But Allie was something special. And I would fight for her...no matter what. I would be whatever she wanted me to be. And now that I think about it. I wanted to be a father. I want to be able to give her what she wants. I was somewhat a father.

But now that I think about it, if I hadnt come back Allie and Bella would be safe. They would live a better...safer life. But I was a selfish creature. I wanted Bella more than life itself. And even life held no interest for me without her...nor Allie. I had to come back...for my sake. If I hadnt of come back im sure id of killed myself by now. This life was a better choice.

But was it worth risking Bella and Allie's life? Was it worth it to feed my hunger for company? But I was married now, and I could never imagine leaving Bella. I wound my hands tighter. Bella was staring off into space. She wouldnt meet my gaze. I just stared at her. How had I been so lucky as to get some one like her? How could she love me? I didnt know, and I would never know. She was a mysterious little thing...private little mind.

I suddenly got disrupted when Alice's voice trilled out in a gasp.

"Victoria." Bella froze against my chest.....

* * *

**AN:Thanks for the reading:)**

**10 reviews?**


	22. Chapter 23

**AN:thanks for the reviews:)**

**hope you like it.**

* * *

Bella's POV

I layed there, frozen to Edward's chest. Alice was staring off into space. Her blank eyes far away. Edward suddenly snarled under his breath and sat up, nearly makeing me topple to the ground, he caught me before I hit the hard wood. He sat me back on the couch. He was still snarling.

"Alice call the boys. Tell them to run the perimeter. Theres a chance she could get through with only two." Alice was on her feet. Everyone but me was huddled in a circle. There low voices running so fast I could barley make out words. "You and Rosalie...help them run...call me with any more news." Edward grolwed. Then Alice and Rose were out the door. It was Edward, Esme and Carlisle now.

Carlisle was speaking in a low voice. Esme stared worriedly at me from the corner of her eyes. Edward's back was to me. Edward said something than Esme and Carlisle fled the house. Edward turned around.

"Whats happening?" I asked. He didnt answer, he grabbed my wrist and started to pull me. I fought against him. Trying to hold down my weight, it didnt make a difference. He pulled me. "Edward stop!" I screeched. He didnt listen, he just kept pulling me. "Tell me now whats happening!" I screamed again. He took in a big breath and growled.

"It was Victoria after all! She created many more like her...training them for this day. She still has that grudge. She took Allie. There coming back though. The only chance we have is to fight them, but their numbers are ranging from 18-20. We only have 7. Its a unfare advantage, but were running the perimeter. I swear Bella were going to end this and get Allie back." He snarled. My face was white.

Edward picked me up and we ran into his room. He closed the door, and turned the lights off except for one. A small table lamp in the corner. He was paceing the floor length of his room, snarling profanities.

Victoria still had a grudge against us for killing her James so many years ago. The Cullen's were running around, makeing sure she didnt get through. But...she'd eaither kill me or....Allie. I started to get a feeling of what was to come.

"But why didnt she go through with this when you guys left me. I was all alone and a much easier target. Why did she wait?" I asked. Edward kept paceing.

"I assume she tried, but im sure the werewolves kept her from coming through." He spoke. My face turned confused....werewolves?

Was Forks some kind of magic place were every monster lived? Good and bad? Werewolves? Really?

"There's wereowlves too?" I asked dumbfounded. He kept paceing but nodded his head.

"Yes...down in La Push. There's a good number of them. They've been protecting here since we left. Im sure their the reason she never got here."

I still didnt beleive there were werewolves. How crazy was I?

"So whats gonna happen?" Edward stopped paceing when his phone buzzed. He answerd it.

He only talked for about 20 seconds. I didnt catch any of it. He hung up.

"Speaking of werewolves, I guess they got her scent and tried to follow, they ran into everyone running. Their willing to help..Of course our treaty is still intact. Alice wants us to come down there."

My face drained of blood stared at him. The werewolves knew the Cullens? I didnt have time to think of anything, he scooped me up and jumped from his window. I kept my head to his chest as he ran. Before I knew it, we had stopped.

I opend my eyes, I saw the Cullen's standing in a circle, not looking at us as we came over. Edward sat me down, and held me close to his chest as we walked to Alice.

"She wants a fight." Alice sneered. Edward nodded.

"I thought so. What have the wolves said?"

Edward's head whipped to the east side of the clearing we were in. He concentrated for a minute.

"I imagine it will be much harder than that." he said. I hadnt heard anyone talk though. I tried to see what he looked at. Only black. "Of course we would not ruin the treaty, we intend to stick to our side of the bargain." His face looked agitated. "Of course...We'll be still." He faced us again.

"Sam wants to know if the pack can get our scent..so they dont get us mixed up with them." He sneered the last word. Everyone nodded. I stared at him still confused. He rolled his eyes and looked back to the east side. "I heard that Jacob." he sneered again.

Jacob. Hadnt I known a Jacob in the past? From the La Push even. My brow furrowed. Jacob Black? I laughed at myself, no way was he a werewolf. But than I thought some more.. I looked at Edward speaking for the first time. "Jacob Black?" i asked. Edward turned to look at me. He looked at me questionably then nodded.

"Yes...Jacob Black, the ignorant of them all." His lips turned up a bit.

I jumped when I heard a loud boom. It sounded as if a bomb had gone off. But then Edward laughed a bit.

"Oh grow up pup." Then he grabbed my hand and stood in a line. All the Cullen's lined up in a line. Edward whisperd..."Hold still." I squeezed onto his hand.

I stared in fright and amazement as one by one, 11 wolves emerged from the forest. Except, these looked like overgrown horses. The first one was black, then a reddish brown. Many more emerged and then one by one they came toward us. I gasped.

"Its fine Bella, they just want a quick smell, our scent ya know." I stared wide eyed at each wolf as they came by. The first one went to Carlisle, and proceeded down the line...I was the very last. I held my breath as the black wolf took a quick sniff. Then another one came before me. It stopped and stared at me. He had a weird wolfy grin. Edward sighed...

"Bella, you remeber Jacob?" he said. I stared wide eyed.

"Jacob?" The last time I had seen him was before I got pregnant. He came over with billly. He was just a gangly teenage boy. My eyes widend more. The wolf dipped his head.

I had missed Jacob, he was a very nice boy. Very good looking too.

"He say's hi." Edward said in a monotone voice.

I didnt know what posessed me to do this, but I reached a hand out and ran it through the fur at his neck. I heard Edward growl next to me.

"If I were you, Id keep my thoughts in check...she's a married woman." My face turned red, I dropped my hand from his hair. The Jacob wolf scowled at Edward.

I heard a small bark from the black wolf and Jacob continued on.

When they all finished, they departed. The Cullen's stood around the clearing...still discussing. Edward held me to his chest. I was so tired, I was falling asleep. But then they said something I wanted to hear.

"....If it comes to a fight, thats basically what Victoria wants. She wants to fight, she wants a chance at revenge and now she has Allie. She wont show mercy...It could end badly." Alice murmerd.

I replayed her words in my head.

It could end badly....

* * *

**AN: You guys like?**

**Please do 10 reviews:)**

**Ill get it up soon if ya do;D**

**get to it/**


	23. Chapter 24

**AN: thanks for the reviewsXD**

**their incourageing:)**

**Heres the enxt chappie...**

* * *

Edward's POV

"She wants a fight, lets give her a fight..." Emmett spoke confidently. I struggled to not smack him in the face. Sure, we could fight Victoria..either way she still had Allie. And it didnt help that the werewolves were involved. Alice couldnt see what the outcome would be after whatever happend. Alice did have a helpful vision of the vampire clan that Victoria was producing. They were all newborns....and bloodthristy. They were very dangerous. They could easily kill us if we didnt pay much attention. It made me fustrated to not beable to know what the outcome would be...who would be lost...who wouldnt come back. What if it was Allie? What if Victoria got to her before we could save her: What if she already did?

I hugged Bella to my chest...her warm skin put a stop to my thoughts. We were all sitting in the living room now. Bella layed across my chest. I wasnt about to let her out of my sight. The early morning sun was just about to rise. Alice's annoyed thoughts came from the staircase...she was trying to see past the wolves. It wasnt working too well.

"How do we know when she's coming?" Rosalie asked. I shrugged.

"Soon....I can feel it." Alice said frustrated.

"Are they coming here?" Esme asked in a strained voice.

"No...When I sense them coming, well meet them halfway. Somwhere were no one will see us. Maybe the old clearing.." She mumbled. She went back to searching for the furture.

I settled into the couch, Id be here for a while. No doubt Bella would sleep a few more hours and i had no intentions of leaving her. She slept soundlessly in my arms....

Bella's POV

I had a sense I was dreaming...I was standing in the old baseball clearing, the Cullen's at my side. We were waiting for something...someone. Then, emerging from the shadows like a ghost, Victoria saunterd forward...Holding my little Allie in one of her arms. My stomach dropped as I stared at Allie...Pale white and beautiful...blood red eyes.

I woke with a start, sitting up really fast, giving myself wiplash. I broke out into a cold sweat..It began to build up on my neck. I scanned the room. My eyes only found blackness, but I could tell we were in Edward's room. His soft bed was very recognizable. I felt a cold hand touch my arm.

"Did I startle you?" he asked. I stared at the sound of his voice. My eyes begun to recognize obvious shapes as my eyes adjusted. The pale moonlight came through his window...shineing down on his skin, making him slightly glow. I didnt answer him, I crushed myself to his chest...inhaling his scent...chaseing the bad nightmare away. He wrapped his arms around me. "Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing...." I mumbled unintelligably. "I had a bad dream." It was the worst dream i could have ever had, of course I didnt tell him that though.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked. I didnt answer him...I was dehlibertaing. "It's okay..You dont have to tell me." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"Its not that i dont want to tell you...Im scared you'll freak out more than I did." I felt him take in a gush of air.

"Try me." He challenged. I took a steady breath myself.

"Okay uh...In my dream. We were all there. I was standing in the clearing...waiting for Victoria to come. Then she walked out of the forest...holding Allie. But Allie was...uh....a vampire. She had blood red eyes, she was pale wh-...." I got cut off from my own choking. I began to lightly sob. It felt childish to react like this...but that was my little girl out there...with a coven of hungry vampires. How else could i react? Edward's arms wrapped tighter around me. He cupped my face with one hand.

"Shhh Bella shhh. I promise you that will never happen. Do you honestly think any one of us would let that happen? It will all be alright. We'll get her back." He assured me. He gently rocked me back and forth. It comforted me little. Nothing could comfort me more in this moment than having Allie back in my arms again. it seems like forever since I actually saw her. Before we left for our honeymoon, she was all smiles and dimples.

I didnt sleep much. I was always in and out of unconciousness. Never understanding my surroundings. I never had a sence of wether or not I was asleep or awake. It all was very confusing. At around 9 though when i had woken up briefly, I decided I knew better than to go back to sleep. I would surley have more confusing dreams that would leave me as soon as my eyes popped open. I extended my hand, searching for cold...but came up empty. Now I was confused again...was I still dreaming? Were was Edward? I continued to extend my hand, instead of cold and smooth my hands ran over somthing else I didnt expect.

I turned over to see a folded note propped up on the pillow next to mine. I gazed at it confused. It had my name on it...my new name.

_Isabella Marie Cullen._

I opend it up. It was a note from Edward.

_Im sorry I had to leave. Hopefully you wont be awake to read this._

_Ill be back very soon. I had to hunt. Alice and Esme are downstairs_

_if you need anything. Look after my heart, I have left it with you._

_Edward._

I gazed at his perfect wrighting over and over again. I sighed...I knew he hadnt hunted in awhile. I took a steady breath. He would be back soon, no need to throw a fit. I sighed...I couldnt stay still. I rolled until I was at the edge of the bed. But being me I miscalculated the size of the bed and ended up falling over the edge. I made a loud thump..not soubt Alice heard.

I quickly got up and went downstairs. Alice was once again sitting on the staircase, her head in her hands. Rocking back and forth. I didnt speak, I simply stepped past her. Esme greated me from inside the kitchen. She was quietly working to her self. She had a sullen expression. She offerd me breakfast, but I declined.

I sat at the table...staring out the window. My thoughts wonderd to Allie. But then lastnights dream reminded me to think of something else. I switched my focus to Edward.

My eyes zeroed in on Alice as she walked into the kitchen.

"Still nothing." She mumbled. She grabbed a vace off the nearby counter and took it to the sink, refilling it with water. My face turned into a frown...When was Alice gonna have a useful vision?

She was about halfway back to place the vase back on the counter when she froze. I stared at her...confused. Then the vase slipped from her fingers. I knew that look. Her eyes were far away, in a place where no one could ever imagine. I stared at her tranze like face...waiting for the news that I new was coming....

* * *

**AN:**

**I know its short..but**

**you love meXD**

**Oh have you guys seen**

**the new moon movie poster yet?**

**THe official one came out today?**

**Tell me what you think of it**

**in the reviews:)**

**  
I absolutley adore it.....its amazingXD**


	24. Chapter 25

**

* * *

**

AN: Sorry for late updates:)

**forgive me....**

* * *

Bella's POV

Alice stood frozen in the middle of the kitchen, her eyes seeing things I knew were coming. Things I was waiting for. I waited patiently as she stood frozen, her eyes went from blank to hororr struck in a matter of seconds. Esme was at her side, both hands on her face, comfortng her.

"Alice. Alice dear....what did you see?" Esme chanted over again. Alice stared wide eye'd out the window.

"Their coming.....lots of them." Alice whisperd, I barley heard. Esme looked at me qiuckly then back to Alice.

"Who Alice...Who's coming? When? Where?" She asked worriedly. She had to shake Alice a bit. Alice's eyes turned to me.

"Victoria....and her clan. There's about 20. Their coming here...they had Allie. They'll be here tomorrow morning." My eyes widend as I took in the newly found information.

"Tomorrow?" I whisperd. Edward wasnt even here.

"I have to call them, they need to get back...Esme do you mind gettng the werewolves together? Letting them know whats going on tomorrow." Esme nodded and fled the kitchen.

Alice grabbed my arm and we fled up to her room. She sat me on the bed..

"It's alright Bella...Everythings fine." She chanted over and over again. She took out her phone and dialed a number quickly. I assumed it was Edward.

"Edward. You all need to come home now! Victoria's going to be here tomorrow morning and we have much to do. Much to prepare." There was a pause as Edward spoke on the other line. I hadnt noticed before but I was shakeing. Hypervenalating was more like it. I put my arms across my chest like i use to do back when Edward was gone. I was holding myself together. I hadnt even noticed Alice come sit by me on her bed. She wrapped a arm around me tight.

"Dont worry Bella. Edward and everyone's on their way home now. Everything will be fine. Dont worry about anything." She assured me. A sudden thought came to mind.

"I have to be there with you guys in the clearing." I whisperd. Alice sighed.

"That wont be very helpful Bella. We cant risk it." She mutterd.

"I dont care. If Edward's going, so am I." I said confidently. I didnt say it, but I was more than terrified. But I had to be brave....for Allie. She depended on me, and Edward. She didnt have anyone else.

"Bella.." She protested. I held up my hand.

"Say what you like Alice, Im going to be there no matter what." A look of aggravation flickerd across her face.

"Fine. But we'll have to chain you to a tree or something." She spat. I simply nodded.

I had fallen asleep on the couch soon after that. I was restless though, I would wake up in the middle of a bad dream, but fall asleep right after. It was probably around six when I woke up. I only woke up because a pair of cold arms suddenly wrapped around me. Edward was home. I leaned my head farther into his chest.

"Edward." I whisperd. He patted my hair.

"Im here love, I wont leave." he assured me. I leaned my head up and kissed his lips once.

"Tomorrow." i whisperd again. I was still half asleep.

"I know. The wolves are ready aswell as ourselves. It should be a easy fight." He whiperd in my ear.

"When are we leaving?" I asked. He froze for a second.

"When are we leaving? Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, and myself are leaving here in a few short hours." he corrected. I sat up, my head spun.

"What? I have to be with you." His forehead creased.

"Bella...You cant go there. It's too dangerous. You'll stay here and not move until we come back." He pushed a stray hair from my face gently. I scowled at him.

"Uhh..no. Im going to be in that clearing! Thats my daughter they have. Im not going to sit here and wait for you to come home. Im going to be where ever you are." I said in one breath. He rolled his eyes.

"That wont be helpful one bit." I held a finger to his lips to quiet him. I kept them there.

"I dont care if its risky. Your not leaving me behind." I murmerd. He kissed my finger and grabbed my hand away from his face.

"Bella.....If something goes wrong tomorrow. We could all die. We could easily be deafeted. Though I highly doubt it. I cant risk you like that."

"And what if something does go bad tomorrow. Am I supposed to stay here and wait for someone who wont come back? I'd rather die with you then apart. What if everyone dies tomorrow. How am I supposed to go on?" I asked in disbeleif. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You'll get over it." He mumbled almost unintelligably.

"Really? Didnt we try this once? Didnt I try to get over you? It failed remeber? And am I just supposed to magically forget Allie? Edward are you retarded?" I asked. He scowled at me.

"No. You know I still havent forgiven myself for that." His eyes were pained. I realized now I had hurt him. I put my arms around his neck, he wrapped his around me.

"Im sorry. I shouldnt have brought it up. I forgive you though." He nodded against my throat. "But I have to be there tomorrow." I whisperd again.

We cuddled for a short bit. It was maybe a few hours later when Emmett walked into the living room.

"Were leaving soon." He said sternly. Emmett's eyes were hard and confident. His hands were balled into fists. He didnt look at me. Edward nodded and he sat up, bringing me up with him.

"We'll be back later." He mumbled. He kissed my head then stood up. I stopped him.

"Wait...where are you guys going?" I asked. He turned back to me.

"All of us are meeting the wolves, to stratigize. We'll be back soon." He continued to walk forward, I hopped awkwardly off the couch and grabbed his hand.

"Wait! Let me come." I whisperd. Edward stopped and turned back around.

"No. Not now. It's too dangerous Bella." I cut him off.

"Dont make me stay here. Im not staying behind." I said in a stern voice. He let out a sigh.

"Bella....." He got cut off. Carlisle walked in.

"Were just about ready son, you coming?"

"Im trying. Bella here is being difficult." I scowled at his beautiful face. Carlisle looked at me.

"You dont want to stay do you?" he asked. I shook my head. "Edward....I highly doubt anyone will get past us tomorrow. I admit it is risky. But you have to see her side of this. They do have her daughter." He said in a professional voice. Edward scowled at him now. Edward didnt like being ganged up on.

"Fine." He mutterd. He used the hand I held to drag me outside where everyone was waiting. Alice and Jasper took off running first, then Edward threw me on his back, roughly...and he ran.

My eyes were wide, mostly with fright as he ran lithley through the darkend forest. It surprised me when he stopped. We were there. He set me down. The clearing hadnt changed much. I stood beside him as he talked stratigies with Jasper and Emmett. I stood quietly. Not really paying attention. Edward's head whipped to the east.

"There here." My body froze. For a minute I thought he meant Victoria, but then I saw one by one 10 wolves step from the shadows. Edward and Carlisle stepped foward to great them.

"Evening." Carlisle spoke nicley. I mostly only saw the glowing yellow eyes, the shadows were still covering them. Their eyes gave them away. "Make yourselves comfortable. Were just going to practice strategic moves. These are moslty newborns. Their going to fight wildly. They wont rely on their instincts. But you must be careful. They are very strong. Dont them wrap ther arms around you. Otherwise your considerd a goner." Edward's face consentrated.

"Thank you for the information. It's very useful. Please proceed." Edward said in a flat monotone voice. Carlisle nodded. he motioned for Jasper to take the field. Jasper stood infront of us, his back to the wolves.

"The main thng you need to know about newborns is, they rely on their strenght. They'll go for the easy kill. You have to watch your back at all times. Emmett, come demonstrate for me." Emmett walked beside Jasper. A big smile playing on his lips. "Emmett rely's on his strenght, a perfect example of a newborn." He turned to Emmett. "Try to catch me." He mocked. And with that they were gone. I looked at Edward's face, he was watchng intently, a bit smug. I looked back to the direction he looked towards. All I saw was a blur of white. I couldnt make out much. But soon the blur's stopped. I stared Incrediously at Jasper as he had Emmett in a head lock with his teeth at his throat. It shocked me that Emmett didnt win. He was much bigger than Jasper.

"Rematch." Emmett demanded.

"Later. Let me have Edward come up here." I stared wide eyed, Edward kissed my forehead then walked out beside Jasper. "Edward is much smarter about his safety. He watches out for himself. Let us demonstrate. I will act as the newborn. Edward....try to catch me." I watched...completley terrified as Edward and Jasper went at eachother. I only saw white blur's, but it was enough. It only took a matter of seconds and Edward had Jasper pinned down. I sighed a breath of reliefe when Edward came back to stand beside me.

"Cool huh?" He asked. I was stll breathing heavily. Scared. He smiled down at me.

"You see? Edward has the right idea. Watch your back at all times." Jasper looked at me. "Bella...I know how you worry about Alice. But im gong to show you why thats not necissary." Alice skipped to his side. A wide grin on her face. Jasper looked at Alice. "You ready?" He asked. Alice smiled.

"Bring it." She challenged. I watched in hororr as Jasper crouched down, ready to spring. Then he flung himself at her. I knew he wouldnt hurt her, but it still scared me. I stared in confusion as he landed on the otherside of her. But she hadnt moved.

He did it again, and ended up on the otherside. I watched Alice closley now. She was moving. Very fast. She took small steps forward and back, to escape the tackle that would take her down. Alice began to giggle. Then out of nowhere she appeared on Jasper's back. Her mouth to his neck.

"Gotcha." She smiled then kissed his neck.

Jasper smiled and turned back to me.

"You see now Bella. No need to worry."

Everyone began to take turns, some even went twice. Edward supported my weight as I stood lazily beside him...drouzy.

"You see..I told you you should have stayed home." I rolled my eyes. "Were almost done."

"Just let me lay down." whisperd. He nodded and picked me up. He carried me to the left side of the clearing, where the grass was thcker and nicer. He layed me down. I was half asleep. I saw his head turn to the east. He pressed his lips together. He looked back at me.

"I suppose so...just keep your thought to yourself pup." I was confused at his words, then he smiled at me and kissed my head.

I zoned out for about a minute before i felt something warm beside me. I popped a eye open. It surprised me to see Jacob laying beside me...in his wolf form. He looked back at me when I looked up.

"Oh...hi Jacob." His eyes sparkled in the moonlight. The heat coming off of him made me shiver, it was kinda cold. I began to shiver. He must have noticed because he stood up and layed closer to me. My back was to his stomach as he curled around me. His head rested on my thigh. It had been years since I had even spoke to him. We had been close friends when Edward left. Then he dissapeared for a few weeks. Thats when things got out of hand with Mike. Then I got pregnant and I lost contact with nearly everyone. Did he even know I had a child?

I absentmindedly ran my fingers through his hair.

"It seems like forever since Ive spoke to you." I commented. He continued to watch me. "I guess we kind of drifted apart when you left. Then I had Allie...just eveyrthing had changed. Ive missed you alot. But then of course the Cullen's came back. I didnt even think you knew they were vampires. I guess you do now." I stopped talking...I was rambiling on about unimportant things. Jacob whined. But he stared up at me with appreaciative eyes. "Things have changed alot huh?" I took in a big breath. I didnt know much about werewolves, so I didnt know what he was thinking. I dont know...maybe he wanted a bone? "Are you at all worried about tomorrow?" I asked. His eyes rolled. "I guess its a no." I looked up at the darkend sky, it was black...the moon was half creasent. That made me think. "Dont you need a full moon to change?" I asked. He let out a bark, that sounded like a laugh. I blushed...a little embarassed. I let out a shaky sigh. "Why didnt you tell me?" I whisperd. Maybe if he told me, we would have still been friends. He let out a whine.

It fell silent then, the only noise was from the demonstrations behind us. Somewhere in between our silent conversation I fell asleep. I waited for morning to come...when a battle would take place in this very clearing.

* * *

**AN: You guys lke it?**

**10 reviews**

**gives you the next**

**chapter:)**

**do ett,,,,**


	25. Chapter 26

**

* * *

**

AN: thanks for the reviews:)

* * *

Bella's POV

My dreams consisted of the same thing as before...Allie. Approaching with Victoria, pale and beautiful. Blood red eyes. I awoke with a start. I found myself asleep in the clearing...alone. I suddenly whirled around, searching for him. I exhaled when I found him. Edward was standing with the rest of the Cullen's, his back was to me. His back was tense and rigid. I was stll seated on the grass. I looked to the east side of the forest...the wolves were there, they payed me no attention. not even Jacob, he was focused. I looked back at the Cullen's. Jasper's gaze locked on mine, then slowly Edward turned around to look at me. He gave me a smile and started to walk over towards me.

I sat up straighter, locked in his gaze. He neiled down beside me.

"Morning." He smiled. I had to remind myself to breath, he looked so breathtaking.

"Hi." I finally broke from his gaze, glancing around the clearing.

"I'm glad your up. This is gonna start soon. Alice had a vision a while ago." He spoke softly. My eyes widened, suddenly frightened. He put a finger under my chin. "Dont worry...their numbers went down. About 15 now." I simply nodded. He sighed... "Really Bella...This is gonna be fairly easy. Almost too easy." He assured me. I looked down at the ground.

"Then why didn't you want me here if it was easy?" I tested. He sighed.

"Merely as a precaution. Just in case something went wrong...I dont want you in danger. I still object to having you here now, but you'll throw a hissy fit if I take you back home." I rolled my eyes.

"How much longer?" I asked. He stroked my face, cheek to jaw.

"Hm-mm....about 20 minutes, their not that far off." I felt my face drain of blood. "Don't worry. I promised them I would protect you...while they enjoy themselves." he smirked. At least he wasn't the one risking his lfe here.

"Im sorry." I knew I was being selfish to be here, to be in danger. I knew I was leaving them one short. I hung my head, feeling very selfish. Edward put his finger under my chin. So I would look at him.

"Don't be sorry. Your my first priority. I'll always put you first." He suddenly brought me to his chest. Hugging me there. "Don't ever be sorry." He whispered into my hair. Then he pulled back and brought his lips to mine.

We sat like this for a while. Only a few more minutes and this clearing would be a battle field. And we'd just be caught in the middle of it all. I clung tighter to him. Not wanting to let him go. But suddenly Edward went rigid. I froze instinctively. He pulled me to my feet.

"Change of plans." He sneered. I looked to the east..the wolves looked tense and ready. I suddenly felt faint. He pulled us to Alice and Carlisle.

"They've changed their minds. Their coming faster now. They picked up her scent and their craving it. Their fairly close now." Alice said alertly. The rest of the Cullen's were tense as well, watching the south side of the clearing.

"Because their craving Bella, I do think now is a good time to take her away. For saftey reasons. Its not safe anymore, they've become ravenous. They all want her." Carlisle spoke to Edward. Edward's grip turned tighter on my hand.

"There's not much time Edward. You need to get her out of here." Alice cried. Edward nodded, then flung me over his back. I gasped in shock. I couldn't even comprehend what was happening.

Edward ran into the forest. Full speed. I could feel him tense.

Edward's POV

I had to get Bella away from here. The newborns were coming....faster than we expected. It wasn't safe for her to be so close. Alice had also had a vision that Allie wasn't with the newborns. And I didn't want Bella there to see something she wanted, but wasn't available. I ran faster.

The fight had started.

The newborns had busted through the clearing as we expected. The vampires and werewolves were taking the newborns down...easily. I was watching through Carlisle's eyes...he was amazingly fast. Bella clung tighter to my back. We had run for about 13 miles when I slowed down...I stopped when we reached another clearing. This one had giant rocks scattered everywhere...they had fallen from the mountain on the north side. I felt this was a safer place, we were pretty far. I grabbed Bella's wrists and turned her till she faced my chest. I sat her down on a rock. Her eyes were frightened. Her face pale white. I put a reassuring hand on her face.

Bella's POV

I was more than frightened. I was on the verge of hysteria. I couldn't comprehend what was happening. The newborns were more ravenous than before. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. Edward placed a hand on my cheek.

"It'll all be okay..." He cut himself off. His head whipped to the west. His jaw clenched. I suddenly got chills. Who had we lost?

"What happend?" I cried. Edward placed a hand over my mouth. He cussed under his breath.

He picked me up and I was air born. We ended up on the north side, my back was pressed against the mountain that was there. Edward stood in a crouch before me.

"Edward? Whats happening?" I whispered more quietly.

"Victoria." He sneered her name. I froze. His head was turned to the west. I looked there as well, not seeing anything.

Then emerging from the shadows, was Victoria herself. Her bright red hair stood out in the black shadows. My eyes were not on Victoria though, but what she held. Nestled on her hip, was Allie. Victoria sauntered forward. Coming towards us. My eyes did not leave Allie. My heart beat picked up. My hands balled into fist's. Allie wasn't hurt...from what I could tell. She looked absolutely perfect from the angle I saw her. Allie's eyes were on me as well. She didn't react to seeing me. She clamped her mouth shut. This worried me, Victoria had to have done something to prevent her from talking. She stopped a few paces in front of us. She spoke in her high soprano like voice.

"Well well. Look what we have here?" She smiled at me. Edward growled. She smiiled at Edward. "It's been too long." She stepped to the left, Edward mimicked her movements.

I felt pure fury when Victoria's hand moved to Allie's face. She moved a strand of hair. I could see Allie shuddered. Edward growled, low and deep.

"Little Allie here has missed you 2 so much." Victoria smiled. "I told her it wouldn't be long till we came back. She cried though when I told her, her mommy wasn't gonna be able to see her after that. She didn't like that I said that. But I couldn't lie to the poor thing. I mean...look how adorable she is?" Something she thought made Edward take a step forward. He stopped when Victoria held Allie to her chest tighter. "Nuh Huh Edward. You'll have to fight for her." She smiled again. Edward growled...then suddenly...

Victoria released Allie. I watched in horror as she tossed Allie into the air. I watched in terror as she was air born.

"NO!" Edward cried. He left his stance over me. Running towards Allie. To catch her before she hit the ground. I stared as Allie went higher.

I looked back at Victoria, she wasn't there. That's when I noticed a white blur heading straight for me. I braced myself against the wall. Waiting for impact.

"Edward!" I screeched. I watched as his head whipped back to me. Wide and full of horror.

"BELLA NO!" He screamed.

The white blur continued faster towards me.....

* * *

**AN:**

**You like it?**

**sorry for the cliffie.**

**10 reiviews:)**


	26. Chapter 27

**AN:Thanks for the reivews:)**

* * *

Edward's POV

Victoria stood no more than 20 feet from us. I put myself in between Bella and Victoria. Her thoughts were nothing more but the sweet desire of her death. I growled, low and deep. Allie clung to her hip. Allie's thoughts were frantic. Frightened. Her thoughts had gone on about how Victoria was mean to her. Allie's frightened eyes met mine. She did not speak. Victoria spoke then....

"You'll have to fight for her..." And with that, she did something not even I had suspected. She tossed Allie into the bright sky. 15, 20, 25 feet...Allie kept going higher. I watched in horror as Allie began to plummet back to the earth. I had to make a choice.

Bella gasped behind me. Do I protect Bella? Or save Allie? I made a quick decision. I ran full speed to Allie.

"NO!" I screamed. I caught Allie, she buried her head to my chest. Victoria wasn't beside me though....she ran towards Bella. I whipped my head back to Bella, her defenseless stance in front of the mountain.

"EDWARD!" She screamed. I stared in horror as Victoria got closer. My Bella.

"BELLA NO!" I cradled Allie to my chest.

Victoria lurched for Bella.

Another "voice" came into the clearing.

"Don't worry. I've got her." I watched in terror as the russet colored wolf lurched towards Victoria.

Bella's POV

I closed my eyes, waiting for impact. I could only hope Edward would get Allie out before she could see this. Hopefully he could raise her himself. Edward would survive. I hadn't felt anything yet. I peaked one eye open, searching for Victoria. She was about 5 feet in front of me. She smiled and lurched. I let out a shrill scream. I waited for the collision that would end me.

It never came. I opened my eyes again. I pressed myself tighter against the wall. Right in front of me, Victoria was under the weight of my werewolf friend...Jacob. I watched in horror. Victoria got to her feet, her eyes landed on me for a fraction of a second, then back on Jacob. He held his stance before me, his tail brushed against my stomach. My eyes stared, wide eyed as he lurched himself at Victoria. I heard a grating sound. Like a rock being shredded. I covered my ears with my hands. I looked back at Edward, he was cradling Allie to his chest. There wasn't anything he could do. Not while holding fragile Allie in his arms. I looked back at the fight brewing in front of me.

Jacob rambed her further away from me. But she managed to get a swift kick into his shoulder. I cried out when Jacob whimperd, I heard a bone crunching snap.

Jacob's POV

The red headed leech got a good kick in. She hit me right above the collarbone. It was definitely broken. I was trying to protect Bella. She circled around me, I followed her, never letting her get too close to Bella. I would fight to protect her. I did honestly care for this girl. I had liked her since that first day on first beach. But than she had gotten pregnant and she left...losing all contact with everyone. It was probably my fault she went for that vile Mike. We had gone to the movies, then when i got home....I changed.

That was the first night I phased. I was told I couldn't see Bella anymore...she must have hated me. but I was here now and I would make it up to her. I didn't care if she was married...or had a kid. I would fight for her. Because truthfully, she was the one girl I had ever fallen for.

The leech growled at me. I lurched at her again...she danced away before I could get her. The voices in my head shouted at me.

_Finish her off._ Sam commanded. _I'm trying._ I thought back. She was putting up one hell of a fight. She charged for me, but missed. I managed to grab her arm in my teeth, I swung her back about 15 feet. She landed near Edward.

I looked up at him. Victoria was repositioning herself. Edward held a young child in his arms. The tiny girl turned, her terrified eyes met mine.

I froze.

It felt as if time had stood still in this instant. I stared wide eyed at the young girl. It felt as if gravity was moving me. That only she held me to this world. I stared in amazement as this little girl stared back. Edward gasped. I paid no attention...I lost all thought, only thinking of this mystery child. I forgot all my worries, all my problems...my own name. I was in this instant, not concerned with anything but this one girl.

"Jacob! WATCH OUT!" Bella screeched from behind me. I slowly moved my eyes from the girl back to the leech.

It hit me so fast. I had no time to think about what happened. I was suddenly on the ground, withering in pain. She had tackled me, crushing my left side. I felt crippled...I couldn't move. I was so distracted, I didn't defend myself.

"No, Bella!" I heard Edward scream. My eyes returned back to the little girl. Then I blacked out.

Edward's POV

Jacob was so preoccupied with imprinting on Allie, he didn't defend himself. Victoria got her arms around him, crushing his left side. I knew he wasn't able to move now. Victoria moved from him...and dashed towards Bella. I looked at Bella for the first time. My eyes widened.

She must have seen what happened to him. She left her position from the mountain, and began to run towards Jacob's crippled body. I tensed.

"No, Bella!" I watched in horror as Victoria headed for the unsuspectng Bella.

I had to do something. I prayed Alice would see this and send help. I could read her mind..from the clearing a few miles away. They were just finishing up.

I watched in horror as Bella tripped. What a awful position to be in when a vampire was coming full speed at you.

I had to act...fast. I had to hurry, there wasn't much time. Alice's thoughts came from the woods nearby.

_I'm on my way...save her! _Alice screamed. I took a deep breath. Alice would be here in a mere second. I sat Allie down on the ground. She shuddered when I pulled away. Then I was running towards Bella....I was too late.

Bella's POV

I didn't think, Jacob was hurt. I sprinted in his direction, hoping I could help him.

"No, Bella!" Edward screamed. I payed no attention to him. I had to save my friend. No matter what.

I sprinted as fast as I could. I was impressed, I was never a fast runner. All that changed though when about halfway....I tripped. I let a cry escape my lips. I wasn't strong enough...I was a weak human. And they would all suffer because of it. I let out a moan as I realized I had cut the skin on my arm from a nearby rock. Great. I looked up, horrified that Edward would lose it. It wasn't Edward who lost it though. I once again saw a white blur come towards me. It wasn't Edward. I froze...terrified. This was the end...I was gonna die. I was gonna die!

I moved from the position on my stomach, moving back. Bracing myself. I watched as Victoria slowed to a easy pace. I could see her more easily. Her arms were extended....in claws. Ready to rip me apart. I let out a steady breath. This was it....

I felt something collide with me head on. I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to watch as Victoria killed me. In the distance Edward screamed.

"NOOO!"

I let tears escape my eyes. I was letting him down. I was dieing, and I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye to him. I became numb as Victoria's claws came in contact with my skin. I didn't cry out. I knew every scream I made would satisfy her, and hurt Edward. I kept silent. Not fighting. To be honest...I was somewhat content.

I was hallucinating. I was in my happy place. I was back in the meadow with Edward. Back in the life with Allie. Where I was happy. I thought about this. Nothing else...not about the pain that coursed through me....the things I was leaving. I only remeberd the happy times. More pain coursed through me...I heard a sickening crack. I once again showed no emotion. In fear that she would be happy and cause more pain. In fear that Edward would be hurt. I stayed silent........Then darkness consumed me......

Edward's POV

"NO!" I cried. I rushed as fast as i could to Bella. TO save her. Victoria had already done damage. Alice was back behind me with Allie. Emmett and Jasper on their way. Along with Carlisle, Esme, and the pack.

Victoria lashed out...faster, harder. She was enjoying doing this. I pushed my legs faster! I heard a sickening crack. She had broken Bella's ribs. Bella didn't cry out...she stayed silent. I moved faster....She was so occupied with Bella, that she didn't see me coming. I gathered all the force i could and rammed head on into her. I pinned her to the ground...

I let my instincts take over me....Everything inside of me was burning with the want to kill. I used my hands to tear her apart. She let out a screech. I let a smile form on my lips...pleased. Carlisle's thoughts came to me...he and the others were in the clearing.

_Enough. Let Jasper and Emmett take care of her. Bella needs you. Allie needs you. _Emmett and Jasper were beside me. I nodded and released her to them. I rushed back to Carlisle. He was kneeling over Bella. The pack was surrounding Jacob. Alice and Rose had Allie a few yards away, not wanting her to see this. Esme was cradling Bella's head in her lap. Rubbing her head. Her thoughts were like all ours were.

"Carlisle...." I began. He looked at me...his expression one of loss. I read his mind. Bella was too far gone...she wasn't gonna make it alive.....human. "Please..." begged.

"Im sorry. The only way to save her.....you have to." He whisperd. I shook my head. Grabbing Bella's limp hand.

"I cant...I'm not prepared. I cant..." Carlisle shook his head.

"You have too...otherwise..." He trailed off.

"Cant you?" I asked.

"No...Im trying to stop the bleeding the best I can. You have to do it now Edward! The next few minutes are fatal." I took in a big breath. Alice had a vision then.

_You can do it Edward. She'll be okay._ I took a deep breath. I had to change her...right now under the odds that she could die.

I brought my lips to her ear.

"I love you." I whsperd. I kissed the hollow beneath her ear...then let my lips trail to her neck...

I kissed the place were her pulse began to slow, then lowered my teeth to her skin......

* * *

**AN:**

INTENSE!O_O

**Aha. I liked this chapter.**

**Oh...make sure you watch**

**Entertainment Tonight 6:30**

**their showing a scene from New Moon.**

**You guys like it?**

**13 reviews:)**

**You'll find out if Bella makes it!**

**:D**


	27. Chapter 28

**AN: Okay. Thanks for the reviews/**

* * *

Edward's POV

My wife...lay silent on the grass. I sat next to her, holding her hand. I had a feeling, no matter what Carlisle said, that I was too late. No matter how many waves of calm Jasper spread around me....I couldn't not be anything but terrified. I couldn't bring myself to believe I had gotten the venom spread in time. Alice sat beside me, reassuring me that I had no worries.

_She'll pull through Edward. Stop worrying._ Alice calmly said in her thoughts.

I knew Allie was safe but, that was insignificant at the moment when my wife was probably dieing because I wasn't fast or strong enough to save her. I squeezed her hand tightly. Her heart was still beating.....but very very slowly. I wondered silently if the venom would make a difference.

I took a steady unneeded breath of air. I looked to my left. Emmett and Jasper were just finishing up with the newborns. The dark purple smoke began to fill the sky. It had grown darker. It was past afternoon. Past them, the wolves were attending to Jacob. Carlisle promised he would attend to him after Bella. Jacob was still in wolf form. His howling never faltered though. In his head he was only concerned for Bella. But those thoughts were overwhelmed with bigger thoughts of my newly adopted daughter. I slightly growled at that.

Jacob Black had imprinted on our baby girl. I knew enough about their legends to know what imprinting meant. He had finally found his true love....with our child. He wanted nothng more than to be were Allie was. And I knew from the others that it would be unbearable to take Allie away from him. I sighed knowing that option was out.

It felt like no matter what, this was never going to end. All this drama. I mean...what if Bella didn't pull through? I would have to be strong enough for the both of us...for Allie. Just the thought made me flinch in pain. Jasper looked at me half heartily. I couldn't imagine what he was feeling now.

Between the pain...the love...the friendship. His mind must be doing cartwheels. I looked back at him, he was admiring the purple smoke oddly. He was for one, proud.

I looked back down at Bella. Her bruised and broken...bloody body. Carlisle was fixing her up the best he could. I had faith in him..I had to.

Alice spoke again then...not out loud.

_You should really go comfort Allie. She's been through a lot obviously. I'm sure she would rather have her father than Rose._

I gave her a dissapointed look.

"I'm not leaving her." I simply said. She rolled her eyes.

Carlisle stood up then.

"I did what I could. I think its best if we just take her home. She needs to rest, then the venom will take its toll. I wouldn't be surprised if she can feel the burn already." What he said surprised me, she could feel it? Why didn't she scream? I took hold of both her hands, leaning my lips to her ear.

"Bella....Bella, if you can hear me....I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry. Allie's safe though. I love you Bella..Your safe." I whispered. Probably too fast. She probably didn't understand anything I said.

"Edward, lets take her home." Alice said. I nodded.

I would take her home, where hopefully she would pull through.

Bella's POV

It took everything I had not to scream. I had a sense we weren't in the forest anymore. I didn't know how long it had been. The fire coursed through my veins, making it impossible to function. I layed...frozen. I couldn't move, the only thing I did was curl my fingers inward when the flame would get too intense. But that was impossible when someone held your hand in theirs. I didn't even know who held my hands. I couldn't think straight. I only wished this would end soon. I couldn't keep control of myself when the flame licked up and down my veins.

I couldn't scream, even if I wanted to. I couldn't scream. I couldn't hurt Edward like that. I had to stay silent. I knew screaming did no good. I knew every scream I made would only torture him. I had to stay quiet....if not for him, then for myself. I didn't want to be like the others. I had to be quiet. I didn't want any proof for them that I was in pain. I had to be strong.

I mostly tried to focus on Allie. She was safe, and that's what mattered most. I didn't know Jacob's outcome though.

I layed there for what felt like several hours, but could have been merely seconds for all I knew. By now..I could understand things. I could make out that cold stone wrapped around my hand was indeed a hand as well. I could here voices now and then, most of the time it was Edward' voice, as saddened as it was...it comforted me. It made me believe he was actually still here, and he wouldn't leave me. I heard other anxious voices but couldn't really make them out. I sometimes heard several voices at once.

It had felt like a century since Ive opened my eyes. But the days were going by and I knew that sometime this hell would be all over. slowly, without realizing it. The flames stopped at my fingertips and toes. Than every few seconds, slowly moved upward. The fire began to subside as the flame moved towards the center of my body. But as it crept towards my center....the flames grew hotter. This was the moment I wanted to cry out the most. But I bit my tongue.

"She's marvelous isnt she? Only a matter of minutes before its all over." I heard a high chimed voice. I couldnt decide who it came from.

The fire was now at my shoulders and hips. It continued to grow more hotter. I bit harder on my tongue. Not screaming. I couldn't scream...couldn't show any emotion as the flame moved closer to my chest. I squeezed my eye lids shut, biting harder.

Then, finally....the flame went to my heart, it stayed there....lingering...burning. Then with one final breath...my back arched off the table and I couldn't contain the gasp that escaped my lips. In one final breath...my heart stopped all together.

My back sank back onto the table. My eyes stayed shut. But I could feel everything around me.

I could sense how many people were in this very room....4. I could hear every sound. I could hear a rhythmic sound coming from the freeway. Then, I could here his voice.

"Its all over now...she's one of us....."

* * *

**AN:**

**You guys like it?**

**only a few more**

**chapters till this story**

**is over.**

**10 reviews:)**


	28. Chapter 29

**AN:thanks for the reviews:)**

* * *

Bella's POV

His voice startled me. It sounded pained. Sad. I took in a unneeded breath of air. I now understood what he meant about not having to breath, it was just weird not to. I could feel everyone around me...waiting. With my hands I made tiny fists. Then slowly...I fluttered open my eyes.

The things I saw startled me as well. I saw everything as if looking through a telescope. I could see shadows outlined by dark colors. I could see bright lights, with more colors than necessary. I gasped. Surprised. All this came so fast that I jumped off the table. Into a dazed crouch. It made my head spin a bit. I didn't understand the defensiveness that overtook me. I looked around the room.

Everyone was nearly present. I looked at Alice's face. Her lips pulled into a wide smile. Then next to her Jasper. Tense and ready to spring. Then Emmett had a amused look in his eyes. Rosalie watched me cautiously. Esme and Carlisle stood in the back, watching me with appraising eyes. Then my eyes met his frantic ones.

Edward's face was beautiful before, but now...with my new eyes....it was better. He watched me with worried...frantic eyes. He had his hands up, like he was cautioning me. A small gasp escaped my lips. I slowly came from my crouch, my eyes glued to his.

"It's okay Bella." He assured me. He took a deliberate step forward. Like he was afraid. I watched him. I only wanted him closer. It surprised me at what happened next.

I sprang towards him.

In my peripheral vision I saw Jasper tense, but Alice put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. I wrapped my arms around Edward. Squeezing him to myself. I buried my head into his chest. He froze, but wrapped his arms around me as well. He rested his cheek on my head. I pulled his closer, constricting my arms around him. Not wanting to let go.

"Bella....ow." He murmured. I let go and took a step away. Had I hurt him. I looked at him...frightened I had hurt him. "It's okay. Your just alot stronger than I am." He smiled at me. I wrapped my arms around him again. Lighter. He pressed a hand to my cheek. "Wow." He murmured. Then he bent his lips to mine.

I didn't know what came over me. I jumped on him, wrapping myself around him. Kissing him deeper. We had never kissed like this before, probably because I was so breakable. Now I was worried I would break him. I heard a cough from the audience behind us, and we weren't in the most appropriate position.

Edward pulled away, but instead wrapped his arms around my waist. Carlisle stepped forward.

"Well? How do you feel Bella? Did it hurt? You didn't scream once." He appraised me. I couldn't tell him how it hurt. I had to lie.

"No...it didn't hurt." I froze. Was that my voice? It sounded like bells. I put a hand over my mouth. Alice smiled.

"I gotta say Bells. You make one hot vampire." My eyes widened in embarrassment. If I was still human, I would have blushed. That was weird to say. If I was still human. I felt human...only I didn't have a pulse.

"Arent you thirsty at all?" Emmett asked. Rosalie slapped his shoulder. I stopped for a moment. Now that he mentioned thirst. I felt a burning sensation course through my throat. Like a open flame. I clutched my throat.

"I guess that's a yes." Carlisle mused. Edward hugged me tighter. I let my hands drop to my sides. I noticed now what I was wearing. My hands ran over silk. It was a light blue silk dress that clung to my thighs. Then on my feet were at least 5 inch heels. I almost cleared Edward's shoulder now. I looked up and glared at Alice. She smiled back.

"Would you like to hunt?" Edward asked. My eyes widened. Hunt. I thought about it. Then, I heard two beating hearts come from downstairs. The fire burned deeper. Jasper crouched down in front of me. I knew one of the hearts had to be Allie's.

"Can I see Allie first." It felt like forever since Id seen her. Edward's eyes squinted.

"You need to hunt first. You'll need to be 100 percent under control to see her. We cant take that kind of risk with you." Carlisle spoke for him. I nodded...

The fire was there again...licking up my throat.

"Can we go then?" I asked. Edward gave a grim smile then nodded. He turned our bodies...facing the window. My stomach dropped. "Cant we use a door?" I asked.

"No...Allie's down there." he said. "It's fine love. Would you like to see me do it first?" He asked. I nodded.

He released me and stepped in front of the window. He perched himself on the edge, then very lithely...sprang. He showed off a bit...doing a flip. Then landed with a light thud. I looked at him....worried.

"Its fine Bella. Jump." I looked back at the Cullen's. Esme smiled and nodded me on.

I turned back to the window. The bottom of the landing was mostly pointy rocks... I perched myself as he had. Then....jumped. I free falled for a second then landed easily on the balls of my feet. The heels I wore didn't break at all. I smiled at myself.

I had a idea...just to mess with Alice. I took the shoes off. Then with ease flung them into the open window. I heard a muffled laugh, then Alice.

"Her sense of fashion hasnt changed." She growled. I laughed. Then Edward grabbed my hand.

"We have to cross the river." I looked where his eyes wondered. He looked at the river. It was about 10 feet wide. "I'll go first."

He let go of my hand. Then sprinted for the river. At first I thought he was gonna run through it. But at the last minute, he flung himself..jumping across the rivers edge. He landed on the other side. He turned back to smile at me.

"Come on." I sighed.

I positioned myself...then sprinted. I ran for the edge, about to jump. I was so close when I heard a tearing sound. I stopped. The dress had torn from my thigh up to my hip. I looked back at the window, suspecting Alice was gonna lunge at me. I heard her sigh from up stairs though. Another sound, different sound caught me off guard.

A loud obnoxious laugh came from downstairs. From behind the tinted windows. I listened harder. All I heard were the rhythmic beats of 2 hearts. I looked back at Edward. He rolled his eyes. But used his hand to wave me forward. I walked back to the house...then used a running head start. The dress didn't tare this time. I jumped right before I hit the water. I was suddenly air born. I had jumped 3 timed farther than Edward had. I landed with another light thud.

He was right behind me though when I landed. I sighed and smiled.

"The stupid dress messed me up." I joked. He smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"Hmm...I kinda like this dress." He sauntered forward. Then smiled at me before taking the opposite side of the dress that was torn. With a flick of his fingers. The other side had a similar tear to match. He smiled down at me. "Now I really like it." He mused. Then he kissed me.

I walked with him in the forest. He came to a stop.

"Okay Bella. This is serious now. Do you hear anything?" He asked. I focused now. I listened intently.

"I hear a river." He nodded.

"Go on..." He probed.

I listened out farther.

"I hear...." I listened harder. It was another beating sound. It sounded mouthwatering. "A animal." The fire burned inside my throat.

"Good. There's a heard of elk up ahead. Use your instincts." He probed. I nodded.

Then I was running. I followed the scent. I slowed down as we approached. Edward stayed right behind me.

I crept closer...like a real predator. I could see them now. Drinking from the stream. There was a whole heard of them. My eyes focused in on the biggest one. The one with the biggest pulse. Edward whispered in my ear.

"Get it." With that I flew forward. They were stunned at first, but then they all began to scatter. The buck wasnt fast enough. I caught it. Bringing it down to the ground. It struggled. But I managed to rip the skin from its throat...then raised my lips to its neck. I nearly moaned as the flame was put out. Edward sat beside me...drinking from a smaller elk.

When we were done. I pushed the carcass off of me. Then stood up. I looked at Edward...he didn't have a spot of blood on him. As for me. I could feel the blood smeared around my lips. Edward smiled and approached me. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Im a bit messy arent I?" I asked. He smiled, then lowerd his lips to mine. With his lips he ran them across my jaw...where the smeared blood had started to dry. Then he placed another kiss on my lips.

"Are you still hungry? Keep hunting. You need to be well fed in order to see Allie." I didn't need to think twice. I nodded and took off running.

I let all sorts of smells consume me...but none of them really smelled appetizing. I kept going....I went north for about 14 miles before I was hit with a scent I wanted. I heard Edward gasp behind me. I was already gone. The fire got hotter. I ran towards the smell.

I could smell 3 hearts....pounding through a chest. We were about halfway there. I was so consumed with the hunt that I forgot about Edward behind me. His voice was a low whisper.

"Bella...stop." It startled me.

I whirled around already in a defensive crouch. I let out a low guttural growl. Edward's eyes widened. Mine as well. I stood up.

"I'm sorry." I put a hand over my mouth apologetically.

"Bella we need to go. Their humans." He whispered. I whipped my head back to the north. If I continued to hunt here, I would slip and go for the human. I needed to get out of here. I turned back to him.

"I need to leaved!" With that I ran back south. I ran back to the protection of the Cullen's house.

Where I knew I could count on them to restrain me.

* * *

**AN:**

**Well?**

**Did you expect this from Bella?**

**I used some of BD's stuff:/**

**Oh well:)**

**REVIEW:D**


	29. Chapter 30

**AN:**

**Just wanted to let you all know**

**I have a new story out. I thnk you**

**guys will enjoy it.**

**"Healing Leah"**

**Its just a story about Leah as she tells the**

**stories of her life.**

**It ranges from her final momants with Sam to years after**

**breakng dawn:)**

**Please read it and let me know if its any good.**

**Let me kniw:)**

**Love...**

**XintoxicatedXbyXtwlightX**


	30. Chapter 31

**AN:Thanks for the reviews:)**

* * *

Bella's POV

I couldn't think, I just kept running. I had to leave, had to get away. I ran faster than ever thought possible for myself. I could sense Edward right behind me. I ran faster when I approached the river. I took one long stride then gracefully jumped over it. I froze when I saw that someone was waiting for me.

"Jacob?" I asked. He had a amused look on his face. But behind it he was cautious. His left arm was in a cast....His leg must have healed. Edward came from behind me. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Was this necessary?" Edward asked annoyed. Jacob put his hands up defensively.

"Hey. I just want to make sure she can withstand the smell. I don't want her near Allie if she cant even pass this little test." He said.

"Allie is her child. She can see her if she wants to. And youve decided to use yourself as bait?" Edward rolled his eyes. Why did Jacob care about this?

"I heal faster. I rather it me than Allie." Jacob offered. Edward's lips pulled into a tight line. I turned to Edward.

"Whats he talking about?" I asked. Jacob answerd for him.

"Its just a simple test Bells. To see if you can stand the smell, if you pass then you can see Allie." He murmured. Edward sighed. I looked at him and nodded. We were good few yards from Jacob. I took a step towards him.

He spread his arms out, showing his bare chest.

"Come on Bells. Do your worst." He joked. I came closer, slowly. "I don't have all day." He whined. I rolled my eyes, and walked faster towards him. I stopped about 3 feet from him.

I was hit with the smell. I could smell the sweet aroma of the blood, but it was tainted. Not at all appetizing. I wrinkled my nose at the smell. I came closer though. Till I stood toe to toe with him. I made a gaging noise.

"Now I know what you mean about the smell Edward." I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Jacob rolled his eyes. Then plugged his nose as well.

"Hey...you smell too." He growled. I smiled. I don't know what came over me. I through my arms around his waist. Hugging him.

He froze. Obviously a little unexpected. But then he slowly wound his arms around me.

"I'm sorry Jacob." I whispered into his chest. I felt the hand that had the cast against my back.

"Its okay Bells...everything is okay." He assured me. "Everything's gonna be fine." He pulled away though. "Sorry Bells, but the smell is too much." I smiled.

"Im sorry." He had a apologetiic smile on his face. Then he extended a hand for me to shake.

"Still friends?" He asked. I nodded and shook his hand.

"Can I see her now?" I asked impatiently. Edward was suddenly behind me. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Of course." He smiled at me. He lead me to the house.

Jacob took of before us.

"Why is he acting so weird?" I asked. Edward sighed.

"I promised I'd let him tell you himself." He whispered.

We walked through the open door. I was hit with the potent smell. I ignored it and walked hand in hand with Edward into the living room.

Jasper and Emmett stood in front of the crowd, as protectors I assumed. Then Carlisle and Esme and Alice. Then finally Jacob and Rosalie. I could see a smaller object in her hands, but it was blocked by Jacob.

I walked forward, wantng to see what Rose held. Jasper growled. I stopped.

"Jasper....I think its okay." Edward assured him.

"I don't know...her feelings are so mixed. I cant tell." He growled, he was in a defensive crouch.

"I don't believe there's any threat. You should have seen what she did while we hunted." He proclaimed. Jasper scrutinized his face then lifted from a crouch.

"What did she do?" He asked curiously.

Edward looked at me proudly.

"We were hunting, when we crossed a path with some humans. I know I know, I shouldn't have been so careless but.....Bella stopped hunting...and ran back here." He said proudly.

"And.." I said embarassed. "I growled at you." I saw Alice smile. Jasper and Carlisle looked at me with wide eyes.

"You stopped hunting?" They said in unison. It would have been funny if it wasn't so serious. I simply nodded.

"How?" Jasper asked. I shrugged.

"I knew I couldn't slip. So I turned around and ran back." I explained.

"That's never been heard of. Not even do I think I could do that." Carlisle said surprised.

"I think she's ready." Edward probbed. Jasper sighed.

"Its obviously amazing your restraint." Then he moved to the side, then Carlisle and Esme, and then I could see Jacob standing in front of Rose.

"I think you should keep hold on her....just in case." Jacob said. Edward put a hand on my shoulder. Then slowly Jacob moved, and I was facing Rose and she held my little Allie.

My eyes widened. I felt like I hadn't seen her in forever...a whole different life time. Her eyes met mine. Her brown eyes a reminder of my past life. I didn't even notice the burn in my throat. My overwhelming want to hold her overpowerd that. I took a step forward. Edward's grip grew tighter.

"Your sure you can handle it?" He asked. I nodded. I was positive.

He loosened his grip, but walked with me till we stood a foot from Rose. Allie's eyes looked at me...then her arms outstretched towards me. My mouth popped open. I extended a hand.

"You have to be very careful. She's very breakable." He let me know. I nodded. Rose held Allie out to me. My eyes flashed to Jacobs face. His eyes were glued to Allie. Then my hands touched her.

Rose placed her into my arms. I gasped and brought her to my chest. Even though she was a good 30 pounds, she felt light as a feather. I almost wanted to cry. I was so happy to have my baby back.

Allie's eyes met mine as I embraced her.

"Momma." She smiled at me. I gently stroked her face.

"Yes Allie-baby. Mommas here." I assured her.

"Yew so pwetty momma." She gushed. I smiled.

"Not nearly as pretty as you." I whispered. Her arms stretched around my neck. I held her tighter, not too tight though.

I suddenly found Edward's arms around us. We were a family again.

* * *

**AN:Okay Reviews please:)**

**And please go read my**

**new story. its called**

**"Healing Leah"**

**Its pretty good. Go tell**

**me if I should contnue.**


	31. Chapter 32

**AN: Thanks for the reviews.**

**sorry for late updates:(**

* * *

"....Can I tell you something?" Jacob asked. We were sitting on the Cullen's porch stairs, Allie was out in the field playing with her father, and two uncles. I watched in awe as they goofed around. I pulled my gaze away from them to look at Jacob. He had a determined look in his eyes. I smiled at him.

"Sure..." I laughed. I looked back at Edward, he looked at me with a exasperated look. Something Jacob was about to say had him worried. Jacob took a big breath.

"Okay....so whatever you do...stay calm." He looked at me with a steady gaze. I nodded. What was he talking about? He looked down at his hands. "Okay....So there's this little legend. Our ancestors came up with...They believed that one day the quiletes would find their true love. That we all have someone destined for us. Specifically designed for us. This is what we call...imprinting." He said with a smile. I rose my eyebrows.

"So anyway...When we find our imprintee...its like the whole world moves, like gravity has lifted you off, and that one person is the only thing keeping you grounded. When you find this person....its impossible to be without them. Their like a drug that your addicted to. You cant get enough of them." He stared deep down into my eyes.

"OMG! Did you imprint on me?" I screeched. His eyes widened and he gave me a terrified look. He put his hands up defensively.

"Oh god no Bella." He said. I sighed with relief.

"Close enough." I heard Edward mutter. Jacob growled under his breath. I smacked him playfully.

"Be nice." I cautined both of them. I looked back at Jacob, his gaze was locked on Allie.

The intensity of his stare was bewildering. He stared with such affection. I thought for a second. Then it crashed on me.

"YOU IMPRINTED ON ALLIE!" I screamed.

"Cats out of the bag now." He muttered. Edward was at my side, he put a constricting hand on my shoulder.

"SHE'S JUST A CHILD!" I growled.

"There's luckily nothing romantic about it." Edward said soothingly.

"Bella...It was completely involuntary. I swear there isn't anything perverted about it! I love her like a sister...nothing more I swear!" He said innocently. I crouched down and growled at him.

"Bella...Caution." Edward warned.

"Come one Bells....." He said pleadingly. I scowled at him.

Then I lunged.

* * * * * *

I sat on the couch....mortified. I had lunged for Jacob, but Edward blocked me and I had ended up tackling him. But being me, I managed to take down almost the whole porch too. Edward was smiling at me. I glared at the floor. Jacob was outside...with Allie. Edward was smug about this. I didn't understand why? He had gotten tackled by me. Esme wasn't too happy about the porch, even though she assured me many times it was no big deal.

"Bella...Its fine." Edward said for the one billionth time.

"No Edward! Its not okay! I hurt you...took down the porch. Then the dog fell in love with my baby. How is anything fine?" I cried out. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella...you didn't hurt me for one. And two, the porch is practically almost rebuilt. And thirdly....I am just as mad about this as you, but I understand Jacob's side. There isn't anything romantic about this. He's basically like the big brother she's never had. He'll be there for her when ever she needs it." He assured me.

"Stupid pedophile mut." I mutterd. Edward sighed. I heard a booming laugh.

"Good one Bella." Emmett yelled from outside.

"Shut up Emmett." Jacob sneered. I scowled at the sound of his voice.

Alice walked in then.

"Bella....I can assure you that this is going to be okay. Well...Considering how I cant see because of the dog...But I have a feeling this will be okay." She smiled. I scowled at her too.

I took a un needed breath of air. Then I heard something strange. I heard a car pull of the highway and onto the narrow road to the Cullen's. Edward heard it too. He cussed under his breath.

"I didnt see this coming." Alice spoke, her eyes were looking outside. I followed them to see Charlie's police cruiser pull up.

* * *

**AN: I know its short but you love me:)**

**Review and the next chapter with be long.**

**And On the 11th to the 14th I wont beable to update at all.**

**FYI. Im going to Tennessee to the country music award festival.**

**So sorry in advance.**


	32. Chapter 33

**

* * *

**

AN:It feels like years since ive updated. Im sorry about that. Ive been so busy...then out of town. I went to Tennessee for those of you whove been living under a very large rock. I went to the CMA's festival. It was amazingly fun. I met some amazing country sngers:) And i got fairly close to Kid Rock.;D Aha I was so tired last night..Out of the 4 days i was gone...I got maybe 5 hours of sleep all together. I got off the plane last night and.....Ive never been so tired. My mom had to practically tear me from the computer, because i was falling asleep at the desk. I told her "NO! I gotta update or everyone will hate me!" She told me to do it today and to get some serious Z's. So I did. But today im dedicating my whole day to updateing for you guys cause you deserve it. And....Good news. Im doing a new story soon,....But the next story is amazngly funny. Its based on a dream I had. Where me and my friends go hiking and we stumble along the Cullens house. Hilarty ensues. So keep a eye out for that one. I assure you its very funny:D And me and my friends are planning on making a actual video of all the reenacted scenes...like into a movie.:) Ill post that whenever the hell it gets finished. :) Okay..enough rambling...Lets get this next chapter done and gone:) Here ya go...

* * *

Bella's POV

Charlie? He couldn't be here! He couldn't see me! I was too much like the Cullen's than like Bella. My eyes were still red. My voice was different. My skin was white. He couldn't see me! I looked at Edward in a panic! His expression was shocked, but otherwise composed. He met my gaze and pursed his lips.

"Edward! We cant let him see me!" I whispered. He shrugged his shoulders.

"There's no turning back now. I'll keep you a safe distance. We'll hold you down. I swear I wont let you hurt him." He put his arms around my waist. To someone looking at us, it would look like a simple gesture, a light touch. But in reality his arms were constricting me in place. I locked in the last storage of breath. Than braced myself against him. We stood in the living room. I heard him slam his car door. Travel up the steps to the house. Than pause for a mere second. He knocked three times. Carlisle opened the door.

I couldnt see them, but I could hear them.

"We'll hello there Charlie?" Carlisle said in a Innocent voice. "How are you?"

"I'm good Carlisle. I was actually wondering if Bella was here." He asked in a worried voice. I heard Carlisle take in a steady slow breath.

"Of course. I dont think visitors are whats best for her now though." Just as he said that. I growled under my breath...Jacob walked from the kitchen and to the door.

"Whoa...Hey there Charlie. How are things?" He asked. Could he be any stupider?

"No visitors eh?" Charlie asked in a annoyed voice. "Is Bella here? Honestly. I would love to see her." He said. Jacob spoke before Carlisle.

"Of course she is. Come on in Charlie! Who said you cant see her?" Edward's grip tightend. He growled under his breath.

What was Jacob doing? Was he getting back at me for almost attacking him? Why was he putting Charlie in danger? I heard there footsteps as they came into the living room. Edward turned our bodies so that I was facing away from them. I heard Allie enter the room then too.

"Poppa!" She chimed. I heard her feet as she ran towards Charlie.

"Oh Hey baby!" I heard him grunt as he heaved her off the ground. "Hows my baby?" He asked.

"Gweat! Ive ben hanging wiff Unca Jaay." I knew she was pointing to Jacob. My nostrils flared.

"Oh well....that's nice. Wheres your mother at?" He asked.

I cringed into Edwards chest, hoping maybe a big black whole would swallow me whole.

"Shhe's ova thewe." The cat was out of the bag now. No more holding out on Charlie. I had to face him. I felt Edward turn us. Then we were facing my father. I heard his little gasp.

"Bella?" He asked. I opend my eyes at his tone. He was staring at me wide eyed. Edward held me down.

"Afternoon Chief Swan." Edward said, trying to get the attention off me. He didn't even glance towards Edward. I sucked in more pure air, then spoke.

"Hi dad." I couldnt disguise my voice at all. I saw his skin turn pale at the sound of my voice. Edward's hands kept constricting.

"Bellaa......." His eyes appraised me. "Wha....What happened to you?" He whispered. I shrugged.

"I got really sick, Ive be-" He cut me off.

"You look like one of them." he accused. My eyes got big. So he noticed the difference. I tried to act dumb.

"What are you talking about?" I asked sweetly.

"Your skin...Its the same. The....." He trailed off. "......The eyes. Their red?" He spoke. Edward sighed.

"He knows somethings up." Edward whispered so low to me.

I heard it then. I heard somone approaching the house, through the forest. I knew it was someone from the pack. Jacob excused himself. He walked outside. I looked out the window and Charlie's gaze followed. Edward cussed under his breath.

"Jake stop him!" He yelled out to Jacob.

As he did so. A medium sized, sandy-colored wolf emerged from the woods. I gasped.

"Seth NO!" I heard Jacob yell.

Seth must not have heard. He ran towards the house. Then he froze, phasing back to his human form. I stared wide eyed at Charlie. His eyes were wide. From his arms, Allie spoke.

"Unca Seff." She yelled excitedly. She wiggled from his arms till he let her go. His scared expression turned to mine.

Just then, Seth and Jacob came back into the house. Seth holding Allie. Seth was laughing and playing with her till he saw Charlie, then he froze mid stride. Jacob's face was furious. Seth had just phased in front of Charlie.

"OH....hi there Charlie?" He used one hand to shyly wave. Charlie just stared wide eyed at him, then to me, then back to him.

"Someone better tell me what the hell is going on here!" He snapped.

"What are ya talkin 'bout?" Seth asked innocently.

"Seth. Stop. He knows now. You phased in front of him." Edward said. Charlie turned to look at him. I didn't realize it, but all the Cullen's were present now. "Charlie, take a seat." Edward waved him to the couch. Charlie stumbled forward, sitting ram rod straight. On the edge of his seat.

Edward sat down in the chair, I was on the arm of the chair. Then Seth and Jacob, with Allie took a seat next to Charlie. He cringed away.

Carlisle stood beside the chair Edward and I sat in. I still held my breath.

"I guess we have much to discuss." Carlisle murmured. Charlie nodded. I looked back at Seth. He had a apologetic expression. I glowered at Jacob who held Allie to his chest. Edward nudged me to stay focused.

"Wha.......What......What are you?" Charlie looked at Seth. His eyes bulged. Edward spoke for Seth.

"Charlie...I guess you could say....There are things in this world that you never thought possible." He began.

"You got that right." Charlie scoffed.

"This little town holds more secrets than necessary.-" Charlie cut him off.

"So tell me though. What are you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but I cant tell you exactly because we are sworn to our secrecy."

"How does Bella know then?" I was surprised he brought me into this.

"In the beginning. Well....Bella guessed what we were. She got it right." Charlie looked at me.

"How did you know?" He asked me. I shrugged indifferently.

"So...are you one of them? Whatever they are?" He motioned to the Cullen's. Edward answered.

"I can tell you this. Bella was in fact in danger. She became one of us when I saved her. She nearly died." Charlie's eyes widened.

"You nearly died? HOW?" He screeched.

"Once again dad. We cant exactly tell you." He sighed and shook his head as if clearing his thoughts, he turned to Seth.

"So...are you some overgrown dog or what?" He said sarcastically. I guessed he'd be trying to make jokes out of a tense situation. Edward laughed.

"Close enough." He chuckled. Jacob growled.

"Shut it leech." He snapped. Charlie looked at us curiously.

"Leech?" He asked. I glowered at Jacob again. He covered his mouth apologetically. "What does a leech have anything to do with this? Are you......Do you...turn into one?" He asked. Now Jacob laughed.

"Close enough." Jacob chuckled.

"Shut it....DOG." Edward growled. Jacob cut his laughter. Charlie looked like he was in a deep thought. He looked confused.

"Your guy's little ramble made me more confused than ever." He grumbled. I sighed.

"Dad...I am sorry. Just know that...I'm happy. If you love me...that's all that should matter. It shouldn't matter to you what I am. Or what I'm not. I'm....happy." I told him. He bit his lip.

"Your happy?" he asked. I nodded. He sighed. "Than.....I'm happy for you." He whispered. Edward hugged me tighter. I let out a gust of air, then breathed sigh of relief. Big mistake.

I got a good whiff of Charlie's scent. I stiffened. It smelt mouthwatering. Charlie's pulse pumped big and thick behind the thin flesh of his neck. I stared wide eyed at him. I felt several things at once. Edward's arms around me..holding me down. Jasper hovered over me. Emmett between me and Charlie. Jacob held Allie behind his body. As much as my instincts told me to hunt...The overwhelming love to protect him was way more dominant. I wanted him to be safe. My throat burned, but it wasn't as bad. It was lost whenever I looked into his eyes. His expression was startled as he took in the Cullen's hovered above me. I knew I didn't have the courage to drink from him. I took in another breath. Jasper looked at me astonished then backed away, the Cullen's cleared the way and went back to their original positions.

"What?" I asked him confused. He shook his head.

"It doesn't make sense. Ive seen newborns first hand. I cant understand how you stop mid hunt. Its unrealistic....to tear away from the scent. I have no idea how you do it." I shrugged.

"Welcome to my world. Not knowing her thoughts drive me insane." Edward whispered. I looked back at Charlie. He watched Allie with a big smile. Then his face creased.

"Dad whats wrong?" I asked. He sighed...

"Is Allie.....one of you too?" He asked.

"Of course not. We wouldn't dream of this future for her." Edward said. I nudged him.

"She can have the option when she's older." I continued. Jacob growled.

"To hell with that. I'll make sure of it." Jacob tensed. Edward growled back. A feral snarl broke from his teeth.

"Okay okay..enough growling. Its creepy." Charlie snapped.

There was a awkward silence. Then a booming scream startled me. Even Charlie jumped.

"Woo....Go GATORS!" Emmett crowed. He stood up throwing his hands in the air.

"Florida winning?" Charlie asked. Surprised.

"Yep. At least someone scored around here." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and Edward. Charlie looked at us questioningly.

"What?" He asked surprised. My eyes widened and Emmett laughed even harder. Even Jacob chuckled. pretty much everyone laughed.

"Nothing dad. Don't worry about it." I assured him.

"Don't be ashamed Bella. It happens to the best of us." Emmett laughed again. I glowered at him.

Hours seemed to pass. Charlie sat and watched the game. He didn't seem to talk to much. I wanted to know badly what he was thinking. But Edward wasn't willing to share. About 6 at night he stood up.

"Well...I gotta run down to Sue's. She invited me to dinner." He stretched. I stood up too.

"Okay dad. I'll walk ya out."

"Hey Charlie, you mind given me a ride up? I bet my mom'll be surprised to see me again." He asked. Charlies eyes widened. He looked like he was scared of little Seth.

"Uhhh....yeah i...guess." He stuttered.

I walked him to the door. Edward beside me. He cradled a sleeping Allie to his chest.

"Come back tomorrow if you want. We'll be here." I assured him. He turned to look at me.

"Will you be?" he asked skeptically.

"I promise." Edward nodded. Charlie sighed. He put a hand to Allie's cheek.

"Well....your beautiful Bells.." He grunted. I chuckled.

"Thanks dad." I whispered. He extended his hands out. Waiting.

I looked at Edward. He smiled and nodded. I bit my lip and embraced my father. I felt Charlie shudder at my touch.

"Thanks for understanding dad." I whispered low into his ear. he nodded.

"I love ya kid." He whispered.

"Love ya too."

He pulled back.

"See ya....son." He put a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Thank you Charlie." He nodded and walked to the door.

"Come on Seth." He called. Seth rose and walked past him outside. I laughed at what Charlie did next. He ruffled Seth's hair, like he was petting him. "Good boy."

* * *

**AN: YEW. That took me a while. I'm starving now so I'm gonna go eat.:P(cus' im a fattieXD) I will once again tell you when the next story i have is up. Be patient. I'm recovering from exhaustion and my brain isn't working.:D *like it even worked before*tehe**

**Bare with me as I make up for lost updates.. Don't hate me if i don't update sooner than planned.**

**Love ASH:)**


	33. Chapter 34

**AN: Im so sorry for no updates:[ Ive been working on my newest stories! I apologize....Dont hate me:)**

* * *

Bella's POV

I couldn't keep my eyes off him while we walked back from our hunt. The way his body moved so lithely, the way his muscles stood out from his black shirt. I wanted him. So bad. I bit my lip to keep the moan to myself. I had a craving right now, and it wasn't for blood. It was for Edward. I wasn't breakable anymore...I was stronger. I would last longer than our first honeymoon. I wouldn't need sleep, or human moments. I didn't even have to breath. I didn't have to do anything but make love to him.....

I was imagining the possible outcomes as we walked home hand in hand. We were in no hurry to get home so we walked at human pace. I gazed gingerly at the stars, I saw them differently with my new eyes. They sparkled more, they were prettier. I felt Edward's thumb trace circles on my palm. His skin was no longer ice cold...he was the same temperature as me.

"Whats on your mind love?" Edward asked. I bit my lip, I nearly thought my cheeks would give me away, but they stayed smooth and cold.

How could I tell him I wanted him? I was his wife, it should have been obvious. Unless he didn't feel the same craving as I did. Nonsense. I smiled up at him seductively.

"You." I managed. He smirked and looked back up at the stars. "Whats on_ your_ mind, mind-reader?" I whispered. He chuckled.

"You." He whispered in my ear, his breath making me shiver.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes you. Your in every thought I have." We stopped walking and he tilted my chin up to face him, and he planted his lips on mine.

I couldn't control myself.

I pounced on him, wrapping my legs around his waist. My fingers twining in his hair. His lips felt glass smooth under mine. We didn't need to breath, I couldn't say how long we stood like that. Things began to heat up as our hands roamed over each other. I pulled away, gasping for air I didn't need.

"I want you." I purred. I did. I wanted all of him, this time it would be different than our first time. He caressed my cheek.

"As I want you." He planted his lips on mine.

I wiggled myself out of his hold and grabbed his hand, running full speed for the house. I couldn't wait much longer. I could tell he struggled to keep up with my speed, but I didn't dare slow. The faster we ran, the faster I could feed my craving.

I bounded through the door and up the stairs. I paid no attention to the vampires and wolves alike as they stared at us incredulously. I tore open our bedroom door and Edward slammed it shut behind him. He didn't even have time to compose himself, I pounced on him. My legs wrapping around him as I pushed him against the door. My lips crashed to his and his fingers were curled around the roots of my hair.

"We'll have to be quiet love, Allie is asleep." Edward whispered to me. I nodded as he carried us to his bed.

He plopped down on top of me, keeping our lips intact. I didn't dare break the kiss.

"I want you." I growled again as I ripped the buttons open on his shirt, not wanting to take each one off individually. His hands rested on my hips as I traced the counters of his chest. He was so much more beautiful than I remembered. I ran my nails lightly against his chest. I smiled at the moan that escaped his lips. I loved the effect I had on him.

"Your driving me mad." He growled into my neck as he pulled my shirt over my head. His kisses ran down my jaw to my neck to my chest.

His head rested on the left side of my breast, were my heart was. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I was always afraid I'd miss this." He sighed, nuzzling his face into my chest. "But I think I'd trade it for this." He pressed himself tighter to me. "Any day. I'm not ashamed to say that."

He kissed the top of my left breast and lowered his head, trailing kisses down to my navel. His hands were rested on the shorts I wore, he unbuttoned them slowly, watching me as he did so. He placed a kiss on my hip bone as he slid them down. I watched as his eyes darkened with hunger. Not the blood hunger...a different hunger. It made me shudder. I sat up then, he was still kneeling between my legs so I reached for the belt buckle on his pants, sliding them slowly out of the loops. He looked agitated at my slow pace and undid his button himself. I smiled at his impatience. He slid them down, along with his briefs.

I had seen Edward naked before, but that was when I had human eyes, eyes that couldnt see the smoothness or beauty that was Edward. I was seeing him with eyes that saw everything, eyes that darkened with lust. I couldnt help myself as I reached out to stroke him. I felt him shudder and the smallest moan escape his lips. A sound that I now loved. I layed back down and he followed, his lips crashing to mine.

"You've been holding out on me." I whispered into his mouth. He responded by crushing them harder to mine.

I felt his hardness surround me, everything that I felt was him. He was everywhere. But he wasn't fulfilling my need.

With a growl, I rolled us over till I straddled his hips. We both moaned as we brushed against each other in the most sensitive ways. Back when I was human, I never would have imagined me being the dominant one, to be the one calling the shots, yet here I was. I removed my lips from him...

"Forever never sounded this good...." I whispered.

His hands rested on my hips, guiding me as I slid over him....causing us both to moan. My head hung slack as my back arched. Being a vampire gave you senses you never felt before, this feeling was heightened from our last time.

My hands gripped his forearms as he guided my hips on his.

The thrusts became more hurried as we both began to feel the passion flow through us. I grabbed the bed post to steady myself, making the thrusts faster and harder.

Edward had said we needed to be quiet. That flew out the window the moment I felt it hit me. I cried out his name, moaning nothing's into the air as he did the same. His hands constricted around my hips, making the passion better. My hands constricted too, I heard a loud crunch but was too involved in my own passion to care what I had broken.

As our moans turned to silence and nothing was loud but out haggard breathing, I looked at my hand which held a handful of metal from the bed post. I waited for Edward's breathing to return to normal. Thats when I heard him chuckle.

"See how easy it is to break things?" He grabbed my hand and layed it over the spot were his heart layed silent and cold. I smiled.

"I see how it must have been for you to be with me." I sighed, still straddling him. He smiled and rubbed my cheek.

"But so worth it in the end." He leaned up to kiss me again.

The night was not long enough to satisfy my love for him. Before I knew it, the sun was up and the clock informed me that Allie would be up any minute. I layed in bed as Edward stroked my bare back lightly.

"I dont want to move." I moaned into his chest. I felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled.

"Your not sick of me yet?" He asked. I wrapped my arms around him tighter.

"Never." I whispered.

"Ow." He winced. I released my arms, biting my lip.

"I keep forgetting how breakable you are." I laughed. "I'm so much stronger than you are." He smiled and kissed me again.

"It will wear off." He whispered into my hair.

"Will this ever wear off?" I motioned to our intertwined bodies. He laughed.

"God I hope not."

I sighed and got out of bed, ready to face a new day. I was ready for every challenge life threw at me. I had Edward with me for forever, that's all I wanted. I had a family with unconditional love. I had a daughter with more love than one little girl should have. I was Strong enough to keep Charlie....I had forever to be with him like this.

* * *

**AN: months of no updates:?**

**Sorry.**

**LMAO. If you liked it review...if not well, eat me! **

**Read my newest stories too!**

**Thanks for the understanding:F**

**Ash:)**

**REVIEW**


End file.
